


Voice in the Forest

by RussoCanadianSpyVan



Series: Voice in the Forest Series [1]
Category: Hellsing, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gun Violence, Half-Vampires, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Military Science Fiction, More original work than fanfic, OC heavy, Occasional fluff, Other, Police Presence, Pre- WW1 Time Period, Romance, Series, Uses canon as ancient historical events, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 84,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussoCanadianSpyVan/pseuds/RussoCanadianSpyVan
Summary: She found it in the forest one day.One side white and unnaturally smooth, the other green and covered in strange metallic ruins, it had been buried deep within the Earth, ignored for who knows how long until Eliza had dug it up. Right away she knew it was something special, something who's music and stream had to be followed deep into the woods, where nothing but the animals dwell.  At least, that's what she thought until she met him.Trapped in his metallic prison, he calls himself Grisha. The voice behind the door, he says he has answers, that he is her friend, and that he wants for nothing- only food and company. Eliza trusts him, after all, what reason has he to lie?
Series: Voice in the Forest Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614835
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As she walked down the length of the beach, Eliza was pleased to find that the soft sand beneath her feet had been nicely heated by the midday sun.

Taking a moment to neatly fold up her clothes and place them far out of the reaches of the rolling waves, she tentatively walked into the ocean before her. Then, when the water finally started to come up to her navel, she took a deep breath and, with a moment of hesitation, dived in. 

Immediately she felt the pain shoot across the tender skin of her back. 

Sputtering, she quickly lifted her head above the waves, trying her hardest not to swallow the concoction of sand, seaweed, and salt that was trying to make its way into her mouth. 

Breathing heavily, she moved her limbs into the shape of a starfish and waited for the pain and discomfort to fade. Finally, when the cold water around her actually started to feel pleasant, she turned herself over and started to swim. 

“Aio, Eliza come here!” at the sound of those words, Eliza dove below the water, hoping that Winona had not noticed her.

“I know you’re out there, Eliza!” shouted Winona again, the curls of her long dark copper hair twisting in the wind.  
Knowing that she was caught, Eliza began to swim ashore. “I was only going for a little swim.” she said with a small shrug as she half crawled, half walked out of the water.

“Right, the last time you said that you were out for two hours.” said Winona as she tossed a bucket of fresh water and a large worn cloth at the girl. “Anyway, what about that birch sap you promised me?”

“I’d said I’d get it, alright.” said Eliza as she began to squeeze the water out of her long raven hair.

“This morning. Look Eliza, I have a business to run and unless you want to explain to Mrs. Gillespie why the cold medicine for her daughter isn’t ready yet then get on with it!” said Winona as she placed a small metallic pail filled with various implements and a small piece of birch bark beside Eliza. 

“Fine, if it means not having to deal with that hag again.” replied Eliza as she began getting dressed.

“Eliza, please, not this again. What happened at the market was just...” began Winona as she watched Eliza’s body become tense.

“What! A mistake! An accident? It's the third time she's tried to slip me spoiled meat Winona! And that's not even counting that time she nearly poisoned both of us with those brains from that sick cow!” interrupted Eliza in a harsh tone. “Look Winona, I'm just sick and tired of it all, alright?.” she said with a sigh as she picked up the bucket and began to walk away from the beach towards the forest. 

“Eliza!” shouted Winona as she watched Eliza stop and give her a sharp “What?”

“Be safe.” she added while waving her hand.

“I will be.” replied Eliza as she, with a curt nod to Winona, continued her journey into the forest. 

“Why yes, Mrs. Gillespie it's me who's being unreasonable when I demand more than just a penny for a good pheasant!” muttered Eliza to herself as she jumped over a tree root. 

“It had to be birch didn’t it.” she said as she wiped away the beads of sweat that were starting to form on her forehead. 

“Couldn’t have been spruce or something else that grows close to the shore!” she added as she slumped down in the shade of a nearby pine. 

“Alright, time to see where the biggest grove is.” she said as she reached into the pail and pulled out the piece of birch bark. Holding it tightly in her hands, she gently ran her thumb over its rough white surface. Steading her breathing, she fixed her eyes on the bark and waited. Slowly, she began to see it. 

The piece of bark, which had previously been rather plain, suddenly became covered in a light blue essence that made it shimmer like the rocks along the river at noon. Listening closely, Eliza could hear it begin to emit a noise; a pleasant, albeit strange and indescribable, melody that seemed to resonate simultaneously from every tiny piece of its being. 

Lifting her head, she could hear the same melody begin to resonate from several places deep within the forest as the blue essence on the bark started to branch out into threads that then proceeded to form several shimmering stream- like paths on the forest floor.

Smiling, Eliza got up to her feet. Holding the piece of bark in one hand and the bucket in the other, she walked through the forest, following the ‘stream’ that appeared to be the brightest and thickest. Occasionally, she stopped to brush the sweat off her brow and take a swig of water from a canteen. 

“Ai, you wouldn’t mind getting covered by some clouds, would you?” she asked the sun as it stared down on her from the clear blue sky. “You really are burning my eyes out and these glasses aren’t helping.” she added as she removed them from her face. 

Turning them over, she could see that their thick round lenses were already covered in a thin layer of sweat and grim. Letting out a sigh, she put them on again, willing to tolerate the enhanced solar glare for the chance to see more than a couple of centimetres beyond her face. 

As she walked, Eliza noticed that the forest around her was becoming less and less dense. Looking ahead, she could see patches of pale blue light shining at her from between the trees. 

Quickening her pace, she walked towards their source, being sure to avoid the puddles of thick mud that now dotted the land around her. 

Finally, much to her delight, she came upon a birch grove. Looking around, she admired how the pale blue essence shimmered on all the individual trees, turning and flowing like river water. Closing her eyes, she listened as the melody they emitted, which from a distance had only been a faint sound, now reverberated throughout her entire body. Briefly humming in turn, she then proceeded to steady her breathing and focus. 

Slowly, she could hear the melody around her become fainter and fainter until the only sound she could hear was the regular hustle and bustle of forest life. Opening her eyes, she could see that the pale blue essence had faded from the birch grove around her as well as the piece of bark in her hand.

“Time to work.” she muttered to herself as she put the piece of bark back in the bucket and took out a knife. Gripping its wooden handle tightly, she walked over to a birch tree, a mature looking thing that stood about twenty meters high and whose worn white bark suggest that it had survived its fair share of summer storms and winter blizzards. 

“Well, you should do.” she said as she tapped its reasonably thick trunk with the dull side of the knife’s blade.

Going down on her knees, she then began to look for a nice flat piece of trunk close to the tree’s roots. Once she found it, she took the knife and placed its sharp point against the tree. Angling the hilt slightly towards the ground, she then gave the knife several firm smacks against its butt. Smiling, she watched as the clear colourless sap began to run freely down the knife’s metallic blade. Taking in a deep breath, she then proceeded to work the hole she had created in the tree’s trunk until it was big enough to securely put in a spile. Once the spile was in place, she emptied the pail of its remaining contents and, using a rope to secure it in place, fixed it below the spile. 

Putting her knees to her chin she watched as the sap steadily fell in small drops from the top of the spile to the bottom of the pail, making a small clink each time. 

“Alright, nothing to do now but wait an hour or two.” said Eliza to herself as she got up to her feet. 

On one hand, the birches didn’t grow close enough together to form enough of a canopy for her liking, but on the other, she worried that if she went too far away some wild animal could come by and tip the pail or, such as in the case of one equally parts dense and ingenious shrew several springs back, actually manage to climb in and drown in the sap.

Letting out a small sigh, Eliza then proceeded to mull around the grove, every once in a while stopping to dig her boots into the moist dark earth, bringing up various stones and sticks in the process. 

Suddenly, she felt her foot encounter something hard. 

Eyebrows raised in curiosity, she prodded the mysterious object roughly, noting that it felt much sturdier than the typical debris that was usually buried in the forest floor. 

Getting down on her knees, Eliza began moving the dirt around the mysterious object away with her hands, resorting to using the knife to clear away some of the deeper areas. Finally, when her work was done, she couldn’t help but stare in awe at what she had uncovered. 

It was a small rectangular chunk of something, it’s surface covered in a series of interlocking yellow and green angular patterns that periodically converged around small, squares pieces of golden metal, the surface of which, on closer inspection, appeared to be engraved with a variety of tiny ruins. 

“Well, well.” muttered Eliza to herself as she turned the object over in her hands. “What are you supposed to be? I mean, judging by your edges, you where definitely part of something, but what?” she added as she gently brushed her fingers over its rough surface. 

Then she got an idea. 

Sitting down cross- legged on the ground, she focused her eyes on the object and waited. 

Slowly, she could see the pale- blue essence as it steadily swam over the entirety of the object’s surface before branched off into several ‘streams’ of varying length that ran deep into the woods.

Smile on her face, she listened as the object also began to emit a melody, a strange, pulsing thing that she could only describe as electric.

Rising to her feet, Eliza got ready to follow the brightest and largest ‘stream’ when she stopped. Looking behind, she could see that the bucket that she had tied to the birch tree was already three- quarters of the way full. 

What's more is that the sun, once at its highest point, was also starting to set. Letting out a sigh, she called off the blue essence and put the mysterious object into the pocket of her worn grey wool trousers. 

‘If I'm gonna’ find out where this thing came from, I’m gonna’ have to do it tomorrow.’ she thought as she took in a deep breath and walked over to the bucket. 

Picking a canteen off the ground, she quickly rubbed some of the mud off of its dull grey surface before attaching it to her belt and, with a sigh, sitting down on the ground with her knees to her chest. 

“Can’t flow any faster, hugh?” she said as she watched the water-like birch sap build up at the tip of the spile before finally falling in the form of a single tiny transparent drop into the bucket. 

Letting out another sigh, Eliza reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out the mysterious object. 

“If I can’t find out where you came from then I can at least admire you while this old thing fills up.” she said as she gazed at its lustre. 

Finally, when the bucket was finally filled to the brim with sap, she carefully untied it from the tree and sat it down on the ground. 

Taking a moment to pick up the rest of her supplies, she walked over to the bucket and picked it up. Straining slightly under its weight, she then called up the melody and blue essence and, with a less than quite groan, began her journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was twilight when Eliza finally arrived home- a simple wooden cabin that stood around one and a half stories high with walls made out of unpainted hewed logs, the space between which were calked with moss and daubed with mud, and a roof covered in neat cedar shingles. 

“By Yahwen, what took you so long?” said Winona with an anxious look on her face as she took the pail of sap from Eliza. 

“The fact that birches don’t grow close to the coast. Why, I pretty much had to go into the inner forest to get this stuff.” replied Eliza while pointing to the sap. 

“Really, that far? Why, Mr. Einhart said there was a fairly sizable grove only a mile or two east of here. Why, I thought you would have no problem finding it with that sense of yours.” said Winona as she began taking the pail inside. 

“For the last time Winona, it’s more complicated then just ‘here’s a piece of bark go find a grove’. There’s a lot of things to consider like if that piece of bark came specifically from a tree in that grove, how big that grove is compared to other groves in the area, and don’t even get me started on how that piece of bark sounds.” began Eliza before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Wow, you really got this down to a science, don’t you?” said Winona with a small smile.

“Says you herb girl. But no, you’re the great healer of the people, second only to Doctor Muttonchops, and I’m the crazy forest lady running around listening to sticks and rocks.” replied Eliza while twirling her fingers around her head for emphasis.

“Eliza, firstly, no one thinks you’re crazy but you and secondly, Doctor Muttonchops is named Victor.” said Winona while crossing her arms. 

“Oh, so it’s Victor now.” said Eliza with a sly smile. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, please stop it right now.” said Winona as she motioned for Eliza to come inside. 

“Alright.” said Eliza as she half- walked half- pranced through the wooden doorway into the house. 

“Anyway, what are we having for dinner tonight?” asked Eliza as she began taking off her boots and setting them down on the wooden floor. 

“Pork stew.” replied Winona as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

“Really, again! Why do you always have to ruin perfectly good meat by not only cooking it to death but also drowning it in a load of potatoes.” said Eliza with a small frown.

“Not all of us like our meat raw Eliza. Plus, Dr. Fairway said you can handle eating it that way, so case closed.” replied Winona as she turned to see Eliza’s face shift into an exaggerated pout. 

“Look, if it bothers you that much, I have a fresh bone or two that you can suck on, why they may still have a bit of meat left on them.” she added with a shrug.

“Really?” asked Eliza as she felt her mouth begin to salivate. 

“Assuming, of course, that you clean the dishes after dinner and sweep the house tomorrow.” replied Winona with a small smile. 

“Deal!” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes flashing. 

“Damn, you really do love them, don’t you.” said Winona as she walked over to Eliza and playfully brushed a hand through her hair. 

“Yah, but not as much as fresh meat or blood. Why, when they slaughter the pigs in the fall, Yasha used to go into town and get me some of the blood they drained. That was the good stuff, fresh and still warm. Why, the fact that she continued to do it for all those years despite the talk...” said Eliza before going silent. 

“She did spoil you rotten.” said Winona with a small smile. 

“You too.” replied Eliza as she gave Winona a playful nudge on the shoulder. “Anyway, how’s your day been?” asked Eliza with a grin.

“Oh, mostly just the usual. You know, why don’t we get some dinner first and then we can talk while we eat.” said Winona before walking over to the stone fireplace. 

Taking a large wooden spoon from the pocket of her once white apron she then proceeded to stir the mixture that sloshed within a large iron pot, its once silvery bottom blackened from years of use. 

As she did this, Eliza could smell the scent of the stew; salty with just a hint of spice, begin to fill the cabin, mixing and mingling with that of wood smoke and drying fruits and herbs.

Feeling her mouth begin to water, Eliza quickly circled around the large table that was situated several feet from the fireplace and walked over to the cupboard. 

Put in the far most left- hand corner of the house, it was a simple thing made entirely of a light, sandy coloured wood. Standing barely up to Eliza’s waist, it comprised of a small top drawer for utensils and, created by the addition of a single piece of wood, a top and bottom shelf for bowls and plates. These two shelves were then hidden behind a set of doors whose surfaces were decorated with identical carvings- twin exotic birds whose long plumage flowed around their bodies like the flames of a fire.

Taking a moment, Eliza stared deeply at these two creatures before swinging the doors open and taking out two bowls. 

Made of carefully worked cedar, the pattern on their reddish- brown surfaces reminded Eliza of pond water in the rain. Slowly closing the doors, Eliza gently placed them on the table within Winona’s reach before going back to the cupboard and opened the top drawer. 

Taking out two spoons, both skilfully crafted from a clamshell and a stick of cedar, she then returned to the table, where she was then handed her serving of stew.

“Thanks” said Eliza as she then walked over to one end of the table. Putting the bowl of food down in front of her, she then stood behind her chair, her eyes fixed downwards and her hands held tightly to her sides.

“Oh,” Eliza heard Winona begin “Stari Bogov let us give thanks to you. Let us give thanks to your servant, Avaron, supreme body and voice of your light. Let us give thanks to his servant, Regash, protector of that which we now take in as sustenance. Let us pay heed to Cherna, the true ruler of this wild earth and swear that, even though we may forever be tempted by the promises of Ogsha, we will remain loyal servants in this world and the next. Sahil!” at these last words both Winona and Eliza looked up. Doing a slight bow, they then took their seats at the table and began eating.

“Why do you go to worship every Saturday?” said Eliza as she put a spoonful of stew into her mouth. 

“To meet with the town’s woman, have a good time.” replied Winona as she ate her stew. “You know you are always welcome to come.” she added with a small smile. 

“Mabey later.” replied Eliza with a shrug. “Anyway, where are the bones?” she said with a small smile. 

“I’ll get them in a second. You know I could have put them to use in a nice soup.” replied Winona as she got up from the table. 

“You mean that spicy one you learned from one of the ladies at worship.” said Eliza with a small shudder. 

“Oh come on Eliza, you know some people will pay good money to eat that soup.” replied Winona as she came back with two fresh pork bones clutched in her fist. 

“So, start selling it then. Why ditch the medicine shtick entirely and get into spices. Come on, with your skills, you’d be making as much as those squinty eyed bastards in no time!” said Eliza as she motioned for Winona to hand over the bones. 

“Firstly, Eliza I think I’ll be doing that ‘medicine shtick’ till the day I die and second, when did the other merchants at the market become ‘squinty eyed bastards’?” she asked as she continued to hold tightly onto the bones. 

“Look, it was just a bad choice of words? Can’t we just forget about it?” said Eliza as she reached for the bones in Winona’s hand. 

“That’s interesting coming from someone who spent three weeks bemoaning the fact that some boy in town called them, what was it again, ‘shark teeth’.” replied Winona as she drew her hand back.

“He didn’t just call me shark teeth Winona!” said Eliza with a small hiss. “That creep and his friends tried to form a circle around me. They threw mud at me. One of them, some girl, tried to steal my clothes.” she added before going silent.

“Eliza, I...” began Winona before placing the bones on the table and walking away in silence.

When it finally came time to do the dishes, Eliza slowly got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen cabinet, a large cedar thing located beside Winona’s ‘study’, a place which, despite the name, was really just a partition from the rest of the house surrounded by large pieces of chemically treated cloth. 

Listening close, Eliza could hear Winona, who had left quickly after dinner, working inside. 

Letting out a sigh, Eliza opened up the drawers and took out two iron basins before turning her attention to the cistern.

Located to the left of the cabinet, it resembled a large wooden barrel with a small brass spigot attached to its side. Turning the spigot, she filled up both the basins with cool, clear water before putting them outside.

Taking in a deep breath, she then went about collect all the other implements: a worn cloth, a coarse brush, and a piece of white soap in a cedar dish, that she would be using for washing before, with a small sigh, finally setting about her task.

“You know we use those things for eating food, not performing surgery.” Eliza heard a voice say behind her as she roughly began scrubbed one of the bowls.

Turning her head, she saw Winona standing in the doorway, her work glasses giving her the appearance of a large spider.

“Yah, but you always make a fuss when they’re not clean enough.” said Eliza before returning to her work. 

“Eliza,” started Winona before pausing “I’m sorry about what happened to you it’s just that, it’s just...” said Winona before pausing again “When you say things like ‘squinty eyed bastards’ it’s the same as when Mrs. Gillespie says you’re a ‘blood drinker’s daughter’.”

“So, you finally admit that she does it.” said Eliza as she dipped the cloth one of the basins and used it to rinse the soap off the bowl in her hands. 

“That’s not the point Eliza.” said Winona as she let out a sigh. “Look, could you just not use that kind of language anymore, at least not in this house?” she said as she watched Eliza begin washing another dish. 

“Well,” began Eliza as she turned to face Winona “I could, but you got to promise me one thing.”

“And what is that?” asked Winona, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“That you’ll get me some blood when they slaughter that pig for the worship potluck this weekend.” said Eliza with a sly smile. 

“Needing a bribe for good behaviour! How old are you?” replied Winona while crossing her arms. 

“Eighteen, now what about that blood?” said Eliza while raising an eyebrow. 

“Look, even if I wanted to get it for you I couldn’t. Mrs. Everfree is overseeing the potluck and you know how she is about these things.” said Winona before rolling her eyes.

“And what do you think of Mrs. Everfree?” said Eliza with a sly smile. 

“If I told you what I think of Mrs. Everfree it would defeat the entire point of my lecture. Let’s just say that she is one of the less pleasant things about worship.” replied Winona while crossing her arms. 

“Funny, considering how she is the chief village priestess.” said Eliza with a playful shrug.

“Oh, don’t be so smug. Anyway, I suggest finishing up with those dishes soon before it gets too cold outside.” said Winona before returning to her study. 

“Will do.” said Eliza as she continued with her work. When she was sure Winona was gone, she reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out the mysterious object. 

“You better not bring me any trouble, you know,” she said as moved a soapy finger over its golden surface, “or else Winona will never let me hear the end of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a little argument about language. Yes, Eliza can be a prejudiced git but so would most people given the circumstances.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when Eliza stepped out of the house. 

Taking in a deep breath, she gently closed the door behind her and began walking, a kerosene lantern held tightly in her hand and a light brown satchel made out of deerskin slung over her shoulder.

When she began to approach the edge of the woods, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the mysterious object. Pausing for a moment, she called up the melody and blue essence around it and then began to follow what she determined to be the largest and brightest ‘stream’.

As she walked she could see that the greenery around her was all slick and wet, no doubt the result of a night- time rain. 

“Well, look at you,” she mumbled to herself as she then saw a particularly damp looking squirrel dart through the undergrowth. Humming to herself quietly, she continued walking, noticing how the thicket around her began to become more and more dense. 

‘I must be entering the deep wood now.’ she thought as she passed a series of unfamiliar looking trees. ‘By Yahwen, how far into the woods does this thing go?’ she thought while looking down at the ‘stream’. Taking in a deep breath, she put the mysterious object back into her trouser pocket and reached into her satchel, pulling out the knife she had previously been using to help collect birch sap.

While most wild animals did their best to avoid humans whenever possible, there was always the odd anomalies who, whether it be out of mind rotting sickness or starvation, became killers of men.

‘Mabey I should have brought my rifle.’ thought Eliza as she became aware of just how thick the foliage was becoming around her. ‘After all, a bullet can do more damage than a blade and I’d rather start defending myself before whatever’s trying to kill me gets close enough to bite my face off.’ she thought with a small shudder. 

Then she noticed something strange.

At first thinking it was just the product of her fear stricken imagination, she slowly began to become certain that, outside of the melody and the breeze moving through the trees, the forest around her was completely silent.

“Strange.” she said to herself as she tightened her grip on the knife knowing that, while a silent forest didn’t always mean danger, it was still a good idea to be on her guard.

As she continued to walk through the forest she became aware of just how unfamiliar her surroundings were beginning to look. Quickly glancing down at the ‘stream,’ she began considering whether or not it would be best to just call off the search and head home. 

‘After all, Winona will likely start wondering why I’m not back yet and an excuse about heading out to check on some traps can only do so much for a woman.’ she thought with a sigh. 

Suddenly she saw them. 

Patches of pale blue light, nearly invisible in the dense forest thicket, shining in front of her. 

Regaining her tight grip on the knife, Eliza carefully walked towards them, noting how the melody around her began to steadily become louder with each step. 

“Well, would you look at that.” she said when she finally stopped in her tracks. 

Located several meters away from her appeared to be the towering, once white wall of some mysterious structure, now obscured by what could be as much as centuries of forest growth. 

Calling away the essence and melody, Eliza approached this strange structure and gently rapped its surface with the knife, getting no reaction but a dull thud. 

‘Well, so far so good.’ she thought as she, with a nervous breath, then gently touched it with her hand, flinching slightly when she found that it was warm to the touch. 

‘It can’t be from the sun.’ she thought as she glanced up at the thick canopy. 

‘Maybe it’s being produced from somewhere in there.’ she thought as she gently prodded the smooth white surface. ‘But how to get inside?’ 

Taking a moment to think, she then began to press the knife’s blade against the structure’s surface, quickly stopping when she noticed that it was in danger of breaking from the pressure.

‘Alright, nevermind them.’ she though as she quickly put the knife back into the satchel. 

‘Well, maybe there’s an opening in this thing’s side.’ she thought as she began to trudge alongside the structure.

Trying to find such an opening was no easy task. Subject to wear and years of foliage, the ground around the structure was twisting and uneven with Eliza, more than a few times, being sent sprawling down by a gnarled tree root or sudden drop in the earth. However, driven by curiosity she, despite more than a few scratches and bruises, continued on her journey. Periodically looking at the structure, she noted how its design appeared to resemble that of an elongated turtle shell. ‘Just what are you supposed to be?’ she thought as she momentarily stopped to glance at its smooth, opaque surface. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour of searching, she found what she was looking for. 

Best described as a gash in the structure’s surface, it was nearly completely obscured by the surrounding foliage. 

Walking up to it, Eliza could see that it was just big enough for her to squeeze through. 

Taking in a deep breath, she got ready to go in before suddenly coming to a halt. Holding her lantern up, she became aware of just how thick the darkness that lay beyond the gap truly was. 

‘Mabey this isn’t such a good idea.’ she thought as she took a slight step back ‘After all, who knows what could be in there.’ she added as she felt a slight shudder go through her body. 

‘Oh, stop being such a ninny.’ she thought as a small rush of rebellious courage spike through her body. 

Not wanting to give herself any more time to hesitate, Eliza hurriedly crawled into the gap, grimacing as she felt twisted wire and jagged sheet metal scratch at her from all sides. 

However, this discomfort didn’t last long as she quickly found herself standing in an open space. 

Moving the lantern in her hand around, she could see that she was standing on top of some sort of grey metallic grading, below which appeared to be nothing but a dark abyss. 

Looking up, she could see that the ceiling was made out of some sort of opaque grey metal that had flat rectangular structures running down its center at regular intervals. Each of these structures, assuming they hadn’t been broken in some way, appeared to hold two long cylindrical containers that, judging by some that were still faintly flickering a faint red, were somehow capable of producing light. 

Looking around, Eliza could see nothing but a long series of doors.

Spaced out at regular intervals and made out of a thick grey metal, each of them had, along with a strange silted grey rectangular ‘thing’ in place a knob, a small white plaque. On this plaque, engraved in black, appeared to be a set of three symbols, some of which seemed to repeat from door to door. 

Coughing slightly at the dusty, metallic smelling air that was now beginning to fill her lungs, Eliza took out her knife and began walking towards this strange sight. 

‘I wonder what’s inside these things.’ she thought as she ran her fingers against one’s cool grey metal. 

On one hand, she seriously considered prying one of the doors open and examining its contents but, on the other, she was worried about what exactly she might find.

“You know, maybe it’s best to leave things as is.” she muttered to herself as she turned away and kept walking. ‘After all, I am in an unfamiliar place and, well, what did they always say about curiosity and cats?’ she thought as she began to approach a thick grey metallic wall. 

Reaching all the way up to the ceiling, the only opening in it appeared to be a doorway that led to a set of steep stairs made out of a dull grey metal. Taking in a deep breath, Eliza used her foot to test the first couple of steps, noting how, despite the years, the appeared to be more or less capable of holding her weight.  
Putting her knife back in her satchel, she began to slowly descend, being sure to keep a firm grip on the thick railing.

‘Damn, whoever lived here must have had glutes of steel.’ she thought after several minutes as she continued to descend the seemingly never-ending staircase, a layer of sweat starting to form on her back. 

Then, just as she considered taking a moments rest, she saw the staircase break at a large platform before again continuing its descend. 

Stepping onto this platform, she saw that, to her left there was a set of grey double doors, above which was situated a large white plaque with some sort of inscription on it. 

Gently pushing against one of these doors, Eliza was surprised to see that it swung open with ease, only letting out a faint creak of protest. 

Cautiously stepping inside, she then found herself in a small corridor with a white ceiling and walls. Looking down, she could see that the floor was covered in what looked like a thick layer of blue Ultraresin, it’s surface molded so that it looked like it was covered in small, equally spaced, blue bumps. 

Walking down this corridor, she immediately noticed the portraits hanging to her right.

Eight in total, they all displayed the head and shoulders of a series of individuals, most of whom were dressed in some sort of pristine white uniform with a high collar that, along with being adorned with thick gold buttoning and braiding, also happened to be covered with an array of either multi- coloured medals or ribbons.

As for the individuals themselves, while they were all definitely, as one of Eliza’s favourite author’s would put it, ‘humanoid’, there were a couple that Eliza would struggle to describe as human.

One of these individuals was a woman with long fine hair that didn’t seem to grow so much as pierce from her scalp in alternating black and white threads and whose skin, with the exception of certain areas around her eyes, nose, and mouth (where it split into oily black patterns filled with a strange gold ‘glitter’), had the unnatural smooth, glossy whiteness of porcelain. 

Examining the picture further, it seemed that the quantity of the ‘glitter’ appeared to increase the closer one got to the woman’s eyes, which were pure black voids with the exception of a stunning golden ring where the iris would normally be. 

Looking around, Eliza could see that nearly all the individuals in the portraits, even those that resembled regular humans, had eyes with irises that resembled molten gold. 

Sometimes, especially in the older looking individuals, this gold appeared to travel down to form veins under the eyes that, especially in those with whom she shared a pale complexion, stood out like large swollen rivers. 

In fact, the only ones who didn’t have golden eyes were a dark- skinned brown- eyed athletic looking man with neatly tied cornrows that were starting to grey from age and a pale- skinned, somewhat heavy set, woman with light auburn hair, furry ears like a wildcat and, strangely enough, bright magenta eyes.

These individuals, along with their differences in eye colour, appeared to be less decorated than those with the golden eyes. In fact, the only one who had less 'bling' than them was the one in the last picture- a pale young man with light blonde hair and glasses that made Eliza’s look petite in comparison. 

Behind those glasses, Eliza could see eyes that, while mostly golden, still seemed to retain a bit of a dark brilliant blue. Looking at this individual, she could see that he, in comparison to the others (who had chosen to go with either a stern frown or a reserved smile), had a grin on his face from ear to ear that reminded Eliza of a mischievous cat. 

‘Well, you all look like an interesting lot.’ she thought as she stepped away from the portraits and turned her attention to the large flag that was hanging below them.

Coloured a deep, blood- like red, it had a smooth white circle in its center within which soared a large black bird, its beak wide open and its talons long and sharp.

“Interesting?” said Eliza as she cautiously admired the flag. ‘Though I’d personally leave out the angry black chicken and put in something nicer, a sun perhaps.’ she thought as she then continued down the corridor. 

Looking around, she could see that it eventually broke off into three side sections, each of which had a white plaque above its entrance with a black symbol on it.  
Peeking into one of these sections, she saw that it appeared to be some sort of bathroom that, hidden behind its farthest stall, contained some sort of large metallic contraption. 

Wanting to take a closer look, Eliza cautiously stepped in. 

Taking a second, she decided to peak into some of the stalls, feeling rather silly but, at the same time, relieved, that there was nothing inside but the standard toilet and paper dispenser. 

In fact, the only thing that caught Eliza’s attention was that above each toilet, instead of the usual plumbing, there was a small black rectangular screen on which a red light occasionally blinked. 

‘What in all that Yahwen flows through is this thing?’ she thought as she walked over and began waving her hand over the strange black surface. 

Suddenly, the toilet flushed. 

Letting out a small yelp, Eliza couldn’t help but freeze for a second as the surprisingly loud roar of the water echoed throughout her once silent surroundings. Heart pounding in her chest, she remained perfectly still as the sound of the water faded away to a dull roar, ears primed from any noises from outside. 

Nothing.

Feeling her heart begin to steady and her face turn red, she walked, dragging her feet, out of the stall. Muttering under her breath about evil technology nearly giving her a heart attack, she then went over to the metallic contraption. 

Attached to the wall by several large bolts, it’s only defining feature was a set of colourful rectangular buttons on its side, each of which looked like they had been splashed with water colour paint and inscribed with a set of black symbols. 

Remembering the incident with what she now termed ‘the black screen of hearing loss,’ Eliza hesitated pressing one of these buttons but, driven by equal parts curiosity and fascination at its beauty, did so anyway.

Immediately she heard a soft clang and watched as a small rectangular door located at the very bottom of the contraption opened up, revealing something colourful inside. Cautiously reaching in, Eliza took out the mysterious object, watching as the small door then proceeded to quickly close. 

Staring at the thing in her hands, she saw that it appeared to be a small circular device wrapped in opaque multi- coloured Ultraresin. Tearing this covering off and reaching in, she then proceeded to pull out a familiar looking contraption covered in a pleasant smelling, albeit still disgusting and slippery, clear ooze. 

Looking at the object in her hand, Eliza didn’t know whether to groan or laugh. ‘And that’s how you do it.’ she remembered Winona saying as she showed her how to ruin a perfectly good cucumber. 

Dropping the object on the floor, Eliza quickly made her way to one of the sinks and turned on the water. 

While the flow was weak and the heat was non- existent, she did the best she could to scrub the ooze off her hands. “By Yahwen, this place is a never-ending parade of embarrassment.’ she thought as she turned off the water and dried her hands on her trousers.

Quickly getting out of the section and back into the corridor she continued to walk down it, taking larger, more relaxed steps. 

Reaching a set of grey doors like the ones at the corridor’s entrance, she nonchalantly pushed them open to see a large room with white walls and a beige tile floor. Looking around the room, Eliza could see that it was filled with large rectangular tables, their sides neatly lined with chairs. 

Going in for a closer look, she could see that both the tables and chairs were very plain in design and made out of what looked like black metal and grey Ultraresin. Additionally, they were all firmly attached to the floor with the chairs being attached to what looked like tiny rails that, as Eliza found out by taking a moment to play around in one, allowed them to be slid back and forth. 

‘I guess this used to be some sort of dining hall.’ thought Eliza as she got up to her feet and began to wonder around the room, taking note of the small grey double doors that were located at odd intervals along its sides and the three large black double doors located at its back. ‘I guess these little ones are entrances while those big ones lead to the kitchen.’ she thought as she sat down on a nearby table and began to wonder where she should go next. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided on a set of grey double doors to her right. 

Swinging them casually open, she was greeted by another corridor much like the one she had previously been in with the only difference being the memorabilia hanging on the walls. 

Said memorabilia included a rectangular white flag depicting what looked like a pale blue globe and several group portraits.

Only slightly bigger than the portraits in the other hallway, they all seemed to depict soldiers, both enlisted men and officers, engaging in what looked like field exercises, albeit dressed quiet differently than any soldiers Eliza had ever seen.

Rather than blacks or olive drab khakis, they wore pants and tunics covered in splotches of multiple shades of green and brown that, no doubt in the bush, resembled the forest floor. 

One particularly striking image involved a fair number of these oddly coloured men and women huddled in a group and signing an L shape with their fingers as they joyfully posed in front of a strange tropical forest, its foliage dotted with what looked like large iridescent wild- flowers. 

‘Just what’s going on here?’ thought Eliza as she continued to walk down the corridor. 

While it was reasonable to assume that the structure she was currently walking through used to belong to some sort of military, many questions still remained: To which country did they belong to? Why had they abandoned this place even though it still seemed to be in good working order? Why were they here in the first place?

As she exited through a set of grey double doors at the corridor’s end, Eliza was greeted with a metallic platform that was connected to a set of stairs going up and down. 

Deciding to take her journey in a downwards trajectory, Eliza began to descend the stairs until she reached another platform, this one leading to a set of orange double doors. 

‘Interesting’ she thought as she glanced up at the white plaque above them which, along with containing the usual black symbols, also contained a set of smaller red ones. 

Taking in a deep breath, she began to cautiously open one of the double doors, positioning her body at an angle so that, if anything jumped out, it would at least hit the door before her.

“Well, looks like the coast is clear.” she said with a sigh of relief as she, thankfully, was met with no surprise attack. 

Carefully stepping inside, she was greeted by a space quite similar to the one she had found herself in when she had first entered the structure, the only main difference being that the grey metallic doors were slightly larger and much less numerous. 

Walking further into the space she could also see that some of the doors, along with having the usual slitted rectangle, also had a large metallic wheel in the front and were reinforced with bolted down strips of some sort of bright silvery metal.

‘Maybe I should have explored upstairs instead.’ she thought as she cautiously walked past another reinforced door. While nothing bad had happened yet, she couldn’t help shake the feeling that she was testing her luck by staying in this place.

Making the decision to turn back after the next door, she continued to push forward, her heart beating faster with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally getting into some of the interesting (and embarrassing) stuff. Also, for those unlucky enough to stumble onto my work yes, it's all done and no, it's not all up yet because copying and pasting stuff takes time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, by Yahwen.” gasped Eliza when she finally reached her intended endpoint.

Standing in front of her was a great metallic door. Haphazardly reinforced with piece upon piece of metal, the square shaped device on its side had been completely reduced to bits of gnarled wire and metal while the wheel on its front had been completely torn off, leaving behind only a ragged metallic stump. 

“Well, this is definitely a good place to turn back!” nervously said Eliza in a voice that was louder than she intended. 

“Wait!”

Freezing on the spot, Eliza began to frantically look around. 

“Who’s there?” she asked in a trembling voice, hoping she had just imagined the sound that had suddenly echoed through the air around her. 

“Wait, don’t go!”

She heard it again, seemingly coming from the direction of the door. This time definitely certain that it was not just her imagination, Eliza cautiously took a step forward. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” she said, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible, knowing that while, she may have just stumbled upon someone in desperate need of help, she could also be walking into a trap.

“Water.” rasped the voice. “Please, just give me some water.”

“How?” asked Eliza, wanting to help but also afraid of what would happen if she got too close to the door.

“To the right of the door there should be a small hatch. Throw a bottle down or just pour some until I tell you to stop.” rasped the voice as Eliza’s eyes drifted to the sides of the door. 

True to what the voice had said, there was a hatch that, especially when compared to the door, seemed to be in relatively good condition. Cautiously she creeped over and opened it, feeling a shiver go down her body when it seemed to descend into nothing but a featureless blackness. 

Taking a deep breath, she reached into her satchel and pulled out a canteen. After all, whoever was behind the door genuinely sounded parched and, to be perfectly honest, what harm could a little water do? 

Opening up the canteen, she then gently poured its contents into the open hatch, watching as the cool, clear stream seemed to disappear into the black void below.

“Thank you, that should be enough.” she eventually heard whoever was behind the door say in a voice that, while no longer rasping, was still somewhat unsettling to listen to. 

“Your welcome. Do you need anything else?” nervously asked Eliza as she closed the canteen and put it back in her satchel. 

“No, just the water will do.” replied the voice in what Eliza assumed was a friendly tone.

“You sure?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed and her body tense.

“Yes, though I may need some more in a couple of days.” said the voice. 

“Do you want me to get it for you?” asked Eliza as she took a slight step towards the door. 

“If it’s not too much trouble. Also, I’m sorry if I startled you earlier. I have to admit that, given the present circumstances, I must be coming off as nothing more than a creepy voice behind a door.” replied the voice to a stunned Eliza. 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that.” said Eliza, feeling herself relax a bit.

“Maybe, but you have to admit that I don’t exactly sound like Saint Beneficent the First.” said the voice with a small laugh. 

“You sound fine.” said Eliza despite knowing that was a lie. 

The voice, while not outright malevolent, was tinged with a thick, mysterious accent that, combined with the odd way it seemed to growl every world, did make Eliza somewhat uneasy. 

“If you say so.” replied the voice. “Anyway, I just realized that I haven’t even asked you your name. Mine is Grigori, but, for the sake of keeping things informal between us, you may call me Grisha .” he continued in what could be considered a light tone. 

“It’s nice to meet you Grisha, I’m Elizaveta.” began Eliza, hesitating as she uttered her name to this stranger. 

“Elizaveta, may I say that’s quite a lovely name.” replied Grisha from behind the door.

“Thank you, my mom, Yasha, picked it out herself, said it was the name of a heroine in a ballad from the old country.” said Eliza before letting out a quite sigh.

“Interesting.” said Grisha with a pause “You know, why don’t we continue our talk at a later date. After all, it likely took you quite a while to find this place and I’m sure someone must be getting worried about you.”

“Alright, how about in a day or two.” replied Eliza, trying to come up with something that sounded like a reasonable time span.

“If you wish.” replied Grisha “Also, before you go, there’s something I must ask you.”

“Sure, go ahead.” asked Eliza, her body beginning to slightly tense.

“Can you, for the time being, keep this place and my existence a secret.” said Grisha in a serious tone. “I understand that it is an odd request, but trust me when I say that it is for the best.” he added after a slight pause. 

“If you insist.” replied Eliza as she began backing away from the door. “Goodbye Grisha.” she added before hastening her pace away from the door. 

“Goodbye Elizaveta.” replied Grisha in what sounded like a friendly tone.

It was well after midday when Eliza was finally able to exit the mysterious structure. Calling up the essence and melody she began to hastily make her way home. 

‘Good lord Winona is going to kill me.’ she thought as she raced through the undergrowth. ‘What am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell her?’ she thought as her mind turned to Grisha. 

On one hand, she had promised him she would be back, but on the other, well by Yahwen, on the other he was some terrifying voice behind a door that couldn’t look more ominous if it had ‘Death! Do not open!’ written on it in blood! 

“Seriously Elizaveta, didn’t you learn anything at school, you could have been.” muttered Eliza to herself before pausing. 

‘Could have been what?’ she thought as she kept walking. After all, it wasn’t like Grisha had threatened her or anything and, even if he had, that door certainly looked thick enough to stop him.

Letting out a sigh, Eliza kept walking. While it was undeniable that Grisha, as he had put it, didn’t exactly sound like Saint Beneficent the First, he didn’t really say or do anything that was particularly threatening. 

‘Plus’, thought Eliza as she stepped over the trunk of a fallen tree, ‘you have to admit that you can be pretty freaky yourself sometime.’ 

Letting out another sigh, Eliza continued to trudge through the forest, watching the greenery around her begin to thin. 

‘I must be close.’ she thought as she spotted a familiar looking spruce. 

“By Yahwen, Winona is going to eat me alive!” she muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Eliza!”

Letting out a loud yelp, Eliza clumsily jumped back and tumbled into a patch of shrubs. “Winona!” she said in a shaky voice as she climbed back up to her feet. 

“By Yahwen, where were you!” shouted Winona, her light brown eyes fixed on Eliza. 

“I was…um…just…um…checking some traps I set out several days ago.” replied Eliza as Winona stormed over to her. 

“Right, like I hadn’t heard that one before.” harshly said Winona as she began to examine Eliza on all sides. “By Yahwen Eliza, what happened to you? Your shirt is filthy and,” paused Winona as she moved closer to Eliza “you smell like a car crash.”.

“I told you I was checking on some traps.” said Eliza as she felt Winona firmly grab her wrist. 

“Elizaveta, tell me the truth.” ordered Winona in a quiet but forceful voice, her light russet eyes staring into Eliza’s own. 

“Alright, alright.” said Eliza as she quickly shifted her gaze to the ground. “When I was out collecting sap I found something buried in the ground.” she began, her mind trying furiously to work faster than her mouth. 

“And what was it?” asked Winona, her arms crossed. 

“A piece of metal?” replied Eliza, before taking in a deep breath. 

“And why didn’t you tell me about it?” said Winona, before letting out a sigh. 

“Because I wanted to see if it led to anything useful first. After all, didn’t you chew me out several weeks ago for, what was it again, ‘collecting junk’?” said Eliza as she removed a thin branch from her hair. 

“And did it?” asked Winona, her arms still crossed. 

“Not really, not only did I end up going practically to the border of the uplands, but it just took me to a broken down car.” replied Eliza with a sigh.

“All the way out there?” said Winona, her eyebrows raised.

“Yah, judging by how badly that thing was beat up I think it may have been carried over by a landslide.” added Eliza as she shifted her eyes down to the ground. 

Then, after what felt like an hour, Winona uncrossed her arms and walked over to her. “When we get back you’re going to sweep the house like you promised. Also,” paused Winona, “there’ll be no hunting this weekend.” she added as she turned around and motioned for Eliza to follow her.

“And what, in all that Yahwen flows through, am I supposed to do then?” shouted Eliza with an irritated sigh.

“Wash the windows, mop the floors, clean the outhouse, make some brooms; if you still don’t have enough to keep you busy I’ll find something!” added Winona as she kept walking. 

“Oh, by Yahwen Winona, what has gotten into you?” asked Eliza as she let out a growl in irritation.

“I should be asking you the same thing. Look Eliza, you’re eighteen, it’s time you understand that you can’t just run around the woods anymore.” she added with a sigh. 

“Oh, not this again.” grumbled Eliza while rolling her eyes.

“Eliza, you have so much potential.” began Winona as she stopped and turned around to look at Eliza. 

“To do what?” said Eliza, her eyes hard. 

“Eliza, we’ve been through this before.” said Winona, her eyes pleading. 

“You had to do it didn’t you! Run off to the city! Spend all of mom’s money! Leave me stuck in this place despite all my hard work!” said Eliza, her fists clenched.

“Eliza!” 

Eliza let out a small growl as she felt Winona grab her wrist. 

“What?” she snapped as she turned to face her.

“I had to do it.” said Winona, her fingers firmly clasped around Eliza’s wrist. 

“For you.” said Eliza with a sneer.

“No, for you.” replied Winona in a hard voice before slowly letting go of Eliza’s wrist and walking away, leaving Eliza, once again, alone in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Eliza, please water the mysterious stranger (considering what I know from stories, in the long run, it will either turn out very well or royally fuck you over).


	5. Chapter 5

“By Yahwen, when I’m done with you, you’ll be used to scrub the bloody outhouse!” shouted Eliza as she dug out another splinter before taking in a deep breath and returning to her work. 

“May the light of Avaron burn your descendants to a crisp!” she muttered under her breath as she continued to split the ends of the small hickory sapling in her hand with a jackknife.

“Strange, I never knew there were worshippers of the Starry Bogav in this village.” said a voice to her right. 

“It’s pronounced Stari Bogov. Anyway, what can I do for you today?” said Eliza as she slowly looked up at the stranger that had approached her. 

“By Yahwen” she quietly muttered to herself, her eyes growing wide.

Standing in front of her was a tall young man who looked like he had just stepped out of a book in Winona’s ‘private’ collection. Heavily tanned with a lean muscular built, he was, of all things, naked from the waist up and had curly hair that, along with being a red so dark that it was nearly black, had a thickness and length that many a women would kill for. 

“I heard this was the home of the local herbalist, Dr. Winona Astakhova?” he said as he flashed Eliza a small smile.

“Yes, but she’s not in right now.” said Eliza as she continued starring at this curious stranger. “Is there, uh, anything I can get you?” she added while standing up to her feet.

“Oh, just some tea bundles.” he said as he looked up at Eliza who, at her full height, was only an inch or two shorter than he was.

“Which flavour?” she asked as she took a step back, noticing the slightly intimidated look on the stranger’s face.

“What are the options?” he asked, watching Eliza move closer to the doorway of the house.

“Spicy pumpkin, sweet forest berry, garden’s delight, and taste of the east.” replied Eliza, noticing the stranger’s eyes following her every move. 

“How about just one of everything then.” he said as Eliza entered the house and came back with five small bundles wrapped in colourful paper.

“Alright, there’s about 12 bags in each one and it’s 20 cents per bundle.” said Eliza as she handed the stranger the bundles. 

“20 cents? Kind of pricey aren’t they.” he said as he reached into one of the many brown deerskin pouches that hung from the belt around his waist.

“Well, they aren’t exactly easy to make.” replied Eliza with a raised eyebrow. 

“Really?” said the stranger as he handed her a large gold coin. 

“Of course! Why, I once nearly fell off a cliff getting the herbs for the sweet forest berry and, by Yahwen, don’t even get me started on the spicy pumpkin!” said Eliza while shaking her hands for emphasis. 

“That bad, huh.” said the stranger with a sympathetic sigh. “Also, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you say by Yahwen if you worship the Stari Bogov?” he asked as he put the bundles Eliza had given him into a pouch on his belt.

“That’s actually kind of an interesting story. You see even though Winona and I were raised as servants of the Stari Bogov our mom would still take us to worship every weekend.” said Eliza with a sigh.

“How come?” asked the stranger as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well everyone in the village went, so I guess she didn’t want us to feel left out. Personally, I stopped going after I turned 14.” she replied with a shrug.

“Really?” said the stranger in a sympathetic tone.

“Yes, though it’s really not that big of a deal. Plus, while my sis is at worship I pretty much have the house to myself. Anyway, I didn’t catch your name?” said Eliza as she looked up at the stranger. 

“Oh, it’s Mordecai, though you can just call me Cai.” he replied with a small smile. “Anyway, what’s yours.” he added as he looked up at Eliza.

“Elizaveta, or just Eliza for short. Anyway, I haven’t seen you around before, do you live in town” asked Eliza as she returned his smile.

“Kind of. My family and I just moved into this village several days ago.” said Cai as he let out a small sigh.

“Miss home?” asked Eliza as she gave Cai a sympathetic glance. 

“A little, but who doesn’t.” replied Cai, a look of sadness briefly flashing across his face. “Anyway, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” he asked, a smile once again on his face. 

“Sadly yes, I got to clean this place from top to bottom, scrub the outhouse, wash some sheets and, on top of all that, make a dozen or so split brooms.” said Eliza with a groan as she sat down on her previous spot and resumed working with the hickory sapling.

“Mind if I help.” said Cai as he walked over to her. 

“Be my guest, though I don’t have another knife.” said Eliza as she handed him a hickory sapling from the pile at her feet.

“Oh, it’s alright, I got my own.” he said as he reached into one of the pouches on his belt and produced a gleaming metallic blade, its edge sharp and flawless. Taking in a deep breath he began to work the sapling as if it were a block of warm butter, effortlessly splitting its ends into long strips that he effortlessly bent back and held down with his hand.

“By Yahwen, how are you so good at this.” said Eliza as she picket another splinter out of her hand. 

“Just practice really. I’ve been making things out of wood since I was old enough to hold a knife, though, to be perfectly honest, my first few creations left much to be desired.” he said as he started cutting off the more brittle strips that appeared as one got closer to the heart of the sapling. 

“How so.” said Eliza as she began turning the strips she had cut into her own hickory sapling forward and tying them down firmly with a tow string.

“Well there was the wolf that look like a deformed sheep, the cow plop that was supposed to be a bird, and the flute that um, looked like a very choice piece of human anatomy.” he said as he let out a small chuckle.

“Interesting.” said Eliza with a wide grin. “Anyway, did you keep any of them?” she added with a sly look in her eyes.

“Of course!” he said with a wide smile, “I would never throw out a work of art no matter how misshapen, ugly, or unintentionally phallic.”

“Wow, watch your language there, saying that word disrupts your connection to Yahwen.” said Eliza with a smile, as she did her mock impression of Mrs. Everfree.

“Really?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, to even imply that human beings reproduce in any way either than, I don’t know, budding means you are a hedonistic heathen doomed to completely lose touch with Yahwen and, upon death, have your being crumble to dust and have your essence forever forsaken to the Abyss.” replied Eliza while waving her hands in the air like tendrils of seaweed. 

“Darn it! Guess I’m damned after all! Thanks for nothing Father Lorik and telling me all I need to have a connection with Yahwen was to be a good person!” said Cai in a jokingly upset tone.

“Oh, it’s alright. We can both be heathens together.” said Eliza with a smile as she gave Cai a light nudge on the shoulder. 

“Well, I can’t say I would mind that.” replied Cai with a smile. “Anyway, what do you think?” he said as he handed her the finished split broom. 

“By Yahwen, it’s amazing!” gasped Eliza as she brushed her fingers over its soft wooden surface. “Why, I…” she began before going silent. Taking in a deep breath, she couldn’t help but feel her mouth began to water as a familiar salty metallic scent filled her nostrils.

“Ai, Eliza I got your pig blood!” she then heard Winona shout as she stumbled over to the house, her hands tightly clutching onto the handle of a large silvery iron bucket. 

“You owe me big time, but I got…!” she exclaimed before suddenly noticing Cai. “Oh! By Yahwen, I…um…hello, do you need anything?” she began, trying frantically to dispel the shocked expression on the young man’s face. 

“No, thanks, um…Eliza?” asked Cai as he turned to face her with a look on his face that wavered between shock and confusion. 

“Cai.” quickly began Eliza as she watched him suddenly take a quick step back. Feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest, she quickly brushed her tongue against the surface of her teeth which, sure enough felt serrated and sharp. 

“Look it’s really no big deal.” she began as she watched him take another step back. 

“Your eyes, your teeth.” he began in a faintly trembling voice.

“It’s nothing. It’s just something that happens. I’m not going to hurt you!” she said as she watched him continue to back away from her. 

“You know, I think I’ve got to get going now.” he said as he turned around and quickly walked past Winona who silently watched him go before letting out a sigh. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly walked over to Eliza and gently set down the bucket beside her. 

“I’m sorry about that.” she said as she ran a hand through Eliza’s hair. 

“Don’t be, he was going to find out eventually.” said Eliza with a sigh. “Anyway, aren’t you mad that I scared away one of your customers?” added Eliza with a downcast look. 

“There’s a difference between this and that time you purposely made Mrs. Blackwell run out of the house screaming.” said Winona with a slight frown. 

“I know, Mrs. Blackwell didn’t have a chest like a tropical fertility god.” replied Eliza with a slight smile only to see Winona’s frown widen. “Yah, bad joke.” she added with a sigh. 

“Were you two getting along?” asked Winona as she helped Eliza carry the bucket into the house and set it atop of the table. 

“Yes, though I wish he didn’t have to find out about my, er, peculiarities as you call them so soon.” replied Eliza, her eyes downcast.

“Honestly, what’s done is done. If he comes around, good for him, if he doesn’t, well, depending on how much trouble he gives you, either tell me and I’ll chew him out or do it yourself.” said Winona with a shrug. 

“Really, chew him out myself, has my birthday come early?” asked Eliza, her eyebrows raised.

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking then forget it. You still have to behave.” said Winona as she got two large wooden mug from a cupboard and set them down on the table.

“Joy.” said Eliza with a small groan. “Well, at least I still have my blood. Anyway, how did you get it?” asked Eliza as Winona handed her a small metallic ladle.

“Well, I had to play it sneaky and ask Mrs. Ashe to get it for me. You see, her and Mrs. Everfree are on pretty good terms and, by Yahwen, if the butcher’s wife says she needs some pig’s blood for sausage, she needs some pig’s blood for sausage.” replied Winona with a slight grin as she began making herself a pot of tea.

“Nice.” said Eliza while nodding her head. 

Taking a deep breath of the scent that emanated from the blood in the bucket she then quickly reached down with a ladle and filled the mug nearest to her nearly to the brim. Taking in another deep breath, she could feel her mouth begin to fill with clear, slightly viscous saliva and a slight discomfort begin to shoot through her gums as her teeth extended to their full length. 

Letting her face break out into a manic toothy grin she then brought the mug to her mouth and began to drink, rejoicing in how the salty metallic liquid seemed to become like spring water after the thaw; rushing, gliding, cleaning out the debris and bringing in new life. 

“Judging by your expression I’m guessing it was good this time?” said Winona with a clever smile.

“When's it ever not good?” replied Eliza with a wide grin as she licked the remaining blood from off her teeth and lips. Taking hold of the ladle, she filled her mug again, this time sipping the viscous metallic liquid slowly, savoring its smell and taste. 

“Thanks for getting this stuff for me.” she said with a smile in between sips. 

“What are big sisters for?” said Winona with a grin as she carefully took a hot pot from out of fireplace and walked over to the table. Carefully, pouring some tea into her mug she then walked back to the fireplace and, in order to let it cool, hung the pot from a metallic hook on its exterior. 

“Though a part of me still wishes you’d switch your tastes to something a little more, well, vegetarian.” she said as she walked back to the table and took her mug of tea in her hands. 

“Not gonna happen.” replied Eliza with a wide smile.   
“  
Alright then, but know I got some great recipes if you ever change your mind.” said Winona with a shrug.  
“  
If they’re anything like that beet sludge you made last summer than I think I’ll pass.” replied Eliza before turning her eyes to the blood in her mug. “Ai Winona, do you think there are other people like me out there?.” she asked in a somewhat somber tone.

“There’s got to be. After all, you had to come from somewhere and, considering what Doctor Hartwick from the city said as well as the show you put on every other month, it likely wasn’t from a spore.” said Winona as she took a sip of her tea.

“Then why does it seem like I’m the only one?” asked Eliza before letting out a quite sigh. 

“Well, we do live in one of the smallest villages in the province.” said Winona as she walked over to Eliza and put her hand on her shoulder. “Look, even though it may not seem like it sometimes, you will find someone.” she said with a smile. 

“You sure?” said Eliza as she took a sip of blood.

“Of course! After all, there has got to be at least one person as strange as you out there.” she said as she gave Eliza a playful rub on the head. 

“Maybe.” said Eliza with a small smile as she shifted in her chair, feeling the piece of the mysterious structure in her trouser pocket brush against her leg and send her thoughts adrift.

“You alright?” asked Winona as she noticed the slight change in Eliza’s expression.

“Yah, just daydreaming a little, that’s all.” said Eliza as she took another sip of her blood and turned her eyes to one of the house’s windows, watching as, stirred by the summer breeze, gently swayed the canopy of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, obligatory YA eye candy it's finally time you've arrived. Let's hope Eliza didn't scare you too badly because I'd really like to see more of you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally getting a bit of backstory time from Grisha.   
> (Warning: Some descriptions of war and graphic violence in this Chapter, so make sure to prep if you are sensitive to these things).

“Ai, Grisha are you there?” shouted Eliza as she cautiously approached the great metallic door. 

“You came back?” replied Grisha in a surprised voice that carried with it the hint of some other emotion that she couldn’t quite make out.

“Why not?” replied Eliza as she reached into her satchel pulled out a canteen. 

“Anyway, I remember you saying you wanted water, so I got some right here if you’re interested.” she said while shaking the canteen around slightly. 

“Why, thank you! Just pour it down the hatch like last time.” he replied in what sounded like an overjoyed voice. 

“Alright.” said Eliza before she did just that, once again watching the clear water disappear into the abyss below. 

“Say Grisha, how long have you been in this place?” she asked as she closed the canteen and put it back in her satchel.

“To long.” replied Grisha with a slight pause. 

“Can you get out?” asked Eliza, her eyes turned towards the great metallic door. 

“Sadly, no.” replied Grisha with another pause.

“Are you trapped here?” asked Eliza in a voice that was equal parts concerned and curious.

“In a sense, though it’s not as bad as it could be.” replied Grisha in a strangely light tone.

“Really?” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Well, especially considering what happened, I still have enough resources to keep myself going for, say, 50 more years.” he said with what sounded like a laugh.

“What happened?” said Eliza, her mind now filled with curiosity.

“Honestly, I’d rather not get into it.” replied Grisha.

“How come?” asked Eliza, ashamed by her forwardness but also desperate to know. 

“Let’s just say it’s an overly long and uncomfortable story and our, no doubt, limited time could be better spent talking about something else.” he stated in a firm voice. 

“I see.” said Eliza as she took in a deep breath. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“You.” he said as Eliza took in another deep breath.

“Well, there’s really not that much to say. I’m eighteen, live pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and spend my all time either outside hunting or helping Winona with her work.” she replied with a sigh.

“I see. Also, who’s this Winona?” inquired Grisha as Eliza let out another sigh. 

“Oh, she’s my older sister. You see, after our mom died, she kind of took it on herself to raise me.” replied Eliza, a hint of sadness in her voice. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” said Grisha in a sympathetic tone. 

“Oh, it’s alright. I mean, she does a pretty good job, even with that stick that periodically materializes up her rear.” replied Eliza, glancing down at the calluses on her palms.

“Interesting. Sadly, I can’t really relate, being an only child and all.” replied Grisha with a small laugh. 

“Yah, what, um, was your childhood like?” said Eliza, hoping to get at least a little bit of information on her elusive conversation partner. 

“Well, since my father left when I was really young, I was mainly raised by my mother and her parents. All things considered, they did a fairly good job but, well, let’s just say we didn’t start out with the best relationship and things only went downhill, especially after I began doing contract work with the military.” said Grisha with what Eliza noticed was a very faint growl.

“Ai, Grisha, I’m sorry for sounding ignorant, but what does doing contract work with the military mean?” she said in a cautious voice. 

“Oh, it just means that you work for the military as a civilian. In my case, I worked primarily as a researcher but, sometimes, I also did work as a medic.” he replied in a matter- of- fact voice. 

“And did you like it?” asked Eliza, feeling a little more relaxed. 

“For a time.” he replied, a hint of some emotion that Eliza couldn’t quite place in his voice. “Anyway, may I ask what you do for a living?

“Again, I hunt and help Winona. Sometimes, I even do an odd- jobs or two for a local farmer. I also used to have this part- time thing at the schoolhouse, but...” said Eliza before going silent, the sadness and frustration clear in her now downcast eyes. 

“You know, I may be reading too much into things, but something’s telling me that you’d rather be doing something else.” said Grisha in a sympathetic voice.

“Well yes, but I really don’t have a choice in the matter, especially ever since Winona decided she wanted to become a big shot doctor and went gallivanting off to one of those fancy university in the big city.” she replied with a frustrated sigh. 

“And how did that go?” asked Grisha.

“Well, outside of spending all of our mom’s money, not very well. Heck, at least she managed to get qualified as a herbologist and, even then, she could have done it without throwing away my future!” replied Eliza with a pause.

“And what was that future going to be?” asked Grisha from behind the door.

“Well, for starters, getting out of the village, maybe even travelling over the border?” replied Eliza with a sigh. 

“And then what?” inquired Grisha. 

“Then…” began Eliza before looking down on the floor. “Ai, Grisha...” she said after a pause “Is it okay if we talk about something else?” 

“Alright” replied Grisha in a friendly voice. “You know, why don’t you tell me something about the world outside. After all, the last time I was out, this place was nothing more than dense forest filled with animals, some more troublesome than others.” 

“Well, that’s still a pretty accurate description.” added Eliza with a chuckle. 

“Of course, it’s far more civilized than in the days of the first settlers but, even in the big cities, it’s really nothing compared to what can be found in the Kingdom of Atania or even the United Republic of Paidan to the south.” she added with a sigh. 

“How so?” asked Grisha, his voice tinged with intrigue. 

“Well, let’s just say that a toilet that flushes is something that people get excited over.” replied Eliza with a shrug. 

“Really?” said Grisha, clearly struggling to maintain a semi- serious tone.

“It’s true, and don’t even get me started on what happens when some rich fop decides to drive their automobile into town.” said Eliza while rolling her eyes. 

“You know, your descriptions are starting to reminds me of working in Vakara.” said Grisha in a somewhat wistful tone. 

“Vakara? Where is that?” said Eliza in a puzzled tone.

“For now, let’s just say really far away.” replied Grisha. “Oh, it was quite something, stepping out of the clinic to look at the twilight sky, tinged with orange and turquoise and decorated with those two moons, big and round like a set of giant eyes; feeling that warm, dry breeze and smelling the scent of ripening fruit from the trees; listening to the world, once filled with the braying of animals and the clang of wares from the nearby market, suddenly become quite and still, the only sound for miles being the low drone of prayer from the loudspeakers on the nearby minaret.” he said, his voice filled with equal parts longing and melancholy. 

“It sounds so beautiful!” exclaimed Eliza, completely entranced by Grisha’s description  
.  
“It was, until a car bomb went off or a sniper started shooting or someone set off their vest filled with explosives. Then it was just pure chaos. Screaming, crying, a young girl whimpering as she drowned in a pool of her own blood and mucus, a man staring in shock at the bloody stumps that used to be his legs, another blinded by shrapnel.” said Grisha, his voice clearly shaking with rage.

“Why?” gasped Eliza, as she blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

“War, that’s why.” replied Grisha in a suddenly calm voice. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” he added after a slight pause. 

“It’s alright.” replied Jeza as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.“It’s just, the way you describe it, it sounds so different from all the stories I’ve read.” she added before taking in a deep breath. 

“How so?” asked Grisha, his voice still calm. 

“They make it all seem so grand and glorious, why, maybe even a little fun.” she replied while looking down at the floor. 

“And do you believe them?” said Grisha in a voice that, while inquisitive, appeared to pass no judgment. 

“Not entirely.” replied Eliza as she continued to look down at the floor. “I mean, I always knew they left some stuff out but, by Yahwen.” she said as she put her head in her lap.

“You know it was a shock for me too, and I already knew about these things.” said Grisha in a soft voice.“Yup, first day captain straight out of training. Boy, was I in for a surprise.” he said with a melancholy laugh.

“I thought you said you just worked for the military as a civilian?” inquired Eliza as she lifted her head from her lap.

“Yes, though prior to that I served for several years as a medical officer.” replied Grisha.

“Why, did you decide to make the switch?” cautiously said Eliza. 

“Let’s just say that, over time, I came to the conclusion that I could do more for my patients in the laboratory than in the operating theater.” replied Grisha in a somewhat somber tone. 

“How come?” asked Eliza, somewhat puzzled by Grisha’s statement.

“Well, without getting into too many details, what most of my patients had was, too put it bluntly, incurable. Sure, we could try drugs and, if that didn’t work, transfusion and surgery, but most of the time it was too late. Plus, even if you did save the poor saps, they were usually so broken and brain damaged that they’d die anyway.” said Grisha with an audible hiss of frustration. 

“Sounds awful. Can you tell me what exactly they had?” replied Eliza, frightened but also intrigued by this mysterious illness. 

“Maybe some other time.” replied Grisha. “Something’s telling me that if we don’t stop talking soon, you’ll end up in hot water with Winona again.” he quickly added before Eliza could protest.

“I guess.” replied Eliza as she rose to her feet. While she was curious to know what exactly had been plaguing Grisha’s patients she also couldn’t deny that staying too long could again would get her in trouble with Winona. 

“Ai, Grisha?” she said as she dusted off the back of her trousers and picked up the lantern she had used for lighting.

“Yes?” inquired Grisha. 

“Next time we meet, do you want me to bring you anything other than water?” she asked, thinking that it would be a good idea to show Grisha some politeness in exchange for his stories.

“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble, some meat would be nice.” he added with a slight hiss. 

“Sure, do you have anything particular in mind?” asked Eliza, a little unnerved by the gnawing hunger that she could now detect lurking behind Grisha’s words.

“Any small hot-blooded critter will do.” replied Grisha.

“And do you want me to clean it or?” began Eliza before she was cut off by Grisha. 

“Don’t bother. Just bring it to me fresh, preferable right after it’s been shot.” he said, desperately trying to maintain a calm tone. 

“Alright, see you in a day or two then.” said Eliza as she began backing away from the door.

“Alright, see you too.” replied Grisha in a cheery tone, the hunger still lingering in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, you really got your work cut out for you, hugh?” muttered Eliza under her breath as she stepped over a fallen tree trunk. 

“Getting the meat will be the easy part, but what to tell Winona? Of course, I can always just say I’m going hunting, but that will only work for so long. Plus, I don’t know how soon it’ll be until Grisha gets hungry again.” she said before letting out a sigh. 

‘Grisha.’ she thought as she walked through the undergrowth. 

‘By Yahwen, I still got so many questions to ask him.’ she thought as she let out another sigh and sat down on a nearby stump. ‘What was killing his patients? His work? Vakara?’ 

‘Vakara, by Yahwen, two moons!’ she thought as she gazed up at the clear blue morning sky. ‘There’s no way he could’ve been talking about this place unless he was making stuff up or…’ she thought as her eyes grew wide. 

“By Yahwen, why didn’t I think of this before!” she shouted as she brought her palm to her forehead. 

“Think of what?” asked a voice behind her as Eliza, with a loud yelp, half- jumped half- fell into the nearby undergrowth. 

“Who’s there!” she shouted as she tried to pick herself up off the ground while spitting out bits of shrubbery. 

“The tall dark stranger who helped you carve some split brooms.” said a familiar voice as Eliza looked up to see a hand being offered to her.

“Thanks.” she said as she took it, eyes growing wide when she felt its strength and warmth. 

“No problem.” said Cai as he picked a stray twig out of her hair. “Anyway, what’s this thing that you never thought of before?” he said while giving her an inquisitive look. 

“Oh, just an idea for a new trap.” said Eliza as she glanced cautiously in his direction. “Say, what brings you out here?” she said as she watched him begin to pace around a nearby tree. 

“I carve things out of wood, remember?” he said as he ran his fingers along its rough bark. 

“Yes, anyway I better leave you to that.” said Eliza as she adjusted the satchel on her shoulder and got ready to go. 

“You know you can stay if you want.” she suddenly heard him say behind her as she took her first steps. 

“Really?” asked Eliza in a skeptical voice as she slowly turned around to look at him.

“Yah, after all, it can get kind of boring with no one but the bugs for company.” he said as he began examining another tree. 

“Alright, what do you want?” asked Eliza with a hard look.

“To talk?” he said with a shrug.

“Look, I know you saw my eyes and teeth.” said Eliza, her brows hard.

“Yes, and both were quite terrifying.” he said as he casually took a seat on a nearby stump.

“So!” said Eliza, her eyes narrowed. 

“So, sometimes curiosity is stronger than fear.” he said with a shrug. 

“Yes, says the man who nearly died of fright on my doorstep.” grumbled Eliza as she watched Cai continue to sit nonchalantly on the stump.

“True, but that was before I knew you weren’t going to eat me.” he replied in a matter- of- fact tone. 

“Yes, because me selling you tea and literally saying ‘I’m not going to hurt you’ is not clear enough of a hint.” replied Eliza in an irritated voice.

“Yah, that really wasn’t one of my brightest moments.” he said with a nervous smile.

“You think.” said Eliza, still irritated. 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?” he asked in a sympathetic voice. 

“Sure.” cautiously said Eliza.

“Alright.” replied Cai with a small smile as he reached into one of the many pouches that hung around his waist and pulled out a small rectangular- shaped block of light, creamy coloured wood. 

“What’s your favourite animal?” he asked as he looked up at her.

“A fox, I guess.” she replied with a shrug. 

“Really?” said Cai as he took out a glove that looked like it was made out of worn grey wool and slipped it on to the hand that he was using to hold the piece of wood.

“Yes, though it’s just because I like the stories about them.” said Eliza as she watched Cai take out a pencil and begin sketching out a design. 

“Not a fan of them in real life?” he said with a small shrug. 

“By Yahwen, no! They’re vicious little snots! Why, they’re the reason me and Winona don’t have chickens anymore!” exclaimed Eliza before letting out an irritated growl.

“That bad, hugh?” said Cai with a sympathetic sigh, “Have you tried setting traps?”

“By Yahwen, we tried everything! Setting traps, going into the woods to shoot their little brains out, crying and praying! Gaah, they just kept coming and coming until we eventually just threw our hands up in the air, said some choice epithets involving Cherna, and called it a day.” said Eliza before sitting down beside Cai. 

“Damn.” said Cai with a sympathetic smile. “Say Eliza, is it true that you, uh, are a blood drinker.” he said in a nervous voice as he looked down at her.

“Yes, but don’t assume I’m like the vampires you read about in books.” said Eliza in somewhat hard tone. 

“Not that I did, but how so?” inquired Cai as he took out a small knife and began carving the piece of wood in his hand. 

“Well firstly, I don’t get it from people and don’t really want to. Secondly, I don’t need it everyday or ever, if that’s what things come down to. Thirdly, while it does make me feel good, I can’t just drink gallons and gallons of it without getting sick and puking. And finally, I don’t know where some writers get the whole ‘tastes like chocolate and enlightenment’ shtick, but it still tastes like blood- salty and kind of gross.” she said before letting out a sigh.

“So, what you’re saying is that’s it’s pretty much beer.” said Cai with a smile.

“Actually, yes.” said Eliza with a small laugh. 

“Say Cai,” she began as she watched him carve the piece of wood in his hands “how'd you find out I was a blood drinker?”

“The villagers told me.” said Cai as he continued to work.

“Oh.” replied Eliza in an anxious tone as her body stiffened. 

“What did they say?” she asked, her eyes fixed on the ground. 

“That you’re a smart mouth curmudgeon who likes to drink the blood of not-so-innocent animals.” he replied in a joking tone.

“Can’t really argue with that.” said Eliza with a small laugh. 

“They also mentioned something else.” he said while slowing down his carving. 

“And what was that?” asked Eliza, noticing the slight tension in his body.

“That you’ re not actually Yasha’s daughter.” he said in a nervous voice. 

“No, really? What gave it away?” said Eliza as she playfully raised her hands in surprise. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to offend you.” said Cai as he returned to his carving. 

“Think nothing of it.” said Eliza with a shrug. “Ai, you want me to tell you about it?” she said while giving him a friendly smile. 

“If it’s alright with you.” said Cai as he continued his carving.

“Why not, it’s quite a story.” said Eliza before gazing off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Cai didn't run off after all (let's see what happens now that he's decided to stick around).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time to see how Eliza was born.  
> (Warning: Birth related squicky-ness. Reading while eating cherry cobbler or anything else red and chunky is strongly not recommended).

Yasha walked alongside the beach, the cool ocean wind gently blowing through the thick red curls of her hair.

Letting out a small sigh, she took a moment to gaze up at the full moon above her head. 

Uttering a small prayer, she continued on her journey, her worn leather shoes slightly sinking into the fine sand with each step.

Clasping the metallic pail and lantern tightly in her hands she turned her dark hazel eyes to the ground. She was looking for driftwood, washed up shells, smooth stones, anything she could use to carve or craft in her free time- something she had very little of these days, especially since Winona had been born.

Setting the down pail, she used her free hand to dig in the ground around her, being careful to avoid any of the sharp stones or biting insects that lay hidden beneath the sand’s top layer.

Then, just as she pulled out a large flat stone, she heard it- a strange animalistic howl that echoed through the air around her. 

Clutching the stone tightly in one hand and a lantern in the other, she quickly scanned her surroundings, every fiber in her tan, worn body taunt like the string of a bow.

Suddenly, she heard the howl again, this time accented with a cry that sounded uncannily human. 

Turning her head in its general direction, her eyes fell upon what looked like an animal stumbling towards the forest. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, Yasha slowly began to head back towards the house.

‘Better to leave it alone.’ she thought with each step. ‘Why, if it’s mind’s rotten…’ she began before freezing in her tracks. 

The thing, which had previously been heading towards the forest, had suddenly turned around and was now moving towards her at a surprising speed.

Letting out a surprised scream, Yasha got ready to throw the stone in her hand and run before the thing suddenly crumpled to the ground. Letting out a series of haunting, pain filled cries, it then appeared to curl up on itself and, if Yasha’s ears weren’t lying to her, start faintly sobbing.

Now intrigued as much as she was frightened, Yasha cautiously walked over to the creature, her heart pounding with each step. As she got closer, she couldn’t help but let out a series of curses, more out of surprise than anger, as her eyes fixed on the thing before her.

It was a woman, her face nearly obscured by long filthy black hair, dressed in a grimy, oversized, hodgepodge of clothes and animal fur. Looking closely, Yasha could see that she was heavily pregnant, her abdomen protruding precariously from her thin frame.

Taking a step closer, Yasha was startled when the woman let out a sudden hiss and attempted to move away before letting out another pain filled howl and collapsing back down on the sand. Turning her head, she gazed up at Yasha through brilliant grey eyes as she barred her teeth, sharp and jagged like a wolf’s, at her in an angry snarl. 

“I’m just trying to help.” said Yasha in a firm voice, unsure if the woman could understand.

The woman, meanwhile, continued to snarl at Yasha before letting out another sudden yelp. Moving her hand to her abdomen she glanced from Yasha to it and then back to Yasha.

“I can help you.” repeated Yasha as she felt the woman’s eyes scan over her body. 

After a moment that felt like an eternity, the woman let out what appeared to be a strained sigh and gave Yasha a curt nod.

“Alright, I’m going to have to ask you take your clothes off from the waist down.” said Yasha as the woman gave her a quizzical look.

“The baby’s gonna have to come out somewhere and chances are it’s gonna be between your legs.” said Yasha in a stern tone as the woman, letting out an annoyed breath, began attempting to take off her boots before letting out another yelp and crumpling in a ball.

“Here, I’ll do it.” said Yasha as she bent down and began to undress the woman who, with an embarrassed look on her thin face, slowly moved herself into a semi- seated position.

“Can I do this or do you want to do it yourself?” asked Yasha as she began to get ready to remove the woman’s trousers. The woman, who was now trying her best to avoid looking at Yasha, paused for a moment. Letting out another strained sigh, she let Yasha begin to undo her belt.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed miss.” said Yasha in a sympathetic voice as she began to remove the woman’s clothing. 

“Alright, now I’m going to ask you to bend your legs a little so I can take a look.” said Yasha as the woman gingerly obeyed her command. 

Bending down, it took Yasha all the will in her body to avoid letting out a scream. 

The woman’s anatomy, despite being no different from that of any other, was covered in a thick layer of blood, some crusted some fresh, that was intermixed with mucus and a strange blackish red fluid. Glossy like oil, it almost appeared to wiggle and pulsate as it slowly poured out of the woman onto the sand below. 

‘Not good, not good at all.’ thought Yasha as she began to quickly rise to her feet. 

Just then, the woman let out another pain filled cry and Yasha watched as the blood and fluid began to pour out of her with increased intensity as her fleshed raised in such a way that it that signaled that the arrival of a child was imminent. 

Looking up, Yasha could see that the woman’s face was frozen in a look of sheer panic as she drew in uneven shaky breaths that then cut off in a strained yelp whenever she was hit by another wave of pain. 

Knowing she did not have much time to act, Yasha did her best to help her transition her breathing to a steady, continuous pant before turning her attention back to the coming child.

Watching closely, she could see the crown of the child’s head begin to emerge into the world. At this point, the woman let out a piecing animalistic wail as she dug her nails into the soft sand. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Yasha did her best to try to get her to resume her panting despite only being met with more screams. Turning her attention back to the child, she watched as its head steadily emerged from the woman’s body. 

Taking her hands, she gently began to guide it out as the woman screamed words in a language Yasha did not understand. Gradually, the child, a girl with a head covered in fine strands of what would eventually become thick black hair, made its way out into the world. 

Coming to rest fully in Yasha’s arms, it lay covered in a glistening layer of fluid from the womb as well as other secretions normally associated with birth. 

Opening its mouth, it let out a loud, almost animal- like cry, as Yasha got a full look at the strange tiny teeth that lined its mouth. Turning her head, she could see the mother weakly holding up a large piece of animal fur that she had previously been using as a scarf. 

Taking it from her, Yasha quickly dried off the newborn. 

Instructing the woman to open up her shirt, she then placed the newborn near one of her small breast and let it latch itself onto a nipple. The woman, meanwhile, gave a large toothy grin as she gently moved her thin long fingers over the baby’s small body. 

Tentatively, she then tried to pull at the umbilical cord that attached the newborn to the afterbirth still inside her body, only to have her hand quickly moved away by Yasha.

“No, not here.” she gently said as she watched the woman turn her eyes, now slowly starting to adopt a glassy fixed gaze, back on her child. 

Gently continuing to stroke her offspring, the woman began to quietly sing a song that was unlike any that Yasha had ever heard before. Slow and haunting, its alien melody gradually grew softer and softer until the woman finally fell silent. 

She would never sing again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Whoo boy,” said Cai as he let out a nervous sigh “that was quite a story.”

“Well, I wasn’t kidding.” said Eliza with a shrug, her eyes fixed on the ground. 

“Did she get a burial?” asked Cai in a somewhat anxious voice.

“No, Yasha wanted her to but instead she was cremated and her ashes scattered to the wind.” said Eliza with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Sorry to hear that.” said Cai as he put his hand sympathetically on her shoulder. “Did they at least leave you something to keep?” he asked in a gentle voice.

“No, everything that she had on was thrown in to the fire with her.” said Eliza with a sigh. 

“Heck, it didn’t even make much sense. True, she could have had some illness but, if it was really so contagious, then why didn’t Yasha get sick. Heck, why am I still here!” yelled Eliza as she felt the tears begin to build in her eyes.

“You know, it didn’t have to be anything big. An earring, a single lock of hair would have been enough. Something to hold on to.” she said while shaking her head. ‘Something to find out where she’d come from.’ she thought.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” said Cai as he gave her shoulder a slight rub. 

“Don’t be, you weren’t the one that tossed her on the pyre.” replied Eliza as she gently took his hand into hers. “Heck, there’s still one thing of hers that they didn’t burn.” she said with a slight smile. 

“Apparently, I look a lot like her too or, at least, that’s what Yasha always said.” she said as she turned to look up at Cai. 

“Sadly, I can’t offer you much help in that department. Though, I do hope she found some peace.” he said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“So do I. At the very least, she gave birth on the beach with Yasha instead of alone in the forest, so that must have provided her with at least a little comfort.” replied Eliza with a small sigh.

“Do you know why she may have been trying to head up there in the first place?” asked Cai in a hesitant voice.

“No.” replied Eliza. ‘But I know someone who might.’ she suddenly thought as she felt a familiar object in her trouser pocket brush across her leg.

“Ai Cai, I got to get going now.” she said as she got up to her feet.

“Oh,” he replied with a nervous look on his face “do you still want this?” he said as he held up a small carving of a sleeping fox. 

“Of course,” she said with a smile as she took it from him. “Oh and Cai,” she said with a mischievous look in her eyes “stop by my place for tea sometime?”

“Sure.” he said with a smile.

“You mean it?” said Eliza, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Absolutely! After all, having tea with a pretty lady who drinks blood, is still having tea with a pretty lady.” he said with a sly grin.

“Yah, of course.” stuttered Eliza as she gave Cai a slight nod and turned around. 

Feeling her face begin to turn red. she hurriedly headed home, tightly clutching the wooden fox all the way.

When she finally arrived at her destination, Eliza took a moment to sneak the lantern back into the tool shed where it had come from. 

Giving her clothes a quick brush down she then proceeded to casually stroll through the door, much to the surprise of Mrs. Everfree. who was sitting at the table with Winona, a hot cup of tea in her long dark fingers. 

Taking a moment to say “Hello,” Eliza felt the woman’s dark hazel eyes begin to bore into her as she made her way across the room.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” said the woman, her brows furrowed. 

“I,” began Eliza before she noticed Winona’s pleading eyes, “could spare a moment.” 

Pulling up a chair she sat down beside the woman who, ever so slightly, moved away from her.

“You know you should come to worship sometimes.” said the woman, her eyes gazing down on Eliza.

“Thanks, but I have work to do around the house.” replied Eliza, trying to maintain a polite tone.

“Well, so does your sister, but somehow she always has time to come. After all, you do know what happens to those who fail to maintain a connection with Yahwen?” she said, her thin brows furrowed.

“Yes,” replied Eliza as she looked down on the table.

“The same thing that happens to those who steal the life of another to further their own.” she continued as she took a sip of her tea.

“I no more steal the life of the pig whose blood I drink than the fox does of the rabbit that it eats.” replied Eliza in a firm tone. 

“Perhaps, assuming you can just stick to pig.” said Mrs. Everfree, her voice tinged with sarcasm.

“No, sometimes I throw a little bit of cow in there for extra flavour.” replied Eliza in a tone that was harsher than she intended. 

“Is that so? Also, what have you got there?” said Mrs. Everfree as she noticed the wood carving in Eliza’s hand. 

“Taking up thieving as well, are we?” she said as she reached out to snatch it from her.

“Actually, someone gave it to me.” she said as she quickly handed the carving to Winona 

“Really, who?” asked Mrs. Everfree in a skeptical voice.

“Some boy from town.” replied Eliza, not wanting to give the woman any more details than absolutely necessary.

“Oh, what’s his name?” continued Mrs. Everfree, her eyes locked on Eliza’s.

“I didn’t catch it.” said Eliza, feeling Mrs. Everfree’s gaze dig deeper into her body.

“Well, if you can’t tell me his name than how am I supposed to know that you’re not lying?” replied Mrs. Everfree in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

‘It’s not your damn business if I’m lying or not!’ thought Eliza as she took in a deep breath to steady herself. “Ma’ am, I told you I don’t know his name.” she curtly replied. 

“Well, then I guess I’m going to have to get the village authorities involved.” said the woman with a slight sneer on her face.

At the mention of these words Eliza felt her blood run cold. “Look I…” she began before she was cut off by Winona.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Mrs. Everfree.” she said as she casually rose to her feet.

“Yes, but if she stealing now, then.” began Mrs. Everfree in a hurried voice.

“Then I will discipline her properly.” replied Winona in a matter-of- fact tone. 

“Anyway, Dr. Heathwood will be coming over soon, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to end tea here.” she said as she gave the most sympathetic look she could manage to Mrs. Everfree.

“Oh, that’s quite alright dear. I had to get going soon anyway” said Mrs. Everfree in a suddenly cheery tone as she got up and began to move towards the door. 

“However, do make sure that you get the whole business with the carving sorted out; the last thing this village needs is a thief running around.” she said as she glared at Eliza.

“Will do.” replied Winona with a solemn nod as she helped escort the woman out of the house, gently closing the door behind her. 

Pausing for what felt like an eternity, she then slowly turned to face Eliza and let out a loud agonized groan that, had they been in the inner wood, would have definitely brought a randy moose or two to attention.

“Trying to attract a mate?” said Eliza with a sly smile as she watched Winona walk over and collapse into a nearby chair. 

“No, but that woman!” said Winona as she let out another sigh and put her head in her hands.

“Look, I didn’t know she would try to get the village authorities involved.” replied Eliza, her heart still somewhat racing. 

“She wouldn’t have and, even if she did, Warrant Shelby would have let her have it.” said Winona while shaking her head. 

“Yes, ever since that incident with the stained- glass window last fall, the two have been on anything but good terms.” replied Eliza with a slight shudder. “Still, that was pretty extreme, even for her.” she added as she stole a sugar cube from the porcelain bowl on the table.

“She, well, she really cares about you.” said Winona with a sigh.

“Yes, you can tell that by the loving way she tries to spread rumors behind my back or the gentle look in her eyes when she tells me that I’m damned to the Abyss for the 50th time.” replied Eliza as she popped another sugar cube into her mouth. 

“I never said she had a good way of showing it, she just…” replied Winona with another sigh.

“Wants to stick her nose into everyone’s business, especially mine.” butted in Eliza as she ate a third cube.

"Alright, you stop eating those before your rear sticks together.” said Winona as she snatched a fourth sugar cube out of Eliza’s fingers. “Also, what’s up with the carving, because if I find out you’ve been stealing you’ve got more than making brooms to worry about.” she said as she looked up at Eliza. 

“Oh by Yahwen relax, Cai gave it to me.” said Eliza with a smile that was wider than she intended.

“Amir’s son?” asked Winona, her eyebrows raised.

“Yes, assuming he happens to be a tall, handsome fella with hair to die for.” said Eliza, the smile still on her face. 

“Well, that’s one way to describe him.” said Winona as she put the wooden carving on the table. “So, you think he likes you.” she said with a sly smile. 

“Well, it’s a kind of early for that. Heck, one minute he’s terrified of me the next he’s carving me a fox.” replied Eliza with a sigh. “Granted, him liking me would not be a bad thing.” she said as a dreamy look began to form on her face.

“Falling in love are we?” said Winona as she gave Eliza’s shoulder a playful shove. 

“What, no?” said Eliza as her cheeks turned slightly red. “Anyway, do you know where the photo albums are?” she said, remembering what she had come to do in the first place.

“Yes, I’ve moved them to the top shelf of the cupboard in my room. What do you want them for?” asked Winona, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, just feeling a little nostalgic, that’s all.” replied Eliza with a shrug.

“Alright, just make sure to put them back when you’re done.” said Winona as she got up and began to clear the cups off the table.

“Will do.” Eliza said with a smile. ‘Will do’ she thought as she took a brief moment to glance out at the forest beyond the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to give Cai props for being a trooper (yes, Eliza did leave some of the more graphic details out but it's still kind of sad and disturbing story). Also, yes, Mrs. Everfree will be a regular.


	10. Chapter 10

Rifle at the ready, Eliza moved slowly through the forest, its foliage illuminated a pale blue by the dawning sun.

Looking around, she took note of the various ‘streams’ that darted across the ground, each one leading her to the potential hiding spot of her prey.

The rain last night had kept them pinned to their shelters and, especially now, they would be eager to feed and warm their wet fur.  
In spite of her earplugs, she could hear them begin to move about as the music that indicated their presence, a soft pulsating beat, ebbed and flowed around her.

Taking heed of a particularly thick ‘stream’, she steadily moved alongside it, taking a brief pause after every ten paces. It was this pause that was especially important. 

Her prey was a nervous creature which, unable to handle the suspense, could just as likely be driven to take flight by the pause as by the sound of her approach. 

Suddenly, she heard the music spike to her right. Fixing her eyes on her fleeing target she quickly shouldered her rifle and fired.

Her prey, which moments before had been trying to make its getaway, tumbled to the forest floor, the muscles in its limbs giving one final effort before going still.

“Alright, let’s see what we got here.” said Eliza to herself as she walked over to its resting place. Picking her prey up by its long ears, she took a moment to examine its small body noting how the music and essence around it, despite being fainter than before, were still present.

“Well sir, looks like you passed the quality check.” she said to herself as she put her prey in the satchel that was slung over her shoulder. “Now, time to see if the same can be said for your friends.” she said as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and, rifle in hand, continued through the forest.

It didn’t take Eliza long to hunt down the rest of her prey. 

Confidence in her stride and satchel filled with her kill, she quickly hurried to Grisha’s door, only taking a brief detour to ‘borrow’ a lantern along with some oil.However, when she approached the great metallic door she couldn’t help but feel her confidence waver slightly when she caught sight of its ominous appearance. 

“Ai Grisha, you there?” she said in a voice that was more shaky than she intended.

“Yes, also what’s that you got with you?” he asked, the hunger clear in his voice.

“Oh, just some rabbits. Do you want me to drop them down the hatch for you?” replied Eliza as she reached into her satchel.

“Of course! Of course! Send those furry suckers down here at once!” shouted Grisha as Eliza walked over to the hatch. 

Taking in a deep breath, she dropped in three rabbits, watching as their small bodies disappeared into the darkness below. Turning her attention back to the door, she couldn’t help but jump back when she suddenly heard a loud metallic thump.

Listening close, she could hear the sound of snapping bones followed by the sickly slimy crinkle of flesh as it was gnawed on by a ravenous mouth. 

“Grisha?” she said as she took a step away from the door, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

“Yes,” she heard him respond in a voice that, while more collected, was still tinged with hunger.

“Did you, um, like them?” she said in a shaky voice.

“Of course! Though I likely scared you there, didn’t I.” he replied in a sympathetic voice.

“No, well, maybe a little.” replied Eliza, noting the rapid beating of her heart.

“You have to excuse me, I haven’t had fresh meat in a long time and, as you likely heard, got a little carried away.” he said in an apologetic tone.

“That’s quite alright.” said Eliza as she sat down cross legged in front of the door, her heart now returned to a more steady beat. “Anyway Grisha, is it alright if I ask you a couple of questions?” she said, the confidence returning to her voice.

“Ask away.” calmly replied Grisha.

“Alright, the first question is, well, are you an alien?” said Eliza, thinking it would be best to get to the point.

“Well, I can definitely say I’m a foreigner. However, when it comes to whether or not I’m an intergalactic visitor from the stars, well, that’s kind of complicated.” he said with a small chuckle.

“How come?” inquired Eliza.

“You see, I technically both do and do not come from your planet.” said Grisha.

“What?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed in thought.

“Alright, how much do you know about alternative worlds?” inquired Grisha.

Oh, you mean like the idea that somewhere out there there exists a reality where we’re all ruled by pigeons. Yes, I’ve heard of them” replied Eliza, beginning to understand what Grisha was getting at.

“Well, what if I told you I came from one.” replied Grisha, his voice tinged with humor.

“Well, normally I’d tell you to put down the hash pipe but, considering our circumstances, I think I’ll make an exception.” said Eliza as she looked at the structure around her. “So, why did you decide to come here?” she asked in a tentative voice.

"I didn’t. The Altira needed another medic and I just happened to be first pick, civilian status be damned.” replied Grisha, his voice tinged with frustration.

“The Altira?” said Eliza, mouth fumbling over the pronunciation of the unfamiliar word. 

“Al-tier-a, the ship we’re currently on.” replied Grisha.

“Ship?” said Eliza as she once again looked at the structure around her.

“Well, you can’t exactly travel across worlds on the back of a pony, can you.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Can’t say, never tried.” replied Eliza, pleasantly surprised to get another small laugh out of him. 

“Anyhow, the next question I’m going to ask you is a little bit more personal.” she said as she reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a picture. Taken in crisp black and white, it showed her on the eve of her graduation from the 12th grade- standing by the ocean in a white dress decorated with fine embroidery, long hair down and billowing in the breeze.

“Go on.” said Grisha, in an intrigued voice.

“You see, I want you to take a look at this picture I’m going to drop down the hatch.” she said as she, with a moment’s hesitation, let the image sail down into the darkness below. 

While it hurt to let the picture go it, Eliza reasoned, was the only way she may finally be able to get some information on her elusive past.

“Ai Grisha, you got the picture.” she said, noticing how her companion had now fallen silent.

“Oh, yes.” he replied with a slight pause, almost as if he had been interrupted while in thought.

“Anyway, does it look like anyone you know?” asked Eliza brimming with curiosity. 

“Eliza,” said Grisha after another pause “who’s this a picture of?” 

“Me, it’s just, apparently I look a lot like my mom and I’m wondering if you knew her?” said Eliza somewhat hesitantly.

“Yasha?” asked Grisha, confusion evident in his voice.

“Actually no, you see…” began Eliza as she told Grisha the story of her birth.

“So, you’re a swart blut.” said Grisha, his voice brimming with interest.

“A what, what?” said Eliza, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Swart blut, chorna krov, or, as you’d say in your language, black blood.” continued Grisha excitement continuing to build in his voice.

“So, does that mean I’m royalty or something?” said Eliza only to hear Grisha burst into a fit of laughter.

“Royalty! Well, maybe yes in the case of your line.” said Grisha before breaking down into another fit.

“Ai Grisha, OK if you clue me in on the joke here?” asked Eliza, becoming ever the more puzzled by his reaction.

“Oh sorry, I just got a little carried away there. Despite what many would think, being a black blood just means you carry a strain of HAP or, as it’s more commonly known, the Stigma in your body.” said Grisha, quickly adopting a matter-of-fact tone.

“Stigma?” said Eliza as she looked down in confusion at the veins that snaked down her pale arms.

“The panacea of the Alanian Empire. The parasite that gives life and health in return for blood.” replied Grisha, a hint of graveness in his voice. 

“Parasite! Are you saying I’m sick with something!” said Eliza as sweat began to form at the nape of her neck. 

“Yes and no. Think of it as just another one of the many symbiotic processes that already exist inside your body.” replied Grisha, noticing her distress. “I can explain things in more detail if you’d like.” he said in a sympathetic voice. 

“Yah, that would be nice.” said Eliza in a shaky voice as she continued to look at her skin. “Ai Grisha, can this ‘Stigma’ kill people?” she said before going silent.

“I’d be lying if I said no. After all, it was what kept killing my patients.” he said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, Eliza learns that she is a black blood. As for the name, while it's never stated in this part, the actual organism looks like a black loufa under a microscope (hence the black part). As for how small it is, think something only slightly bigger than a prion.


	11. Chapter 11

At the mention of those words Eliza could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at the door. 

“I’m assuming that was a lot to take in.” said Grisha, noticing her silence. “If it makes you feel any better, their case was quite different from yours.” he added in a light tone.

“How do you know?” said Eliza in a voice that was harder than she intended.

“Well, have you been bleeding from all your orifices lately, experiencing crippling pain and headaches, maybe even had one of your limbs literally start eating itself?” asked Grisha in a joking voice.

“No.” said Eliza as she quickly gave her body another check over.

“Then you’re good.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“For now!” said Eliza, her heart rate rising and beads of sweat starting to form at the nape of her neck.

“And that ‘for now’ will likely be the case until the day you die. You see, not every strain, so to speak, of Stigma is created equal. The strain that exists in your body was most likely specifically engineered over many years to provide the most benefits to your health while impacting your ability to function as little as possible.” stated Grisha.

“What do you mean by likely?” said Eliza, not exactly reassured by Grisha’s words.

“Well, without a specialized blood test, I can’t be certain what exact strain of Stigma you have or if you even have any in you to begin with.” replied Grisha with a sigh.

“Then why did you call me a black blood?” said Eliza, a hint of frustration in her voice.

“Just because I can’t tell you something with absolute certainty doesn’t mean I can’t make an educated guess.” said Grisha firmly. “Anyway, even without the blood test I can still give you a pretty accurate assessment.” he added in a confident voice.

“Alright.” replied Eliza, curious about what Grisha was going to do next.

“However, I’m going to have to ask you to get something first.” said Grisha before relaying a series of instructions that, in no time at all, made Eliza wish she had brought something to write with. 

“Alright, is that clear or do I need to repeat myself?” asked Grisha in a firm voice.

“No, I’m good.” replied Eliza, hoping the statement was as true as she wanted it to be.

“Alright then, good luck.” replied Grisha with a hint of humor in his voice as Eliza nervously walking away from the door.

Stepping out onto the metallic platform, she began to descend the stairs, free hand gripping tightly on the railing. Listening close, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat uneasy as the metallic clanging of her steps echoed in the empty air around her.

Looking down, she could see the staircase steadily spiral into the dark depths of the Altira. Feeling her world begin to spin with it, Eliza quickly looked up. Steadily breathing in and out, she quickened her pace, only slowing down when the stairs finally branched off into another metallic platform.

Quickly stepping onto it, she took a moment to examine the blue double doors at its end, large worn things with a faded white plaque above them. 

Looking up at this white plaque, she could see that it, along with the usual set of black symbols, contained the image of a snake curled around a staff.

‘Well, let’s hope that’s not supposed to be literal.’ she thought as she carefully pushed open one of the doors and stepped inside. 

Looking around, she could see that she had entered what appeared to be some sort of waiting room, a dreary place where chairs made of metal and hardened grey Ultraresin stood lined up like soldiers in front of a large wooden desk.

Taking a closer look in the desk’s direction, Eliza could see that, hanging from the ceiling above it, there was a large, thin rectangular structure. Made of what appeared to be black Ultraresin, it’s opaque, dust covered surface faintly reflected the glow of Eliza’s lantern as she began walking across the room.

Cautiously turning her head from side to side, she could see that it’s walls were adorned with various posters. 

Walking over to one, she could see that it displayed, along with a series of striking red and black symbols, the image of a young man. Shown from the shoulders up, he had a sickly, pale complexion that was not helped by his eyes. Terribly bloodshot, their green irises stood out like dying islands among a sea of disgusting scarlet. 

“Well, that’s not troubling at all.” uneasily said Eliza to herself as she stepped away from the poster and, remembering Grisha’s instructions, entered the closest of two corridors that extended from the far side of the room. 

Turning to face the first door on her right, she gingerly turned its metallic handle. ‘Alright, let’s hope nothing in here tries to kill me.’ she thought as she stepped inside.

Quickly looking around, Eliza couldn’t help but be reminded of her many visits to the city doctor. 

‘OK, this isn’t so bad.” she thought as she took a moment to plop down on the examination table at the far end of the room.

“Alright Doc, I’m ready for my inspection.” she joked as she swung her long, slender legs up in the air. Jumping back down on the ground, she took some time to examine the many posters that decorated the room’s cream coloured walls. 

Despite initially appearing to contain nothing more than the usual human anatomy, Eliza couldn’t help but notice that there was something off about them. 

Walking over to take a closer look, she saw that, at least on some of the posters, the teeth of the people they depicted all ended in sharp points. What’s more is that some of these people also had strange, cat- like ears and at least two had what appeared to be a set of horns and a tail. In fact, there was even a poster that depicted, as Eliza would put, ‘an honest to all that Yahwen flows through werewolf’. 

“By Yahwen, actual snakes on sticks would have been less weird than this.” said Eliza as she began to dig through a wooden cabinet that was situated against one of the room’s walls. 

Along with the usual tools of medicine, there were a couple, including several packets of blue gloves that appeared to be made out of thin Ultraresin, that were unfamiliar. 

‘By Yayweh, would Winona kill to get some of these.’ she thought as she remembered the incident several years ago that made her sister swear off all white clothing forever. 

Suddenly, she was filled with the urge to take a packet, only stopping when she reasoned that, one, she would end up breaking her promise to Grisha and, two, the gloves could still be coated with something that, while not necessarily dangerous, could still mess with her sister’s work.

Turning her attention back to her searching, she considered going back to Grisha for further clarification when she finally spotted it.

It was a small cylindrical device that was just big enough to comfortably fit into the palm of her hand. Made of grey metal and glossy black Ultraresin, it had had five sizable buttons on its top, each inscribed with a different symbol. 

Turning it over in her hand, Eliza could see that one of its ends was comprised of a sort of lens that shone smartly in the light of her lantern despite a fine coating of dust.

Grasping her prize tightly, she then left the room and hurried up to Grisha, legs aching when she finally got off the stairs. 

‘I swear, the crew of this place must have been part horse.’ she thought as she half walked, half limped over to Grisha’s door.

“Ai Grisha, I got your little doo- dad.” she said as she took the device out of her pocket and thumped down on the floor.

“Excellent, now just tell me the three letters that are inscribed on the side.” he added as Eliza began turning the device over and seeing that, true enough, there was a set of symbols inscribed on the side in silvery metal. 

“Alright, there’s what looks like a capital ‘a’ with two dots above it, an uppercase B, and something that looks kind of like a circle with a line running down the center. Honestly, I don’t know if this makes sense to you, but it looks kind of like an uppercase F in Slavan.” replied Eliza, hoping that her description was helpful.

“Ok, I think I got it.” replied Grisha after a pause. “Now, can you press the two buttons furthest from the lens.” he said as Eliza, with a loud yelp, nearly dropped the   
device as a bright beam of white light blasted into her field of vision.

“I would also suggest not hold it directly in front of your face.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Yah, that would have been a nice heads up.” said Eliza as she frantically blinked the spots of colour out of her vision. 

“Well, maybe some of us shouldn’t rush.” chided Grisha as Eliza grumbled to herself. “Anyway, hold the up lens towards you and please try not to blind yourself this time.” he added in a cheery voice.

“Will do.” replied Eliza as she followed Grisha’s instructions, her eyes now beginning to adjust to the bright light emanating from what appeared to be a small bulb above the lens. 

“Alright, and got it. Also, might I say that you have way more freckles than in your picture.” he added as Eliza held the lens up towards her.

“Well, I try to hide them but the damn things just won’t stay put.” replied Eliza, feeling somewhat self- conscious.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so hard them. After all, they show that you’re a hard worker.” said Grisha in a light tone. “Anyway, it’s time for our assessment to begin.” he added as Eliza got ready to follow his instructions. 

The assessment itself, Eliza found, was pretty much identical to an annual check-up at the doctor. Moving the device in her hand around and occasionally pressing down on one of the other buttons, she showed Grisha her body, focusing primarily on the ears, eyes, and mouth, while he asked her the usual questions about her lifestyle, health, and so on.

“Alright, now this next part is going to be kind of tricky.” said Grisha as Eliza finished telling him about her childhood penchant for sunburns. “You see I need you to enter the state where your secondary teeth come out.” he said as Elisa, sensing what he was getting at, felt her face begin to grow hot.

“Do you need me to give you some assistance?” said Grisha in a friendly tone, noticing her response. 

“No, it’s just that, well, it’s kind of complicated.” said Eliza, remembering the usual reaction to her teeth.

“Trust me, you can’t show me anything I haven’t seen before.” reassured Grisha as Eliza, feeling some of the tension begin to leave her body, closed her eyes and concentrated.

She thought of the fall festivals and the slaughter of pigs, seeing their dark red blood running freely from their slit throats and into iron pails. 

She thought of dipping her hands into one of these pails and watching the hot liquid steadily pool into the trench created by her palms and bringing it to her mouth. 

She thought of the taste of salt and metal, simultaneously sickening and delicious, as it spread across her tongue and down her throat and of energy spreading through her body like a current, invigorating her to sing, to dance, to hunt.

“Wonderful, wonderful! Now, to carry on with the assessment.” she heard Grisha suddenly cheer as she, with a slight start, opened her eyes. Running her tongue across the bottom of her teeth, she noticed that they had indeed turned sharp and pointed. 

“Uh, Tah dah?” she said in a nervous smile as she then participated in what turned out to be pretty much a repeat of the previous examination.

“You know, you’re one of the few patients I had who actually got ‘ready,’ so to speak, without any help.” said Grisha as he finished up the assessment.

“Why, don’t they know about the joys of pig’s blood?” said Eliza with a smile.

“Oh, they definitely do, it’s just that most Alanians like the idea of being black bloods more than they do the reality. I mean, why, I remember this Captain I treated several years ago. Reduced to a nervous wreck around his wife all because of, well, I think you might be a bit too young to hear the rest of that story.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Young, I’m eighteen!” said Eliza, slightly pouting her lip.

“Well, have you ever, as it’s politely said in your language, been with anyone?” inquired Grisha. 

“I know what you’re getting at, and no. I mean, there is this boy, but...” began Eliza as a realization dawned on her. “You know, I think I kind of stayed too long.” she said as she got up to pack her things.

“Alright, just come back soon and try to bring something a bit bigger than a rabbit. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re delicious, uh, but not very filling.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Understood.” said Eliza with a smile. “Also, Grisha?” she added as she took the lantern in her hands.

“Yes.” he replied.

“Am I a black blood?” she asked.

“You most definitely are. Now go out there and try not to bite anyone too badly.” said Grisha in a cheery tone.

“Wil; do!” replied Eliza as she waved him goodbye. ‘Bite anyone! Trust me Grisha, unless they happen to be walk on four legs, I’m not biting anyone anytime soon.’ she thought with a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, yes, being a black blood technically means you're a vampire (albeit kind of a cruddy one who can't even sparkle*).  
> *Exceptions do exist but they require you to have very 'interesting' parents who are pretty much living rocks.


	12. Chapter 12

“Fall down a well, did we?” said Winona as Eliza walked through the front door of their house.

“No, just out hunting rabbits?” said Eliza as she took out the three small bodies still remaining in her satchel.

“Strange, you usually bring home more than this.” said Winona as she took them from her.

“Hey, they’re sneaky little buggers. Plus, the ear plugs you make me wear don’t make it any easier.” said Eliza with a huff.

“It’s called I’d rather not have you go deaf before your hair starts greying. Anyway, last time I checked, you could use your special sense to find them just fine.” replied Winona as she brought the rabbits over to a small wooden counter at the far end of the room. 

“Anyhow, come over here and help me get dinner ready.” she said as she motioned for Eliza to come over and help her get out the tools necessary for skinning and cleaning the meat.

“Alright, just save me the hearts this time.” said Eliza as she kicked her boots off her feet. Taking a moment to wash her hands, she then began bringing out knives, filling metallic pails with water from the cistern, and setting out wooden bowls for fur and waste.

“You know, these feel kind of stiff. Have you been holding on to them for a while?” said Winona as she began removing the fur from the first small body. 

“Trust me, they’re still good.” said Eliza as she pulled up a chair next to Winona.

“Still, it’s summer and you can never be too careful.” said Winona as motioned for Eliza to begin pealing some of the potatoes and root vegetables that lay in sacks beside the counter.

“Hey, the music’s never been wrong before.” said Eliza as she got up and filled a wooden bowl with water from the cistern and set it at the far end of the counter.

“Really, then what about that goose?” said Winona as Eliza’s face broke out into a grimace.

“We do not speak of the goose!” stated Eliza as she picked up a large potato and mimicked throwing it at Winona.

“Careful there.” said Winona as she gave Eliza a sly look while holding up a hand full of slimy intestine and other innards.

“Point made.” said Eliza as she picked up a small knife and began working on the potato in her hand. “Anyway, what happened while I was out?” she asked Winona as she began working on the second rabbit. 

“Oh, mostly the usual, though Amir’s son came over today.” she said as she removed the innards from the animal in her hands.

“Really?” said Eliza, pausing mid- peal.

“Yes, he was looking for you.” she said as she began working on severing the rabbit’s hind legs.

“Oh, what for?” replied Eliza, brimming with curiosity.

“Just a trip into town. Anyway, I invited him for dinner.” she said as she severed the rabbit’s spine with a loud thunck.

“Dinner.” said Eliza to herself as she suddenly became aware of all the dirt and grime covering her clothing and body. “You know you could have told me about this a little sooner.” she said, returning to her pealing. 

“Trust me, I’ll help you get ready before he arrived.” she said as she moved on to the third and final rabbit.

“Playing matchmaker are we.” said Eliza with a sly smile.

“No, just making sure you don’t die old and alone.” replied Winona in a light voice.

“Says the great spinster herself.” said Eliza with a small laugh.

“Careful who you call a spinster.” said Winona as she knowingly pointed to the three rabbit hearts she had set aside on the counter. 

“Hey, I also called you great!” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Context matters, my little glutton.” replied Winona with a smile as she picked up one of the heart and waved it in front of Eliza’s nose.

“Alright, enough with the teasing.” said Eliza as her mouth began to salivate from the coppery scent entering her nostrils.

“Fine, but finish up your peeling first.” replied Winona as she slyly placed the heart on the part of the counter closest to Eliza.

“Oh, you.” muttered Eliza under her breath as she returned to her work with a renewed fervor.

Once the last of the ‘accursed tubers’, as she called them, had been dealt with, Eliza rinsed the grime of her hands and took hold of the rabbit hearts. Plopping them in to her mouth one at a time, she grinned at Winona who, with a shrug, helped herself to some gooseberries she had picked earlier.

“You want to try some?” said Eliza with a toothy grin.

“Thanks, but they’re a little too salty for me.” said Winona as she motioned for Eliza to come over.

“Ok, what do you want?” said Eliza with a smile as she sauntered over beside her.

“Well, I promised to make you look presentable for dinner, didn’t I.” she replied with a sly look on her face as she led Eliza, who wondered if she should protest, to her room.

When she was finally let out, Eliza couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded into the small mirror that hung in the narrow hallway leading to the kitchen.

“Well, what do you think?” said Winona as she ran a hand through Eliza’s hair.

“That you are amazing and I bow before you and your herbs.” said Eliza with a wide grin on her face. 

“Remember, the trick to this stuff is to make it look like you aren’t wearing any.” said Winona as she gave Eliza’s shoulders, which were now covered by an elegant white blouse, a playful rub. “Anyway, I think it’s time you greet our guest.” she said as a loud knocking sounded from the door. 

Opening her mouth to argue, Eliza quickly found herself nearly being thrown out of the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, she found her hands slightly trembling as she reached for the door’s worn metallic knob. 

‘Come on this is ridiculous, you met him before!’ she thought as she swung the door open. 

“Well, hello there.” she said, fumbling over her words as she looked at Cai, dressed in a smart brown suit with his dark red hair tied back neatly in a ponytail. 

“Hello.” said Cai as he stared back at her, mouth slightly gaping.

“Do you want to come in?” asked Eliza, feeling her face begin to turn red.

“Oh, of course.” replied Cai as if breaking out of a trance. “Also, may I say you look quite lovely this evening.” he added as he stepped inside the house. 

“Thanks, you too.” said Eliza, grinning wider than she intended.

“Ah Mordecai, so nice to see you again.” said Winona as she confidently walked over and shook Cai’s hand.

“You too ma’am. Anyway, this is for you and Eliza.” replied Cai as he took out a small jar of cream coloured substance with a faint amber tint.

“Why, thank you.” said Winona with a wide smile on her face. “You know, creamed honey is so hard to come by these days.” she said as she took the jar from Cai.

“Honey?” repeated Eliza, mouth slightly salivating, as she began to quickly inch towards Winona.

“Yes, and you’re not eating it all like last time.” said Winona as she quickly put the jar on the table.

“I wasn’t going to.” said Eliza as she gave Cai a playful smile.

“Alright, then.” said Winona with a sly grin. “Anyway, you came a bit early so I don’t have dinner ready yet.” she said while trying her best to feign disappointment. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” said Cai with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t be. Anyway, why doesn’t my sister show you the beach?” she said as she moved beside Eliza, a grin once again on her face.

“Sure, if you don’t mind going outside again.” said Eliza with as she hesitantly extended her hand to Cai.

“It would be a pleasure.” said Cai as he took it in a warm, firm grip.

“Wonderful! Just don’t go too far, you two.” said Winona as Eliza and Cai suddenly found the door of the house slamming behind them as they stood dumbfounded on the front steps. 

“Is it just me or does she seem way too eager to get us out of the house?” said Cai as he gave a quizzical look behind him.

“Trust me, sometimes it’s better not to know.” said Eliza with a sigh. “Anyway, the beach is this way.” she said as she gave Cai’s hand a playful tug.

“Aright, lets go.” he said with a smile as he followed her down the worn path that led from her house to the ocean’s waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, looks like that 'Romance' tag is finally being put to good use.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, time for things to get a little steamy (nothing full on hot yet, but still more than lukewarm).

“Alright, try not to fall and ruin your shoes.” said Eliza as she guided Cai from the outer edges of the beach, where large pebbles mingled with driftwood and other debris brought in by the tide, to the inner ring of soft sand. 

“You too.” he said as he playfully pulled her beside him, far out of the reaches of the ocean waves.

“Careful there, I could bite.” said Eliza with a sly smile. 

“Well, I guess that’s a risk I’m going to have to take.” said Cai as he gave her body a slight squeeze.

“Being brave are we?” said Eliza with a wide smile. “Anyway, what’s with the fancy getup?” she said as she began to lead him down the beach.

“Well, I would’ve come in my usual, but mother wouldn’t have it.” said Cai with a shrug. “Why, she went on quite a speech about it being time for me to start looking like a proper gentleman.” he said with a small laugh. 

“Well, personally I didn’t mind the shirtless look from before.” said Eliza with a sly look in her eyes. 

“Implying something?” said Cai as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Maybe.” said Eliza, feeling her face once again begin to turn red. “You know Cai, why don’t we go for a walk along the water.” she said, her heart beating fast as a strange giddiness overtook her body.

“Alright then.” he said as he moved close beside her, his hand firmly gripping hers.

As they walked along the beach, Eliza felt the giddiness in her body begin to turn into an urge that grew with each step. Turning her head slightly, she snuck a look at Cai. Face fixed in quite contentment, his thick hair gently billowed in the breeze as his eyes stared off in the direction of the setting sun. 

Suddenly, they turned to meet hers.

Gazing into these eyes, time seemed to slow to a crawl as Eliza felt the urge in her body begin to give way to motion as she slowly leaned in towards Cai who, seemingly in an instant, brought his lips to hers.

At that moment, Eliza could do nothing but freeze in place as her mind and body raced like butterflies in a summer field, overtaken by a wild euphoria that she had read about but never experienced herself. 

Heart beating widely in her chest, she felt herself surrender to urges that, like an ancient script, guided her limbs as she moved herself towards Cai and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the softness of his hair, the strength of his lean muscle. 

Taking in his scent, that wonderful mix of wood and earth, she let her mouth and tongue move in sync with his as a strange primal joy began to build within her. Letting out a slight moan, she began to move her body in a rhythmic motion against his as she felt his hands begin to move down her spine to her hips. However, just as Eliza’s own hands began to move down Cai’s body, she felt the man suddenly shift back, uttering a quick curse under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes wide with worry. 

“Just nicked my tongue.” said Cai as he brought a hand to his mouth.

“How?” said Eliza as she suddenly became aware of a metallic taste in her mouth. Cautiously moving her tongue over the surface of her teeth, she felt her heart sink when she detected the familiar presence of sharp points. “By Yahwen, I’m so sorry! They’ve never come out like this before.” she said, panic beginning to build in her chest.

“It’s alright, I mean, the cut doesn’t feel too deep, why, to be honest, I can barely feel it at all.” said Cai as he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Yes, but you should still get Winona to take a look at it. Make sure it doesn’t get infected.” said Eliza as she became ever the more aware of her eyes and teeth. “I’m so sorry.” she said, her head hung low.

“Hey, things happen.” said Cai as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just, I don’t know what came over me and...” said Eliza, trying to hide her face from Cai as much as possible. “You must think I’m some sort of freak.” she added with a sigh.

“If I did I wouldn’t be here right now.” stated Cai in a firm voice. “Also, don’t hide your face.” he said as he gently put a hand under her chin.

“Don’t they scare you?” said Eliza as she felt Cai’s gaze fall onto her eyes and teeth.

“I’d be lying if I said no. However, sometimes in life you have to deal with scary things to get what you want.” he said with a slight smile.

“Like girls with abnormally sharp teeth?” joked Eliza, feeling somewhat better.

“As long as they just have them in their mouths.” said Cai as he moved a hand through Eliza’s hair.

“I definitely hope so.” said Eliza with a nervous laugh. “I wonder, have you been with other girls before?” she said as she took hold of Cai’s hand.

“Yes.” he answered plainly.

“Oh.” said Eliza as she felt her heart begin to sink.

“Worried?” asked Cai, noticing Eliza’s change in mood.

“Well, maybe a little. I mean, I can’t say a part of me didn’t suspect, but…” said Eliza with a pause. “What do you think of me Cai?” she said with a worried look in her eyes.

“That you are a bright woman who I feel drawn to despite her oddities.” he replied with a smile.

“In what way?” asked Eliza, tension beginning to run through her body.

“In a way that goes beyond your looks.” he said as guided her to a large piece of driftwood, it’s gnarled surface long since dried by the sun. “Have a seat.” he said as he took off his jacket and put it on the rough wood.

“Aren’t you worried about it getting dirty?” said Eliza in a hesitant voice as she uneasily placed herself down on it with Cai taking a seat beside her. 

“Not as much as you think.” said Cai with a sigh. “I moved too fast back there didn’t I?” he said gazing at the water.

“I don’t know? I mean I…” said Eliza before going silent.

“It was you’re first time, wasn’t it?” said Cai as Eliza felt her face begin to turn red.

“Yes.” said Eliza with a sigh. “I mean here I am getting my first kiss while other girls are already married with children.” she added with a small laugh.

“Yes, because any women who doesn’t already have four children by the age of nineteen is doomed to die alone surrounded by a thousand squab.” said Cai with a smile.

“Actually, I’m eighteen and what’s a squab?” replied Eliza with a confused look on her face.

“An exceptionally ugly bird that makes an exceptionally tasty roast.” said Cai, the smile still on his face. “Regardless, I don’t think you’re in any danger of dying a lonely spinster.” he said as wrapped an arm around her.

“Thinking of marrying me, are you?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe.” said Cai with a sly look in his eyes. “Mostly, I just want to get to know you better.” he said with a smile.

“And so do I.” said Eliza as she pressed herself close to him, and fixed her eyes on the setting sun.

“So, what do we do now.” she said as the first stars began to appear in the sky.

“Well, what do you want to do?” asked Cai, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“Well, how about that thing we were doing before I accidentally bit your tongue.” said Eliza with a small smile. 

“Sounds like a plan.” replied Cai as he turned to look at her. 

Taking in a deep breath, Eliza tentatively brought her lips to his. 

Moving her tongue along the inside of her mouth, she quickly became aware of the sharp edges of her teeth. Feeling the muscles in her body once again become tense, she was surprised to feel Cai begin to run his hand along small of her back. This smooth motion, despite the pounding in her heart, relaxed her body and caused her to utter a slight moan.

Suddenly, she felt Cai’s tongue enter into her mouth and move cautiously amongst the pointed bone inside. Either it didn’t move cautiously enough or the injury it had sustained previously hadn’t had time to close, because Eliza could once again detect a familiar metallic tang.

Eyes growing wide, she considered drawing back from Cai as quickly as possibly only for some of the fluid to go down her throat. 

She felt something spark within her. The taste of metallic salt in her mouth, far from revolting, now began to fill her with an animalistic craving.

‘By Yahwen, to have to hold her mouth open like this…’ she now though as she felt Cai run his tongue alongside hers, the taste of his blood now as clear as spring water, ‘it was just so unfair’. 

Why, if he kept teasing her like this she would have to put an end to it. ‘Yes’, she though, the muscles in her face breaking out into a slight grin, ‘she was going to put an end to it!’ 

She was going to close her jaw and sink her teeth into the soft wiggling flesh. Not enough to cause any permanent damage, but just enough to…’

“Eliza!” 

Jumping back from one another like two startled rabbits both Cai and Eliza turned to look at Winona coming down the beach with a wide grin on her face.

“Wow, she took you out pretty far didn’t she.” said Winona as she turned to look at Cai.

“I guess she did.” he said, noticing Winona looking at his mouth.

“Are you alright, it looks like..” she began, noticing the faint hint of red at its edge. 

“Got a little cut.” he interjected as he showed her his tongue, blood slowly oozing from a fine slit in its surface. “Just a little thing I got today from woodworking.” he said, trying to assuage the concern that was beginning to appear on the young woman’s face.

“Alright.” replied Winona, her brows furrowed, as she motioned for the two of them to follow behind her, her eyes momentarily focusing on Eliza who, head hanging low, now found the taste in her mouth now more bitter and vile than charcoal.

After dinner, Eliza and Cai sat on the front steps while Winona washed the dishes inside. 

Smiling, the young man put his arm around the young woman’s shoulder as she continued to sit stiffly next to him, her eyes focused on the dark shifting shapes of some nearby trees. 

“Why’d you lie to Winona your tongue?” she said as she turned her gaze slowly towards him.

“Well, I didn’t want to cause trouble for you.” he said as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Trust me, sometimes it’s just better to tell her the truth.” she said with a sigh. “Also, how’d you not notice all the blood and stuff?” she added with a look of concern on her face.

“Well, I did. Heck, there was even some stinging at first but...” began Cai before pausing.

“But what?” asked Eliza, tension beginning to run through her body.

“It began to feel absolutely amazing. Even with the taste of blood in my mouth, I just didn’t want it to stop.” he said with a nervous laugh. 

“Is this a usual thing for you?” said Eliza with a quizzical look on her face. 

“No more than it is for you.” he replied with another nervous laugh.

“Well, I can’t say it doesn’t feel good when I drink the blood of animals, but when it comes to people. I mean, yes, there was that one time with Winona...” said Eliza before going quite.

“What happened.” said Cai, a hint of worry in his eyes.

“It was nothing, just a fight we had when we were kids. Anyway, she tried to put me in a headlock and well, I really let her have it.” said Eliza as she traced a crescent on Cai’s forearm. 

“So, you really weren’t kidding when you said you could bite.” said Cai with a nervous laugh.

“Of course not! What did you think my teeth where for!” said Eliza while raising her eyebrows.

“Decoration?” said Cai with a shrug.

“Right.” said Eliza while rolling her eyes. “Anyway, isn’t it time you told me something interesting about yourself?” she said while giving Cai a playful pat on the shoulder.

“Well, there’s really not that much to tell.” said Cai as Eliza gave him a sceptical look. “Alright, maybe there is one thing.” he added with a sly smile.

“Go on.” said Eliza as she leaned into him.

“Alright, alright.” said Cai with a grin as he began his tale.


	14. Chapter 14

The young boy clumsily ran down the mountain, each of his steps sending large round stones tumbling down its steep face. Suddenly, letting out a yelp, he tripped and crashed into the thick base of a nearby pine. 

Mumbling a series of curses under his breath, he quickly attempted to climb back up onto his feet only to find a lean arm wrapping itself around his neck.

"Gotcha, you little mountain goat!” he heard a voice shout into his ear as he found himself locked into a firm choke-hold. 

“Let me go!” the young boy sputtered as he used one of his free hands to hit his assailant in the groin who, despite the grimace forming on his face, continued to maintain a tight grip.

“You got to do better than that little brother!” he shouted with a strained laugh as the young boy, letting out a frustrated groan, quickly hooked one of his legs and sent the two of them falling to the hard and rocky ground.

“Happy?” muttered the boy through clenched teeth as he picked himself up off the ground, gently rubbing his neck.

“Yes, though really Cai, did you have to pound me like that?” said his older brother as he curled into a ball, legs protectively covering his groin. “You know I’d like to have kids one day.” he added with a small smile.

“Really?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow as he extended a hand to the young man and helped him to his feet.

“Sure, a couple of boys and a girl or two.” he said with a wide smile as he and Cai began to walk across the mountain’s rocky surface.

“Shaya?” said Cai after a couple of steps, his head downcast.

“Yes.” responded Shaya, his dark hazel eyes beginning to fill with concern as he noticed the change in Cai’s demeanor.

“Is it true that you’re leaving to fight?” said Cai, as he looked up at him with furrowed brows.

“Only for a little. You worried?” said Shaya as he gave Cai’s hair a playful rub.

“No! Ok, maybe a little.” replied Cai with an embarrassed look on his face. “I mean, you’ve heard the stories, right?”

“Yes, those Shatari bastards ready do take no prisoners.” said Shaya while stroking his beard. 

“So, aren’t you worried about them cutting your head off and sticking it on a pike?” asked Cai as he continued to walk beside Shaya.

“No.” replied Shaya with a confident smile. “Don’t you know who’s the best shot in these mountains?” he added while sticking out his chest in pride.

“Yuri?” responded Cai while raising an eyebrow.

“Look, I would’ve beaten that old geezer if the sun wasn’t in my eye.” retorted Shaya before jumping over a particularly large stone.

“Right.” said Cai while rolling his eyes.

“What, you think you can do better?” said Shaya with a smirk.

“Better than you.” said Cai with a sly grin.

“You want to prove that?” said Shaya in calm voice as he stopped in his tracks.

“Of course!” said Cai as he stopped in front of him, chest puffed out in defiance.

“Alright then!” said Shaya with a wide smile as he broke into a brisk run. “First one home gets first shot!” he shouted as Cai frantically chased after him with a cry of “Cheat!”. 

Cursing under his breath, Cai ran after his brother, each of his steps sending large round pebbles tumbling down the steep slope. Suddenly, he heard a thunderous crack and, before a scream even had time to escape his lips, he found the ground giving out under him.

Frantically clawing at the loose soil around him, he momentarily saw his brother rushing towards him with his arms outstretched before he was plunged into darkness. Letting out a series of cries, he felt hard stones beat against his thin body before he abruptly came to a stop atop a large pile of dust and rock, his left ankle unnaturally bending under him in the process.

Letting out an animalistic cry, he quickly grabbed at the injured limb, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Cai! Cai! Are you hurt?” he heard his brother shout above him in a panicked voice.

“My ankle!” shouted back Cai, trying desperately to hold back tears.

“Is it broken?” asked his brother, the panic still clear in his voice.

“I don’t know! Maybe?” said Cai as he gazed at the traumatized appendage which, despite the tan leather boot covering it, was visibly twisted and swollen.

“Do you think you can hold on while I go get help?” said Shaya as Cai continued to message his injured limb.

“I think so.” said Cai in a voice that was weaker than he intended.

“Alright. Now, I’m going to need you to stay there and, unless it’s a matter of life or death, don’t move!” said Shaya in a firm voice.

“Okay.” said Cai with a slight whimper.

“I’m being serious, trying to get yourself out could get you hurt or worse! Also, heads up!” said Shaya as he dropped a round object down the hole.

“Your canteen!” said Cai in a surprised voice as his hands caught hold of its smooth leather surface.

“It’s yours now. Anyway, stay strong! I’ll be back soon!” shouted Shaya as he began to race away from the hole. 

“Shaya!” shouted Cai only to get silence in return. 

Whimpering slightly, the boy brought the canteen tightly to his chest. Despite the long cotton shirt covering his body, he could feel himself slowly becoming enveloped by the cold, moist air that was emanating from the earth’s depths.

His eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting, he could see that the aged and cracked stone around him appeared to form a rough sort of chamber with a small tunnel at each of its ends. 

Gritting his teeth, the boy eyed these two tunnels with suspicion. Despite himself, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something watching him from within their dark depths.

Moving his feet closer to his body, he was surprised to suddenly hear a metallic clang. Looking down, he could see that, nearly completely buried under the rocks and dirt, there was what appeared to be some sort of lantern.

Frantically digging it out, Cai quickly found himself staring in awe at its surface. 

Similar in shape to an oil lantern, it was made out of some sort of smooth black material that had a texture unlike any that Cai had ever felt before as well as a giant clear chamber that, instead of being filled with the usual mechanism, held a viscous water- like fluid.

Overtaken by curiosity as well as a wish to be free of the darkness that was slowly beginning to engulf him, Cai couldn’t help but press down when his fingers suddenly came upon what appeared to be a large button near the thing’s base. 

Gasping loudly, he dropped it to the ground with a loud thunk as the area around him was suddenly filled with a brilliant, slightly blue tinged light. 

Taking the lantern into one of his hands, he let out another gasp as he caught sight of the rocks around him.

What initially appeared to have been nothing more than cracks in the stone turned out to be sets upon sets of intricate symbols. Turned a dark, almost black, red by the brilliant light they appeared to form a sort of mural on the ancient rock. 

Finding himself inching closer despite his brother’s words and the pain in his ankle, Cai couldn’t help but notice that, as he got closer to the stone, the symbols appeared to become more and more intricate. 

Gripping the lantern tightly in his hand, he felt his eyes become especially drawn to a set of strange, vaguely human figures that were etched in what looked like opaque white mud. 

Gathered in small clusters, they appeared to be surrounded by a large circular crowd of what not only looked like people, but also strange beings with horns and tails as well as great wolf- like beasts. 

Looking close, Cai couldn’t help but feel a strange sensation run through his body. The images before him, while completely alien to his conscious mind, seemed to have been recognized by some part of him that now filled his body with an odd mixture of awe, longing and, strangest of all, sadness.

Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of stones to his right.

That strange sensation that filled his body quickly became replaced by a nauseating fear as he firmly gazed into the dark depths of one of the tunnels.

Hugging the lantern to his body, he watched as, out of the darkness, slowly appeared a pair of glowing eyes. Faintly reflecting the light of the lantern, they seemed to just float calmly in the shadows as several more slowly joined their ranks. 

Baring his teeth, Cai couldn’t help but shout some curses at them. 

Despite likely belonging to nothing more than a couple of bats, there was something about them and the way they seemed to fixate on his injured body that filled Cai with a strange mix of fear and rage.

Despite the urgings of his more rational mind, he suddenly found himself reaching for a nearby stone and hurling it at them with all his might, watching as it briskly sailed through the air and disappeared into the darkness with a loud thud.

Smile on his face, he watched as the eyes, as suddenly as they had come, begin to disappear back into the shadows. 

However, just as he was beginning to relax, he saw something burst out of the darkness and latch onto his injured foot.

Letting out a pain filled shriek, he desperately began to kick and twist as his eyes caught sight of what looked like a hand, it’s sickly flesh black and gnarled, tightly wrapping its long fingers around his leg.

Eyes wide in horror, he saw as more of these wretched hands shot out of the shadows and tightly latched onto his thrashing body. 

Letting out another series of shrieks, he found himself being rapidly dragged into the tunnel, the last image in his mind, before everything faded to darkness, being a set of bloodshot brilliant green eyes and jagged yellowed teeth. 

Cai awoke with a cry as he felt something cold and wet touch his skin. 

Faintly opening his eyes, he could see his mother wiping a towel across his forehead with look of concern on her face. Slightly turning his head, he could see his father talking to Yuri by the fire, his eyes filled with worry despite the sternness of his other features. Suddenly, Yuri stopped looking talking to his father and fixed his dark brown eyes on Cai. 

Giving Cai’s mother a slight nod, he then walked over to the young boy and crouched down. 

“There, there young man. That thing won’t bother you anymore.” he said with a small smile, his teeth still strong and white despite his advanced age. “In fact here,” he said as he reached an aged hand into one of the many leather pouches that hung from the worn belt around his waist, “I think you deserve this.” he said as he took out a small object and placed it in Cai’s hand.

Uttering a quite small thank you, Cai weakly took the object from him and rested it on his chest. 

Weakly looking down, he could see that it was a silver medal attached to a brilliant blue ribbon, its surface covered in intricate black embroidery.

“Keep it.” said the old man as Cai felt himself beginning to drift into a deep sleep. “Keep it as a reminder that you survived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally got some background on Cai and, whoo boy, was he lucky not to get eat!


	15. Chapter 15

“Alright.” said Eliza as she took in a deep breath. “Now I know why you were so scared by my teeth.” she said with a nervous expression on her face.

“It wasn’t that bad.” said Cai as Eliza raised her eyebrows at him. “OK, it was, but I did get a nifty medal out of it.” he said as he reached into one of the pockets of his jacket. 

“In fact, here, take a look yourself.” he said with a smile as he handed it to her.

True to Cai’s description, the medal was silver with a dark cobalt ribbon covered in ornate black threading. 

Turning it over, Eliza could see that there were faint symbols etched on to its surface as well as what appeared to be a falcon holding a rifle in each of its sharp talons.

“Pretty little thing isn’t it?” said Cai as he watched Eliza’s intensely examine the object in her hands. 

“Quite.” said Eliza as her eyes continued to scan over the symbols which, despite all logic, seemed to burn with familiarity. 

Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. “Ai Cai, do you know where Yuri got this?” she said, her fingers firmly grasped around the medal.

“Sadly no. I tried to ask him about it, but all he would say is that he got it in some war for bravery. You know, he was always a tight- lipped, reclusive fella, though I guess it kind of came from his age. Why, there was actually this saying amongst the folks in the village about him being older than the mountains.” said Cai with a melancholy smile.

“Ai Cai, are you feeling alright?” said Eliza, noticing the flicker of sadness that had flashed in his eyes.

“Just remembering how things used to be before we had to leave.” said Cai with a sigh.

“Was it because of the Shatari? I remember reading about them in the news, apparently they managed to massacre a whole Atanian garrison.” said Eliza with a small shudder.

“Not just the garrison but also the whole village next to it. They say the nearby river ran red with blood for days.” said Cai with a grim look in his eyes.

“By Yahwen that’s terrible! Why, thank the stars you weren’t there!” said Eliza as she tightly grabbed one of his hands. 

“I wasn’t but Shaya was.” said Cai with a sigh.

“Oh.” said Eliza, feeling a chill run through her body.

“It’s alright. A friend of his who managed to get out told us that he died when they started to overrun the garrison.” said Cai with another sigh.

“I’m sorry.” replied Eliza, her head hung low.

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago and, by Yahwen, did he make sure to take a couple of those bastards with him. Why, apparently he took so many that, after he died, one of the officer whom he had worked with promoted him to Master Corporal.” said Cai with a wide smile.

“Wow. Still, it must have hurt losing a brother.” said Eliza as she took in a nervous breath.

“It did and, in a way, it still does but I haven’t let it stop me from living.” said Cai as he wrapped an arm around Eliza’s shoulders. “Plus, I’m worried that if I act like I miss him too much he’ll try to come back.” said Cai with a sly smile.

“Really?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course! I mean, don’t get me wrong, he was a good brother but, by Yahwen, did he have an ego big enough to crush an elephant.” said Cai as Eliza, despite herself, let out a small laugh. 

“Anyway, on a less morbid note, I see you’ve taken quite a liking to that thing.” said Cai, noticing the tight grip of her hands on the medal’s surface.

“Sorry.” she said as she handed it back to Cai, her face slightly red.

“No worries. As I said before, it is quite a nifty little thing.” he said as put the medal back in his jacket pocket.

“It’s just that, say Cai, is it okay if you wait here for a bit?” said Eliza as she quickly rose up to her feet.

“Sure.” said Cai with an intrigued look on his face. 

“Don’t worry I won’t be long.” said Eliza as she then ducked into the house, not even giving Cai enough time to give her a quick wave. 

Heart pounding in her chest, Eliza quietly snuck into her room. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ she thought as she began to dig through the clothes that were lying haphazardly on her bed. 

Taking a deep breath, she quickly snatched what she now knew was a piece of the Altira from the pocket of her well- worn trousers and held it tightly in her long fingers.

Letting out a nervous sigh, she darted out of her room and began to briskly walk towards the kitchen when, suddenly, she was stopped by a loud “Ahem?”

Turning her head, she could see Winona, her normally wild hair tied back in a neat bun, sitting on a chair in her study. 

“Why, don’t you seem to be in a hurry.” she said with a sly grin as she turned to face Eliza, the many lenses of her work glasses shining brightly in the light of a nearby lamp.

“Just don’t want to keep our guest waiting.” replied Eliza with a nervous smile.

“Really, then why do you have your hands hidden behind your back?” said Winona, as Eliza felt beads of sweat begin to form on the nape of her neck.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” said Eliza as Winona gave her a knowing look.

“Stealing sweets again are we?” said Winona as Eliza griped the piece of the Altira tighter in her hands.

“Umm, maybe. It’s just that I though Cai would like some and, well, it’s not like you were going to eat them anyway.” sputtered Eliza, hoping Winona would fall for her white lie. 

“Well, normally you and I would have a little ‘chat’ but tonight I think I’m going to make a little exception. Also Eliza,” said Winona as Eliza got ready to leave “don’t make me an aunt by sunrise.”

“Sister, I’ll have you know that I’m a proper young lady!” said Eliza, faking indignation.

“Right, and I’m a flying squirrel.” said Winona before shooing away Eliza and returning to her work.

Eliza, letting out a deep breath when she was sure Winona couldn’t see her, hurried for the door.

“You alright?” asked Cai, noticing her flustered expression.

“Yes, it’s just that Cai, can you promise me one thing?” began Eliza as she thumped down beside him. 

“Sure.” said Cai in a wary tone, noticing the urgency in her voice.

“Can you keep everything I’m going to show you a secret? Seriously, no one, especially Winona, can know about this!.” said Eliza in a frantic voice as sweat began to build on her palms.

“Yes.” said Cai in a confident voice, despite the uncertainty growing in his mind.

“Great!” said Eliza as she showed him the piece of the Altira.

“What is that?” said Cai as he cautiously reached out to take it from her. 

“A piece of the Altira.” replied Eliza as Cai gently took it from her.

“And what exactly is the Altira?” said Cai as he closely examined the object in his hands. 

“Well, I guess it could be considered a ship but, in reality, its a bit more complicated.” said Eliza as she then told him her story in the most succinct way she could manage.

“Alright.” said Cai as he let out a sigh and continued to stare at the piece of the Altira in his hands.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” said Eliza as she gave him a reassuring rub on the shoulder.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” said Cai as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You want some more proof?” said Eliza as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Sure?” replied Cai as he watched a wide grin appear on Eliza’s face.

“Alright then. Meet me in the woods tomorrow at dawn and make sure to bring a lantern and a pair of good boots!” said Eliza as she leaned into him.

“Alright.” said Cai with what appeared to be a confident smile. 

‘Just what in the name of all that Yahwen flows through am I getting myself into?’ he thought as he kissed Eliza, who then playfully tackled him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess Cai's in on the secret now.


	16. Chapter 16

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing- it’s definitely big.” said Cai as he stared wide- eyed at the remains of the Altira.

“Really, that’s what you’re going to focus on?” said Eliza as raised her eyebrows at Cai while adjusting the satchel on her shoulder.

“Yes!” said Cai with a smirk. “So, do you know how long this thing’s been here?” he said as Eliza lit the lantern in her hands.

“No clue.” said Eliza as she beckoned Cai to follow her into the thing’s depths.

“Have you considered asking Grisha?” asked Cai with a grimace as a piece of metal snagged on to the thin fabric of his white shirt. “Also, can you tell me why he doesn’t want anyone knowing about him?” he added while stepping beside Eliza.

“No idea, though, if I were to take a guess, I think he’s just worried about people getting scared and trying to hurt him.” said Eliza with a shrug. 

“Yes, because it’s not like the alternative is dying of starvation.” said Cai as he began to walk over to one of the doors on her left.

“Look, you don’t have to be so mean about it!” said Eliza as she gave Cai’s arm a sharp tug.

“Not mean, just skeptical about why someone as smart as he’s supposed to be is risking death over fear of frightening a couple of villagers.” said Cai as he hesitantly followed after Eliza.

“Yes, because just telling people not to be afraid always works.” said Eliza with a hard look. 

“Alright, point made.” said Cai with an apologetic sigh.

“Look, the fact that he speaks Saxo likely means that he met other people before and, if I was to take a guess, I don’t think things went too well.” said Eliza as her features softened.

“Still, something about his story seems a little off.” said Cai as he, once again, began drifting towards the doors that lined the left side of the hallway. 

“Maybe, but memory isn’t perfect and being stuck here for who knows how long likely isn’t helping. Also, what are you doing?” asked Eliza as she noticed Cai reaching for one of the doors.

“What’s inside?” said Cai as he stared intently at it’s grey surface.

“No clue. Plus, they’re likely all locked anyway.” said Eliza as she gripped tightly on Cai’s hand.

“You sure?” said Cai as he examined the cube- shaped structure that stood in place of a knob. 

“No, but we can check them out later!” said Eliza before dragging Cai away from the door and down the hallway. 

When she finally reached the entrance of the hallway leading to Grisha’s door, Eliza couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh.

“Alright, now do you remember what you have to do?” she said, her hand firmly gripping Cai’s.

“Shut up and sit in silence?” said Cai with a sly grin. “Also, I’m surprised you haven’t explored this place more.” he added while scanning the expansive space around him.

“Well, I don't have unlimited time or, heck, even a map.” added Eliza with a sigh.

“Then why don’t you talk to Grisha about getting one?” said Cai with a shrug.

“Yes but…” began Eliza before going silent. “You know that may actually be a good idea.” she said with a smile. “Also, is there anything else you want me to ask him?” she said while looking at Cai.

“No, though I’m kind of wondering about one thing.” said Cai as he walked up to Eliza.

“And what’s that?” asked Eliza, feeling nervous tension begin to build in her body.

“Why break your promise to this guy now?” he asked while giving her a look that was firm but not unkind.

“Originally I wasn’t going to but, well, you know your medal?” she said as she tightly gripped the lantern in her hands.

“The symbols on it are the same as the ones in this place.” said Cai with a look of understanding.

“How’d you know!” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Why’d you think I was looking around so much?” said Cai with a smile.

“I don’t know, generally curiosity?” said Eliza with a shrug. 

“Yes, that too.” said Cai with another smile. “Still, you’ve only known me for a few days.” he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“And in those few days I thought you could keep a secret.” said Eliza as she put a hand on his shoulder. “Plus, I’m not going to kill the first, and possible only, man who’s trying to save me from spinsterhood.” she said with a smile.

“I don’t know, maybe you and this Grisha fellow have something going on?” joked Cai despite the slight pang of unease bubbling in his mind.

“Really?” said Eliza while raising her eyebrows. “Look Cai, even though me and Grisha are good friends, I have as much an urge to lie with him as I do a wet stump.” she said while giving him a playful pat on the head. 

“I don’t know, I saw one in a swamp a while back that was quite a looker.” he said with a smile as Eliza grabbed him by the hand.

“Come on!” she said as she quickly led him down the hallway.

When they finally began to approach Grisha’s door, Eliza, putting a finger to her lips, signaled for Cai to quite his steps.

Hesitantly obeying her commands, the young man couldn’t help but mutter a curse under his breath when his eyes finally caught sight of the imposing structure. Turning his head to look at Eliza, he saw her motioning for him to stay put as she cautiously walked over and rapped its metallic surface.

“Ai Grisha, you there?” she said as she took a step back from the door.

“Of course! I don’t really have anywhere to go, do I?” joked Grisha in a friendly tone. “Anyway, what brings you here so soon and also, what’s that smell?” he said as Eliza felt beads of sweat begin to form on the nape of her neck.

“Oh that! Well, you know how I mentioned there was this boy? Anyway, he came over last night for dinner and...” began Eliza as she heard Grisha let out what sounded like a small chuckle. “Look, it wasn’t like that.” she quickly added as her face began to turn red.

“Sure, sure.” she heard Grisha reply in a sly tone. “I was young once too you know.” he said with what Eliza could only assume was a grin.

“And when was that?” said Eliza, equally parts embarrassed and relieved.

“Quite a long time ago.” said Grisha with a sigh. “Anyway, what brings you here today?” he asked as Eliza turned to look at Cai, who was staring wide- eyed at the door.

“Well, I was wondering if there’s any way I could get a map of this place?” said Eliza as she motioned for Cai to stay still.

“There is, but it's likely going to be more trouble than it’s worth.” replied Grisha with a sigh. 

“That's alright” said Eliza as she sat down on the cold floor and took out a worn-out notebook and pencil out of her satchel.

“If you insist.” said Grisha as he began to relay a series of instructions that, even with the help of the tools in her hands, still made Eliza's head spin. 

“So, is that it?” asked Eliza as she let out a sigh.

“Not quite.” said Grisha as Eliza felt her sore fingers give a slight protesting twitch. “You still have the lens, don't you?” he said as Eliza tentatively reached into one of the far pockets of her satchel.

“Yes.” she said as her fingers curled around its cool smooth surface.

“Good. Anyway, when you get the map make sure to bring it up here so I can take a look.” he said as Eliza rose to her feet.

“Will do.” she replied with a small smile as she motioned for Cai to quietly start inching back the way they came.

“I'm serious.” said Grisha in a surprisingly firm tone. “There are things in this place that can and have killed.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” said Eliza with a nod as she moved away from Grisha's door, the sweat once again beginning to form on the nape of her neck.

When she and Cai were once again at the entrance of the hallway, Eliza let out a deep breath. 

“Well?” she said as she turned to look at Cai, the fear in her body quickly replaced with worry as she watched the growing look of shock on his face.

“Eliza, what, in all that Yahwen flows through, is that thing?” said Cai in a shaking voice.

“A person. Look, I know he sounds...” began Eliza before Cai cut her off.

“He sounds like death.” said Cai in a grim voice as he put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. 

“Yes, and despite that he has been nothing but helpful. Look, if he wanted to hurt me he could have done it a long time ago.” replied Eliza as she took Cai's hand into her own.

“Yes, but Eliza, can you honestly tell me that thing sounds like it has your best intentions at heart?” he said as he looked firmly into her eyes.

“From the time I've known him, yes.” said Eliza as she let go of Cai's hand. “Look, if you want I can lead you out of here.” she said with a sigh. 

“Thanks, but I'd rather stay.” said Cai with a small smile.

“But you don't trust him.” said Eliza as she looked down at the metal below her feet.

“Yes, but I trust you.” said Cai as he took a hold of her hands. “Now, didn't that thing say we had to go down.” he added while gazing at the spiraling staircase.

“Well, if my hearing isn’t giving out on me, then yes.” said Eliza with a sigh. 

“You think anything will try to kill us down there.” she said while staring into the darkness below.

“Maybe.” said Cai with a small smile as he, despite a series of protests from Eliza, quickly began to head down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to give it to Cai and how, despite all the creepy sh*t going on, he's still trying to be supportive.


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, look at that, I guess this thing does ends after all.” said Eliza as her eyes finally caught sight of a large grey metallic floor.

“Yes, and check this out.” said Cai as he motioned for her to come over and take a look at some coloured lines that, despite once having been neatly painted on the floor, were now faded and peeling.

“That thing said to follow the green ones, didn't it?” he said as he looked into the darkness that stretched out before them.

“You know he has a name, right?” said Eliza in a firm tone as she stepped in front of Cai and cautiously began to lead the way.

“Grisha.” said Cai before taking in a deep breath. “Did 'he' ever tell you what happened here?”

“No.” said Eliza, eyes fixed on the floor. “I mean, I guess there must have been some sort of crash.” she added with a shrug.

“With only one survivor?” said Cai with furrowed brows.

“It's possible.” said Eliza with another shrug. “Why are you so interested in picking apart his story?” she added with a sigh.

“Why, aren't you?” said Cai as he walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. “Look, it's hard to explain, but I feel like he's hiding something.” he said as Eliza let out another sigh and turned to look at him. 

“Really?” replied Eliza while raising an eyebrow.

“Why not?” he said with a frustrated sigh.

“Look Cai, as I said before, I can take you back outside any time.” said Eliza as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes, but...” began Cai before going silent and lowering his eyes to the ground. 

“Well.” said Eliza as she held her hand out towards Cai.

“As I said before, I'm staying with you.” he said as he took it in a firm grip.

“I certainly hope so.” said Eliza as she gave him a nod and continued to follow the line. 

Every once in a while glancing up to examine her surroundings, Eliza could see that the line was leading her into what appeared to be a long corridor, it's smooth grey metallic walls lined with thick wiring and pipes as well as the occasional row of dark green lockers. 

“Ai, Eliza.” said Cai as they passed the faded remains of what had once been a couple of posters.

“Yes.” said Eliza as she stopped in her tracks and turned to look towards him.

“What would you say to doing some exploring of our own?” said Cai while examining one of the posters.

“Again, not until we get the map.” said Eliza as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “See anything interesting?” she asked while leaning against his body. 

“Oh, just a man with half his body covered in tattoos, an automaton, and a ‘cat-girl’?” said Cai with a small smile. 

“You know, I'd thought you'd be more surprised by all this stuff.” said Eliza as she gently ruffled his hair. 

“So did I. I guess you just kind of get used to it after a while.” said Cai as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

“Maybe, but this place is still...” began Eliza as she noticed him pulling her tighter against his body.

“A piece of otherworldly machinery filled with technology and artifacts as extraordinary as they are terrifying.” joked Cai before leaning in for a quick kiss. 

“Alright Elvin, whatever you say.” said Eliza with a smile as she slipped out of his grasp and continued quickly walking down the hallway.

“You read Richard P. Elvin?” said Cai as he caught up to her.

“Of course! Why, just because I’m a country hick, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the occasional tale of space travel and necromancy.” replied Eliza with a friendly laugh.

“True, though I personally prefer Vickzen.” said Cai with a smile.

“Thanks, but I like stories that don't all end with everyone getting eaten by a cosmic horror.” joked Eliza as she kept walking. 

“Hey, they don't all end that way. Why, in “Voice in the Wilderness” the cat survived!” he replied while feigning an upset tone. 

“I don't think suddenly disappearing half- way through the book and never being mentioned again counts as surviving.” replied Eliza. “Also, take a look at that!” she said while motioning towards a strange structure at the tunnel’s end.

Painted a light green colour with a large front window, it reminded Eliza of an oversized ticket booth. 

Cautiously walking over to it, she could see that the inside was filled with overturned black chairs and haphazardly opened grey metallic cabinets, the paper contents of which were scattered all over the gaudy purple and blue rug that covered the floor.

“So, what are your thoughts on breaking a window?” said Cai as he took out a sizable hammer from the tool belt around his waist. 

“I don't think that will be necessary.” said Eliza as she walked over to the dark green door on the structure's side. 

Bending down, she could see that there was a device covered in symbols just below the usual small grey box. Taking out her notebook, she carefully punched in the set of symbols that Grisha had told her, letting out a slight yelp when the door then suddenly slid to the side with a loud, metallic whoosh. 

“By Yahwen, what did you do?” said Cai as he hurried over to her side. 

“Just typed what Grisha told me to. Now come on!” said Eliza as she led him inside the structure. 

“Still, how did it do that?” said Cai as he followed behind her. 

“I don't know, some sort of electronic hoodoo voodoo.” said Eliza with a shrug as she began to head towards a large wooden desk that jutted out from the structure's walls. 

“Yes, but electricity doesn't come from nowhere and even the best motor needs someone to maintain it.” said Cai as he bent down and picked up some of the papers that lay scattered on the floor. 

Rooting through them, he could see that they were all covered in various combinations of numbers and symbols as well as the occasional diagram of some mysterious structure. 

“What do you think these are?” said Cai as he watched Eliza bend down and begin searching through a small cabinet under the desk’s surface. 

“Administrative stuff?” said Eliza with a shrug. “Also, check this out.” she said while holding up a binder coloured in the most obnoxious shade of pink that Cai had ever seen.

“Is the map in there?” said Cai as he walked over to her.

“Should be.” said Eliza as she opened its cover, jumping back slightly when a strange object suddenly fell to the floor with a dull thud. 

Intrigued, Cai cautiously bent down and picked it up. Turning it over in his hands, he could see that it was a thin white card with a thick black line running along one of its edges with a set of large grey symbols printed above it.

“I think we should put that back.” said Eliza as she took a small stack of papers out of the binder, their smooth slightly yellowed surface covered in a thin film of Ultraresin. 

“I don't know, I think it could come in handy.” said Cai as he put the card into one of the pockets of his trousers.

“For what?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow as she put the rest of the binder back into the cabinet. 

“Well, you know how a lot of the doors in this place have those small grey boxes with slits on them.” said Cai while running a finger over the card in his pocket.

“You really think that will work.” said Eliza as she began to walk over to the structure's exit. 

“It can't hurt to try.” said Cai with a shrug as he followed after her.

“Alright, just don't start opening everything you see.” said Eliza as she motioned for Cai to follow behind her.

Walking back down the hallway with the young man by her side, Eliza found that she could now hear a low metallic rumbling occasionally come from the Altira's depths.

Feeling the tension begin to build in her body, she tried to calm herself with some deep breaths only to notice a strange smell in the air. An odd unpleasant thing, it reminded Eliza of a mix of metal and rotting fruit. 

Having heard enough stories from the local miners and not wanting to take any chances, Eliza quickened her pace as she now practically ran to the stairs that led to Grisha's door. 

Cai, who was also beginning to notice the odd scent in the air, hastily followed suit.

“Now can you see why I'm more than a little cautious about exploring this place.” said Eliza as she finally reached the platform that led to Grisha's door.

“Point taken,” said Cai as he took in a deep breath of the now seemingly clean air. 

“Next time, I think I'll bring a canary.” he said as Eliza, despite herself, let out a small laugh.

“Come on!” she said, her voice filled with feigned disapproval, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the hallway. 

“Aio Grisha, I got the map!” she shouted as she casually approached his worn door. 

“Wonderful, and how was your trip?” he inquired as she plopped down on the metallic floor. 

“Pretty uneventful, though there was this weird smell on the way back.” she said as she reached into her satchel and laid the sheets of paper out in front of her.

“Really, can you describe it?” said Grisha, his voice tinged with what Eliza took to be concern. 

“Well, it was kind of heavy and sickly sweet with a touch of metal, though that could have just been from the rust.” she said as she took out the lens and flicked it on, being careful not to point the light in her face this time.

“Well, in that case I'd suggest staying in the upper levels of the Altira.” said Grisha in a serious tone. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” said Eliza as she stopped what she was doing and looked up at the door.

“Oh, nothing serious, just a minor gas leak. They happen from time to time in this place and you really have nothing to worry about as long as you don't go too far down.” replied Grisha in a matter of fact voice. “Also, I see you got the map.” he added as Eliza drifted the lens over the papers at her feet.

“Yes. Anyway, how do I read this thing?” said Eliza as she noticed all the unfamiliar symbols before her. 

“That's right you can't read, can you?” said Grisha with a sigh.

“I can, just not this.” replied Eliza as she took in a deep breath. “Can you teach me?”

The silence seemed to hang in the air forever before Grisha finally spoke.

“I could, but it’d take a while.” he said as Eliza stared intently at the door.

“I don't mind, in fact, I'd come here every day if that's what it takes.” she stated, her eyes filled with determination.

“Alright, alright, settle down. You know there may be a way for us to speed up the process.” said Grisha, his voice tinged with a strange hungry tone.

“Really how?” she replied, hands nervously clenched.

“Well, I’m going to need some of your blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, about time the sinister requests started coming in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for the weirdness to continue. Also, please be aware of some NSFW stuff at the end (thankfully not involving Grisha).

“What!” said Eliza as she stared wide- eyed at the door. “You need my blood?” she said as she hastily rose to her feet. 

“Yes, about a cup to be exact. Also, don't worry so much, it's just going to be a one- time thing.” added Grisha, his voice once again matter of fact.

“Yes, but why?” shouted Eliza, her body beginning to shake.

“Well, I’m going to drink it.” said Grisha. “Now, I know this may all sound a little disturbing but ...” he began before being interrupted by Eliza.

“But how, in all that Yahwen flows through, is it going to help me learn a language?” she shouted, her mind filled with fright and confusion.

“Elizaveta!” stated Grisha in a voice filled with an alien authority that, despite Eliza's growing terror, made her shut her mouth and turn all her attention towards him.

“By drinking your blood I will, in a way, be able to gain access to your past memories and experiences.” he stated as Eliza took in a deep nervous breath. 

“This, along with letting me see what you already know, will allow us to develop a common base of knowledge. This base will then not only let me to teach you Alanian in the most efficient way possible but also explain other important, albeit very complicated, aspects of Alanian technology, culture, and so on.” he said as Eliza's brows furrowed from the realization of what he was suggesting. 

“So you essentially want to read my mind.” she said as she took in another deep breath. “Look Grisha, I appreciate the offer but.” began Eliza before looking down on the floor. 

“It's quite a lot to ask for, isn’t it? Well, in that case, take your time, but know that the choice is always yours.” said Grisha before going silent. 

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” said Eliza as she turned from Grisha's door and motioned for Cai to come with her. The young man, who had been doing his best to hold his tongue, got up and followed suit.

“Son of a bitch.” Cai cursed under his breath as soon as they were out of earshot. “You alright.” he said as he put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. 

“I think I made him angry.” said the young woman as she gazed down at the floor beneath her feet.

“By acting like a sane human being?” said Cai as Eliza let out a sigh. “Come on, let's get some sunlight.” he said as they begun to head out of the Altira.

Once they were outside, Eliza couldn't help but fall down into the tall grass. Letting out a sigh, she turned over on her back and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Mind if I join you?” said Cai as he laid down beside her. 

“Be my guest.” said Eliza as she let out another sigh. 

“Say Eliza, when you drank my blood did you?” began Cai before going silent.

“Get to read your mind, no?” she said with another sigh. 

“Why would he?” she muttered under her breath as she turned her eyes to the gash that they had been using to enter the Altira. 

“Who knows, maybe he wanted something to eat?” said Cai as he moved closer to her body.

“Yes, but he could have just asked for more rabbits.” stated Eliza as she took in another deep breath. 

“You know, I don't think he was lying.” she said as she slumped her head down on Cai's chest.

“Yes, but then that means he wanted to pick your brains and, pardon me, but that sounds just plain creepy.” said Cai as he ran a hand through her hair. “You know, we still got the card.” he said with a smile.

“Indeed, we do.” replied Eliza as she playfully ran her hand through his hair. 

“You know someone will start wondering where we are soon.” she said as she lazily gazed up at the sun.

“Yes, but we're two young people and it's the middle of summer.” said Cai as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“It's also a workday.” said Eliza with a sigh.

“Right before the weekend.” quickly replied Cai with a grin.

“Well, I suppose I could stay here a little while longer.” said Eliza with a sly smile. “So, tell me Cai, you still feel drawn to me despite my oddities.” she said as she walked her fingers over his chest.

“Well, let's put it this way, you've been the most interesting part of my summer so far, not counting the moose incident.” said Cai with a smile.

“And what was the moose incident?” asked Eliza while playfully raising her brows.

“Well, it was a dark and stormy night.” began Cai as a mischievous grin formed on Eliza's face. “It was.”

“You see, my family and I had just arrived in the lower part of the province and, lo and behold, the nearest rail that could take us to the coast was still several miles out of town. Anyway, with a little help from moi, we managed to convince an old farmer to lend us a cart and horse and started our journey through the wilderness.” said Cai while waving his fingers in the air for effect.

“Sound's like fun.” said Eliza with a smile.

“Absolutely! Not only was the cart practically falling apart, but the horse, who’ll I’ll call Billy, was thicker than a dung heap and only half as useful.” said Cai with a small laugh that was then followed by a sigh.

“Anyway, cut to that night where I'm sitting soaked to the bone, fingers practically frozen to the reins, while Billy, for the umpteenth time, tries to stop and eat some shrub on the side of the road.” said Cai with another sigh.

“Anyhow, as I'm trying to get Billy's attention back to where it needs to be, I suddenly hear this high- pitched noise start coming from the nearby forest, almost like someone is trying to throttle a kazoo to death.” said Cai with a small shudder.

“Well, that's one way to describe it.” said Eliza as she playfully put a hand on Cai's shoulder. “So, what happened next?”

“Anyway, this young moose suddenly bursts out of the forest and darts across the road while Billy, who had previously been obsessing over his newfound snack, suddenly decides to lose his bloody mind and begins dashing forward like his ass is on fire.” said Cai as he mimed holding tightly on a pair of reins.

“Damn! Thank all that Yahwen flows through that you weren't hurt.” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“I wasn't, though the same couldn't be said for the cart's wheels. As for Billy, while we managed to calm him down enough to keep travelling, he was always a little skittish afterward. But heck, at least he finally stopped trying to eat things.” said Cai with a small shrug. 

“Still, I wonder what could spook a moose like that?” said Eliza with a concerned look on her face.

“Wolves, bears, travelers from another planet?” said Cai with another shrug.

“Travelers from another planet?” repeated Eliza while raising her eyebrows.

“Heck, considering how things have been going so far, it's a possibility.” replied Cai while pointing towards the wreck of the Altira.

“Fair.” said Eliza while stroking his hair.

“You're really interested in it, aren't you?” said Cai with a smile.

“Well, it is fairly luxurious.” replied Eliza with a playful look in her eyes.

“Luxurious, you make me sound like a mink.” said Cai as he rolled on top of her.

“Well, you two do have something in common.” replied Eliza as she flashed him a toothy grin.

“Really?” said Cai while trailing a hand down her hips and up an untucked portion of her shirt. 

“Well, you both got really nimble hands.” said Eliza with a nervous smile as she felt the hot flesh of Cai's fingers begin to encircle one of her small breasts.

“You want to see just how nimble they can be.” whispered Cai in to her ear as his fingers began to leave her breast and travel down to her belt.

“Maybe later.” said Eliza as she gently took hold of Cai's wondering hand, her face turning a deep shade of red. 

“Anyway, why don't we meet again at midnight.” she said as she shimmied out from under him. 

“Sounds scandalous.” said Cai with a smile.

“Don't get your hopes too high.” said Eliza as she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt from her trousers. “Plus, we still have the weekend.” she added before giving him a quick kiss and scrambling off into the woods, a wide smile plastered on her face and her teeth fully extended.


	19. Chapter 19

“Alright, you sure you weren't spotted?” said Eliza as her eyes nervously darted around the nighttime forest.

“Pretty sure and, heck, even if I was, I could just say I was getting some carving supplies.” said Cai with a shrug.

“At night.” said Eliza while raising an eyebrow.

“Wood's not the only thing that you can carve.” said Cai with a smile.

“Please tell me you're just talking about the shells that sometimes wash up on the beach.” said Eliza with a nervous look in her eyes.

“No, I'm talking about what you're thinking of, though trust me when I say I don't do people.” said Cai, the smile still on his face.

“I'll take your word for it.” said Eliza as she took Cai by the hand and began to lead him towards the Altira. 

“Watch your step.” she said as she cautiously moved over the fallen trunk of an aged tree.

“Will do.” said Cai as he followed her instructions. “I wonder, can you see...” he began as he looked at the faint light cast by the lantern in her hands.

“In the dark. Yes, but not very well.” finished Eliza as she stepped over another fallen tree trunk. “Anyway, get ready for the squeeze.” she said as she led him up to the ruins of the Altira and stepped through the gash in it's side.

“So, which one of these do you want to try first?” he said as his feet clanked down on the metallic floor of the hallway.

“I don't know, maybe this one.” said Eliza with a slight pause as she pointed towards a quaint grey door on her far right. 

“Why not.” said Cai with a shrug as he took the card in his hand and walked up to its surface.

“You may want to stay there.” he said as Eliza began to cautiously walk up to his side.

Giving him an affirmative not, Eliza stopped in her tracks and watched as Cai began to examine the small slited structure beside the door. 

Taking in a deep breath, she watched as he began to swipe the card through the slit at various angles and orientations until, suddenly, the air was filled with a loud metallic groan. 

Looking at the door, she watched as its surface shifted over just enough for a person to slip through into the room beyond. Turning her attention to Cai, she watched him motion for her to stay put before quickly slipping into the darkness. 

“Cai!” she hissed under her breath as her insides began to knot with worry. 

Carefully inching closer to the door, she couldn't help but let out a small yelp when the man's hand suddenly lunged out of the shadows and motioned for her to come inside.

“Take this, it's not much but it should help with the dust.” said Cai as he gave Eliza a rag and motioned for her to wrap it around her face.

“Thanks.” said Eliza as she began too look around the room. 

Cramped and windowless, it appeared to house a small closet and sink as well as a surprisingly sizable wooden desk, underneath which was situated a rigid looking bed covered in a large assortment of ornate pillows and colourful blankets. 

Taking a couple of careful steps forward, Eliza could see that they were stacked in a neat orderly fashion that contrasted sharply with the closet and sink, whose contents appeared to be strewn all over the grey tilled floor. 

Brows furrowed, she bent down and let her fingers trail over the silky surface of a black and blue blouse that, despite a thick coating of dust, still looked like it could be worth a fortune. 

“I guess someone had to leave in a hurry.” said Cai as he picked up a small book from under a large pile of papers.

“Maybe, also what you got there?” replied Eliza as she walked over and leaned up against his shoulder. 

“Hard to say.” said Cai as he examined its cover, an obnoxious pink thing which depicted a puffy rainbow creature with sickeningly cute eyes superimposed over a white background. “Maybe some sort of children's book.” he added as he began to gentle flip through its worn pages.

“You may have to rethink your previous statement.” said Eliza as she pointed to a drawing of what could be best described as a 'penis dragon'. 

Taking a closer look, she could see that such tiny doodles were littered practically throughout the entire book, sometimes even coming together to form little stories, the star of which often appeared to be a lanky dark- haired women. 

“Alright, if I take that from you?” said Eliza as she reached out a hand towards the book.

“Be my guest.” said Cai as he nonchalantly handed it to her and went off to explore another corner of the room.

Calmly flipping through the book’s pages, Eliza couldn't help but feel herself become engrossed by the adventures of Black Hair (as she had taken to calling the strange women) as she, seemingly once again, nearly got crushed by a mountain of paperwork and/or impaled herself on a rifle while drilling. 

“Ai Eliza, come have a look at this!” shouted Cai just as she was getting into a series of drawings depicting what could best be described as 'the great agony of saluting.'

“What you got now?” said Eliza as she walked over to him, the book still in her hand. 

“A photo by the look of it.” said Cai as he showed it to her.

Covered by a thin, clear frame, it depicted a young woman in a dark green uniform with long black hair and round thick glasses, behind whom hung a large white and red flag adorned with an enormous black bird. Despite the wide smile on her face, her grey eyes appeared to be filled with a noticeable nervous energy that then seemed to carry out through her entire tall frame. 

“Look familiar.” said Cai with a playful smile as he handed the picture over to Eliza. 

“I guess.” said Eliza, her eyes focused on the body of the young woman. 

Putting her lantern down beside her, she began to move her free fingers over this body, only stopping for a second when she saw her own reflection staring back at her from the clear frame. 

“You alright?” asked Cai, noticing Eliza's sudden change in demeanor.

“Yes.” quickly replied Eliza, her eyes still focused on the photo.

“Look, I can tell something's bothering you.” said Cai in a gentle tone as he walked up to her.

“Well, you know how you asked me if this looks familiar?” said Eliza as she held the picture up beside her face for emphasis. 

“Hey, it could just be a coincidence.” replied Cai as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Still, it is a possibility.” said Eliza, her brows furrowed. “You know, maybe I should ask Grisha about this.” she added with a sigh.

“Eliza!” exclaimed Cai, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

“Look, the only thing I intend to give him is a couple of rabbits.” quickly replied Eliza as she turned to look Cai in the eyes. “Plus, it's not like he can do anything about it.”

“Still, I don't like it.” said Cai, his hand firm on Eliza's shoulder.

“And I don't expect you to.” said Eliza as she took Cai's hand into hers. “Look, I'll be perfectly fine.” she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Yes, but if he starts asking for your blood again...” began Cai with a concerned look on his face. 

“Then I'll tell him to shove it.” replied Eliza before giving Cai's hair a friendly rub. 

“Anyway, you find anything else interesting?” she said as she turned her attention back to the room.

“Just a couple of expensive looking shirts and some pencil drawings. Anyway, what are your thoughts on taking some of this stuff?” said Cai as he walked over to a pile of clothes.

“Honestly, I'd rather leave it alone. After all, we're here to explore this place not loot it.” said Eliza as she walked over and put the picture on the desk. 

“How do you think this looks?” she asked Cai, who had previously been going through a container of what appeared to be painting supplies.

“All things considered, pretty nice.” said Cai as he walked up and put his chin on her shoulder. 

“Who do you think she was?” whispered Eliza as she continued to stare at the photo.

“Judging by the uniform, a soldier of some sort, possibly even an officer.” replied Cai as he extended out a hand towards the picture. 

“You know, I don't think it would be looting if you took this.” he said as he handed it to Eliza.

“Are you sure? I mean, it's her room after all.” said Eliza as she turned to look at Cai.

“Look, if she's who you think she is then I don't think it’ll be a problem.” said Cai with a small smile.

“You sound so sure.” said Eliza as she turned her attention back to the picture.

“I'm not, but I'd like to think she'd want you to have it.” said Cai as he put a hand on Eliza's shoulder. “Anyway, you want to go get some fresh air?” he said with a small smile.

“Sure.” replied Eliza as she gently put the picture in her satchel. “Please don't break” she whispered under her breath before picking up her lantern and following Cai out of the Altira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like bad vision (as well as off- kilter tastes) run in the family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for some NSFW action in the woods (no full on corset tearing but still a little spicy).

“You know this is a bit far for a breath of fresh air.” said Eliza as she walked after Cai, feet noisily crushing the twigs and greenery below.

“Just a couple more steps.” said Cai with a wide smile. 

“Alright, alright.” muttered Eliza under her breath as she ducked just in time to avoid being swatted in the face with a low hanging branch.

“And here we are.” said Cai as he led her into a small clearing overlooking a pond, the center of which held a gigantic tree, its ancient, leaf- covered branches reaching like hands towards the sky. 

“Isn't it beautiful.” he said as he put an arm around Eliza's waist.

“Quite.” said Eliza as she blew a piece of spiderweb off of her face. 

“Come, have a seat.” said Cai as he motioned towards a dry patch of grass. 

“Alright.” said Eliza as she plonked down on the ground. 

“You do realize that wild animals are a thing.” she said to Cai as he lay down beside her. 

“Yes, but with all the noise we've been making I don't think they'll be a problem.” he said with a smile. 

“Thinking of something.” replied Eliza as she noticed a sly look in his eyes. 

“Maybe.” said Cai as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You know what I said earlier.” said Eliza while raising an eyebrow.

“And trust me when I say that I won't make you do anything that you don't want to.” replied Cai with a friendly nod. 

“Alright.” said Eliza as she rolled onto him. “So, what's so special about this place?” she said while stroking his hair.

“You'll see.” said Cai while gently turning her head towards the tree. As if on cue, it's branches suddenly became covered in large flowers, their fleshy purple and magenta petals gently ruffling in the breeze.

“What are they?” said Eliza as she noticed their scent, sweet with just a hint of spicy, begin to fill the cool nighttime air. 

“In my homeland their called kalida, after the Hiti goddess of war.” said Cai as he put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

“Sounds ominous.” said Eliza as she drew closer to him.

“Quite. The flowers, while beautiful, are also very poisonous.” said Cai in a somber tone.

“Joy, and we are sitting and watching them bloom because?” said Eliza as a wave of tension began to fill her body.

“Trust me, unless you decide to jump up and eat one they’re quite harmless. Plus, they can also be used to make a pretty good medicinal tea.” said Cai with a friendly smile.

“For what?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow as she turned her head towards Cai.

“Mostly thickening of the blood. Why, apparently my grandmother used to drink that stuff by the gallon. Heck, apparently she drank so much that she actually built up a tolerance and had to start eating the petals raw.” said Cai with a small laugh followed by a sigh. 

“Sounds like quite the lady.” said Eliza as she ran a hand through Cai's hair.

“No kidding. Apparently, she was deadlier with a pair of sandals than most men with a rifle, or at least that's what Shaya told me.” said Cai with another small laugh.

“Sounds like he was speaking from experience.” replied Eliza with a smile.

“Well, he was always quite the troublemaker. Why, there was this one time he nearly rode a donkey off a cliff while trying to impress some girls or, heck this time he got chased up a tree by an angry pack of wild dogs.” said Cai with a smile.

“And what were you doing while all this was happening?” said Eliza with a sly look in her eyes as she began to slide her fingers across Cai's chest.

“Standing on the side while pointing and laughing like a good little boy.” said Cai as he playfully ruffled Eliza's hair.

“You and me have different definitions of good.” said Eliza, feigning sternness. “Also, what’s this?” she said as her fingers came into contact with a strange rough wetness. 

“That.” said Cai as he quickly turned his attention to his chest. “That appears to be blood.” he said as his eyes focused on a distinct brownish red stain near the collar of his shirt. 

“May I?” he asked Eliza as he began to steadily undo the shirt’s buttons.

“Of course!” exclaimed Eliza as she gently helped him move the fabric away from the wound. 

“By Yahwen! That, that look pretty nasty!” she said as her eyes caught sight of the gash- a gnarly thing located just under the man's collarbone that, despite its small size, had produced a fair amount of blood. 

“Yah, and it looks like the shirt got ripped too.” said Cai with a small sigh.

“How'd you get it?” asked Eliza, her eyes filling with concern.

“Probably nicked myself on some metal.” said Cai with a shrug.

“Still, it looks like it really hurts” said Eliza while leaning in to get a closer look.

Despite all the time that had passed, the wound still appeared to be producing a very fine stream of red blood that, ever so slowly, snaked down the young man's chest. 

Watching this stream, Eliza felt something stir within her. 

Suddenly, she found herself licking the wound like a wild animal before recoiling back with a look of horror on her face.

“By Yahwen, I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed as she put her hands to her mouth, fingers pressing painfully on sharp and pointed teeth. “Look, I really don't know what came over me, I...” she stammered as Cai put a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, it's alright.” said Cai as he steadily pulled her towards his body. 

“Plus, that felt pretty good.” he whispered in her ear as her head was once again mere inches from the wound on his chest. 

“Yes, but what if you get an infection?” said Eliza as her eyes began to drift towards the gash, now freely flowing with fresh blood.

“Look, if there are any risks associated with what we’re doing, I'll take them.” said Cai as he ran a hand through Eliza's hair.

“Alright.” she said with a nervous smile. 

'Please don't die on me.” she thought as she once again touched her tongue to the gash's surface. Gently moving it along, she felt her face redden when she heard the young man beneath her utter a slight moan. 

Continuing to move her tongue across the gash, she found her mouth steadily begin to fill with watery saliva that, along with lubricating the area around the wound, caused some of the blood, now flowing freely, to enter her mouth. Quickly swallowing the hot, metallic fluid so as not to choke, Eliza found herself being overtaken by a strange, albeit familiar rush.

Just like that night on the beach, the blood in her mouth seemed to instantly transform from disgusting to intoxicating, as she found herself being overtaken by a pleasant heat that radiated throughout her entire body. 

Letting out a gasp, she found herself pressing herself against the young man and beginning to grind against him in a steady, rhythmic fashion.

Oh, how she wanted to bite down on the gash and send more of the young man's invigorating blood down her yearning gullet and, strangely enough, have him then bite her back. No, not just bite her back, but pull her hair, take her to the ground, and do to her what the animals do to one another in the spring. 

Heck, she could already feel his obvious arousal as he trailed his hands over her body and, grabbing at her ass, pushed her body into his. 

“Eliza.” she heard him say as he moved one of his hands to gently nudge her head.

“Yes?' she said, with a wide smile as she looked at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes glazed.

“Can I ask you to do something for me.” he said with a lazy grin as he motioned for her to move her head closer so that he could whisper in her ear. 

“Alright.” said Eliza as she leaned in, eager to hear what he had to say. “Okay, I'll try not to bite.” she said with a sly look in her eyes as she, having taken in the young man's instructions, went to carry out her task.


	21. Chapter 21

“You know that really wasn't so bad.” said Eliza as she took a swig of her canteen.

“True, but I could have done without the chocking at the end.” said Cai with a sly grin.

“Well, maybe next time you should try sticking that thing up your windpipe!” said Eliza while feigning a frown.

“Thanks, but I don't think I'm that flexible.” replied Cai with a small laugh. “Anyway, you want to watch the stars together.” he added with a grin.

“I would, but it's getting more than a little late.” said Eliza as she rose to her feet. 

“True, do you want me to lead you back home?” said Cai as he handed her the lantern. 

“It’s alright, the music’s got me.” she said with a smile.

“Music?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, you don't know what the music is.” said Eliza while rubbing her temples. “By Yahwen, I must be getting tired.” she said to herself with a small yawn. “You see the music is this kind of sixth sense that I have.” she said while giving a hand to Cai as he got up off the ground.

“Go on.” he said with a smile. 

“I use it, along with these paths of light I like to call 'streams,' to help me navigate and find stuff.” she said while giving Cai a small nod.

“Can you call it up right now.” said Cai as turned his eyes to the forest in front of them.

“Sure, but it's only me who'll notice anything.” said Eliza as she focused on the lantern in her hand. 

“See anything?” she said to Cai as the forest became filled with several ‘streams’ as well as a slow and thudding, albeit still pleasant, tune.

“No, but your eyes.” said the young man as he turned his attention to the young women's face. The irises of her eyes, which were normally a shade of greyish green, were now swirling with what looked like a glowing blue dust. 

“Oh yah, that happens too. Anyway, let's get going.” said Eliza with a smile as she took the young man by the hand and began to lead him through the forest.

Steadily putting one foot in front of the other, the two youths walked in relative silence, both now keenly aware of the fatigue that was beginning to sweep through their minds and bodies. Only stopping to embrace when they finally reached the beach, they then continued walking, albeit now along separate paths.

'Well, that was quite a night.' thought Eliza to herself when she finally reached her home. 

Taking great care to put the lantern out and place it back in its original spot- an aged hook inside the shed, she then cautiously started to open the front door, grimacing each time it made even a little creak. 

Finally, when she had made a big enough opening, she slid inside and headed straight for her room. Tightly shutting the door behind her, she then began strip out of her clothes. Now dressed in nothing more than a long undershirt, she let out a loud yawn and collapsed onto her bed and, after a moment of tossing around, turned her attention to her satchel. 

Lying haphazardly on the floor, she noticed the picture poking out from one of its pockets.

Cursing herself for her carelessness, she quickly took it out and gently ran a hand over its smooth frame, a pang of sadness beginning to fill her chest. Holding tightly onto it, she then lay back down on her bed and, moving the picture up to her face, stared intently at the figure depicted on its surface.

'It could just be a coincidence.' she thought as her eyes met those of the figure. 'I could be just seeing what I want to see, but...' she let out a sigh. 

The smooth black hair, the posture, even the nervous smile, all made it seem as if she was looking into a mirror. Oh, how she wished pictures could speak.

“I wonder if you ever met Grisha?” she said to herself as she though back to the day when she’d learned she was a black blood. 

While Grisha hadn’t given her many details about the possible identity of her mother, he had gotten oddly emotional over seeming Eliza’s graduation photo.

“You know, I think the two of you definitely knew each other. After all, sailors have a knack for becoming a real close bunch, being stuck in a tin can for months on end and all.” said Eliza before turning her attention away from the photo and towards the sky outside her window.

'By Yahwen, I should really be getting to bed.' she thought as she let out a yawn and carefully tucked the picture underneath her pillow. 

While she knew that, given Winona's sharp nose, this was a risky move, there was something comforting about having the figure’s image so close to her body.

“Goodnight.” she said with a small smile as she ran her fingers over the picture's surface one last time before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. 

Meanwhile, on the far edge of town, Cai lay awake in his bed. 

Eyes fixed on the ceiling he ran a hand over the nick on his chest. Now covered by a thick scab, it ached slightly when he pressed his fingers down on it. 

'To tell or not to tell?' he thought as he took in a deep breath. 

On one hand, these last couple of days had been the most excitement he had had in a while, but on the other, well, on the other, there was that thing to deal with. 

By Yahwen, it had been like he was a kid again, stuck in that cave with a broken ankle, watching those damn eyes melt out of the dark. 

'How, in all that Yahwen flows through, did it manage to convince Eliza that it was just some poor shmuck in need of help?' he thought with a sigh.

'Eliza, now that was some girl! Strange sure, but definitely not the worst he'd been with. Plus, the things she could do with her mouth.' he thought with a smile.

He didn't know what exactly that girl was, chances are she wasn't even human but, by Yahwen, had she made him feel things that no women ever had before. Well, maybe not no women, heck, there was Abigail, but she was married now.

Letting out a sigh, he shifted about uneasily in his bed. 

Married now. 

Abigail, Christina, Sophia all married to 'proper' young gentleman, gentleman who were born in the Empire and not its colonies, gentleman with money and land, gentleman with light eyes and even lighter skin.

Letting out another sigh, he turned his head the side. 

“Let it go.” he muttered to himself as he felt a pang of frustration go through his body. Why, he had just been shown the discovery of the century, and all he could think about were his failures in the world of romance. 

Speaking of the discovery of the century, he didn't even know where to begin with that one. 

He was fairly certain that, like Eliza had said, it had been some sort of ship, but where was the crew? 

From what he had seen, it still seemed to be in fairly good condition and, even with the occasional gas leak, it still looked like nicer shelter than the surrounding forest.

Heck, with all that stuff still left in that room, why not go back when the dust cleared?

Slight knot forming in his stomach, he began to remember the stories that one of his father's friends, Pavel, had told him about working in the black mines of the Slavata Empire. The ones about how, deep within the earth, there were these chambers filled to the brim with unearthly growing green rocks. 

“They were death chambers.” he remembered Pavel saying as he would go on to describe how the men who spend too long inside would go on to lose their hair and teeth, and how their insides would sloughed out of them in the form of bloody diarrhea and vomit. Why, even Pavel himself was not left unaffected, eventually dying of a growth of the lungs on his 50th birthday.

But then, if that was the case, then why hadn't he and, especially Eliza, started getting sick yet? Heck, why was that thing still alive? 

From what Pavel had said, the chambers would eventually kill anything that entered, making no distinction between humans, animals, or even insects. 

True, that thing could have somehow managed to protect itself from the poisonous essence responsible for the sickness, but why was it the only one?

Wouldn't the rest of the crew, if they had truly been working with such hazardous materials, have some sort of counter- measures in place in the event of a breach? 

What's more, is that the vegetation around the ship seemed to have been growing large and un-deformed for decades, something that in no way matched Pavel’s description of the few sickly and twisted trees that could be found littering the earth around the black mines.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that the ship hadn't been vacated because of a crash at all. 

Sure, one could have occurred, but the real reason everyone left was something else entirely, something that was, no doubt, tied to that thing behind the door.   
But what to do?

As long as Eliza trusted that thing he'd have trouble convincing her to go into the deeper sectors of the Altira and she likely wouldn't agree to just letting him wonder around by himself. 

But doing nothing didn’t feel right either and, since he promised to keep a secret, then… 

Maybe he’d just have to suck it up and do a little exploring of his own? 

Yah, that seemed like a plan, not a good plan, but still a plan, and heck, if he eventually showed what he'd found to Eliza, it would make things alright. 

Maybe? 

Taking in a deep breath, Cai turned his body over and closed his eyes. “Well, I know what I'm doing this summer.” he muttered to himself as he slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guess Cai is doing some exploring of his own and yes, I am one of those cock block types who cuts out a sex scene.


	22. Chapter 22

“Grisha, Grisha! I know you can hear me!” shouted Eliza as she kicked her foot against the large metallic door. 

“What?” she heard a tired voice groan from inside.

“I got some rabbits for you! Why, I even got a fox in case you want something bigger!” she said with a wide smile.

“Fine, fine. Send them down.” replied Grisha, as he tried to fake annoyance despite his growing hunger.

“Alright, one dish of assorted wildlife coming right up!” said Eliza as she sent the furry bodies one by one down the chute. 

“So, how are they?” she said as she heard them hit some sort of surface with a soft metallic thunk.

“Give me a second.” said Grisha as Eliza then heard the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone. 

“Good, but the fox's a little gamey.” he replied in a bemused tone.

“Well, what do you expect from those annoying little buggers.” said Eliza with an uneasy shrug. “Also, Grisha, about the blood thing?” she added in a nervous voice.

“Oh that! That, I admit, was not one of my brightest moments.” he said with a sigh. “You see, sometimes the tongue gets ahead of the mind.” he said with another sigh.

“Yah, no kidding.” replied Eliza in a voice that was much harsher than she intended.

“No kidding indeed.” said Grisha with a small laugh. “I hope I didn't give you too much of a fright.” he added in an apologetic voice.

“Well, I can't say no.” said Eliza with a shrug. 

“Anyway Grisha, about memories and blood?” she said in a confused voice.

“It's an ability I now share with some Alanians, particularly those who have what’s commonly known as a high Stigma ratio.” replied Grisha.

“High Stigma ratio?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just a fancy way of saying you’ve got a lot of Stigma in your body.” said Grisha as another crunch was heard from behind the door.

“And do I?” questioned Eliza, her eyes fixed on the door.

“No, and, to be honest, you really don’t want to. I mean, Atala satila, there was this one Sergeant I dealt with way back when I was still in the forces!” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Atala satila?” said Eliza in a puzzled voice.

“It's Kiburanian slang for 'Great Atala!'” said Grisha with a sigh. 

“You know, I was never the religious sort, but, well, it's amazing what circumstance can do to a person.” he added in what sounded like a melancholy voice. 

“True, there's this woman in my village, Mrs. Everfree. She was alright, maybe a tad too involved in everyone else's business, but, after her husband died, by Yahwen, did she turn into a monster.” said Eliza with a sigh.

“Death can do that.” replied Grisha in a grim tone. 

“Yah, speaking of death.” Eliza muttered to herself. “I'm sorry to bother you but, about my mom?” she added in a nervous voice.

“Judging by the information you’ve provided, she was likely Lieutenant Agathe Van Winkle or, as she would always say, 'Lieutenant Agathe, for the love of all that is holy, please just Agathe.'” said Grisha with a laugh. “You know the best part was the jokes that people would tell afterwards.” he added while happily muttering something under his breath.

“Sounds like you knew her.” said Eliza as she sat down before Grisha's door.

“Only in terms of work, but she was a very hard woman to miss.” said Grisha in an amused voice.

“How so?” asked Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Well, let's just say she was kind of like a young child trying to act like an adult. Now, that was not to say she was dumb or even incompetent but, well...” began Grisha before going silent. 

“She had nothing to do, you know. None of them did.” he added with a hint of what sounded like anger in his voice.

“You alright Grisha?” asked Eliza, noticing his increasingly somber mood.

“Oh, just getting caught up in some old memories.” replied Grisha, his voice once again neutral. “I can't say me and the Alanian Empire have the best relationship.” he added with a sigh.

“I wonder, you seem to mention this Alanian Empire a lot. Is it alright if you tell me a bit about it?” said Eliza as she brought her knees to her chest.

“Well, what I've always been taught is that it is a great union which spans across multiple dimensions and that it is administered by the wise and just hand of the White Council.” said Grisha with a small, bitter laugh.

“Something tells me you don't really believe that.” said Eliza with a sympathetic smile.

“Well, I believe the part about spanning across multiple dimension, but the rest is just White propaganda.” said Grisha with a sigh. “I had one as my patient once.”

“Really?” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Yes, Major Von Kordonna. Absolutely wonderful gentleman! Showed me his 'collection' one time; asked me if I liked what I saw.” said Grisha, the anger once again clear in his voice. 

“I'm sorry you had to deal with that.” said Eliza, not entirely understanding what Grisha's was saying but, nevertheless, wanting to calm his rising nerve.

“Again, its alright.” said Grisha, his tone suddenly once again cool and measured. “Anyway, how's that boy of yours doing?” he asked in a surprisingly chipper voice.

“Fine, fine.” replied Eliza, a ting of redness forming on her face. “Though, he is a bit of a masochist.” she muttered under her breath as her face continued to turn red.

“Have you fed off his blood?” asked Grisha in a curious tone.

“Kind of. I… I just sort of licked it a bit. Why, is it dangerous!” exclaimed Eliza, worry beginning to brew in her chest.

“Considering the people of your world, unlikely. Though, I would suggest disinfecting the wound afterwards as well as avoiding any areas prone to constant irritation and/or heavy bleeding.” said Grisha.

“Alright. Also, you really seem to have this down to a science.” said Eliza with a small smile.

“Well, you black bloods and your blood are my specialty. Though, I have to admit that this is starting to remind me of a presentation I once did for some new recruits.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“And what was that presentation on?” asked Eliza, eager to hear what Grisha had to say.

“Black blood reproduction.” replied Grisha. “It was quite a hit too, especially the part on venereal diseases.” he added with a small laugh.

“I bet.” said Eliza as she remembered a similar lesson Winona had given her with a small shudder. 

“Say Grisha, is black blood reproduction any different from human?” she asked in a slightly nervous voice.

“Depends, how do ‘humans’ reproduce?” said Grisha in a light tone.

“Well, apparently it goes something like this...” said Eliza as she tried to relay what Winona had told her a year or so before she had gotten her first blood. 

“Well, that's pretty much how it goes, though I've never heard the terms 'horizontal waltz' or 'one- eyed pants pony' before.” said Grisha with a laugh.

“Hey, they sound nicer than the alternatives, you dirty old man!” said Eliza with a smile.

“Dirty old man! Actually, you're completely right on that one.” said Grisha in a joking tone. “Funny enough though, you likely now know more about black blood biology than most black bloods.” he added in a more somber tone.

“And yet I still managed to be born.” said Eliza as she brought her knees to her chest. “Do you think she wanted to have me?” she added as she looked down at the cold metallic floor beneath her feet.

“Well, we can't know for certain but, considering how she cared for you or, at the very least tried to, I think the answer is yes.” said Grisha.

“Who do you think my father was?” said Eliza as she continued to look down on the floor.

“Hard to say. Personally, I wouldn't dwell too much on that.” said Grisha with a hint of an emotion Eliza couldn't quite detect in his voice.

“Still, it would be nice to know. Did she have a husband? Boy she was close to?” said Eliza as she looked up at Grisha's door.

“Not from my knowledge.” said Grisha as he took what sounded like a deep breath. “Anyway, are you still interested in learning Alanian?” he added in a cool voice.

“As long as it doesn't involve any bloodletting, I'm all for it!” said Eliza with a smile.

“Alright then. Sadly, I have to think this one over a bit, but come back in a day or two and I should have a plan laid out.”

“Whatever you say.” replied Eliza as she happily got to her feet.

“Also, Eliza?” said Grisha as the young woman got ready to leave.

“Yes?” said Eliza as she turned her head to look at Grisha's door.

“Bring me a couple more foxes next time.” he said in a chipper voice.

“I thought you found them too gamey?” said Eliza while raising an eyebrow.

“And sometimes gamey means absolutely delicious.” replied Grisha as Eliza shouted a loud “OK” and happily skipped out of the ship’s depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, looks like Grisha cleared his arse for now. Also for anyone reading this, sorry for the long update (school went under quarantine due to COVID-19 and things were and, to a degree still are, kind of a shite show).


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for Cai to do a bit of exploring on his own. Also, please be aware that there are a bit of icky medical images in this chapter (nothing beyond the pale but still shocking for the uninitiated).

Cai let out a deep breath as he stepped out of the tree line. 

Turning his head, he looked in the direction that, just moments before, Eliza had merrily skipped down.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his eyes back towards the Altira and, with a moment of hesitation, crawled inside. 

Taking a second to wrap a cloth around his face and light a lantern, he headed towards the room that he had first examined with Eliza. 

Looking inside, he could see that someone, no doubt Eliza, had gone and tidied up some of the dust and debris as well as placed a small twig doll, along with some dried flowers and string beads, on the desk. 

Taking in a deep breath, he couldn't help but be reminded of the forest he and his father had passed through while traveling along the coast. Used by the nearby village to bury its dead, the branches of the trees had been covered with all sorts of ornate scarves and strung belts of beads, as well as the occasional corn husk doll or horn filled with gun powder.

'Don't touch, whatever you do don't touch.' he remembered his father saying. 

Those words were more than just mere instructions of etiquette. 

Along with being considered a crime worthy of the lash, disturbing these mementos without the blessing of the chief village priest or priestess could incite the attention of a gatir, a malevolent spirit that formed from the remains of person's essence when it did not rejoin Yahwen but instead faded into the Abyss. 

For a brief moment, Cai felt a small chill run down his back. 

While he was never one to be swayed by local superstition, without Eliza by his side, he still couldn't help but feel like he was trespassing on forbidden ground. 

Letting out a sigh, he gave his head a small shake before moving his body into action. 

'You’ve got nothing to worry about. After all, you’re doing this for a good cause.' he thought as he began to shift through the belongings scattered about the room.

After what felt like several hours of searching Cai, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, took a seat on the nearby bed. 

Sketchbooks, jewelry, pairs of neatly polished shoes, all had been dug up by Cai as he had gone through the room. All these knick knacks, while revealing much about their previous owner, particularly her love of sketching and gaudy prints, did nothing to address the larger questions riving in Cai’s head.

Letting out a sigh, he then hastily got to his feet and walked out of the room. 

Digging the key card out of his pocket, he walked back up the hallway until he was well past the gash he had originally used to enter the Altira. 

'Alright, come on, let's do this thing.' he thought to himself as his eyes focused on a door to his right. 

Swiping the card through the slit on the 'front- box', as he called it, he felt a small smile break out on his face as the door slid half-way open with a loud metallic whine. 

Cautiously slipping inside, he quickly found himself looking at the dusty remains of a room. 

Laid out in a fashion that was nearly identical to that of the woman's, it was also littered with various bits and pieces of debris. Taking a step forward, he couldn't help but be taken slightly aback when the bottom of his foot came into contact with something hard.

Looking down, he found that himself standing on the pale- yellow grip of what appeared to be some sort of ceremonial dagger. Picking it up, he could see that its cross- guard was adorned with a large bird that, within its legs, clutched a circle engraved with a large symbol.

Resembling a shattered wheel with its arms bent out and sharply twisted at right angles, it reminded Cai of some similar symbols that he had seen etched on the cave's walls. While not as geometrically perfect as this one, they had been placed over the heads of what, to a young Cai, appeared to be an army of menacing black figures. 

Suddenly, Cai felt something stir within him, some sort of memory that, despite being too vague to be fully read by his conscious mind, still sent the blood pumping through his veins and filled his nostrils with the faint scent of smoke. 

Tossing the dagger to the floor, he continued searching about the room, only stopping when he suddenly came upon a picture. 

Buried under a pile of haphazardly tossed clothes, it seemed to show a girl, barely old enough to be considered a woman, bathing in what looked like a lake.

Taking in a deep breath Cai considered tossing the photo on the ground just as he had the dagger. 

While the young girl was definitely beautiful, there was something about the picture itself that filled Cai with a definite sense of unease. Placing it back down on the floor, he resumed rooting about the room, only to find nothing but the usual pieces of clothing and paperwork. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Cai rose to his feet and, key card in hand, decided to move onto the next room. This room, much to his chagrin, yielded nothing new except a collection of magazines that, upon closer inspection, he quickly regretted touching with his bare hands. 

Letting out a sigh, he then began travelling from room to room, each time becoming more and more frustrated. 

“If only I could read this shit!” he muttered under his breath as he tossed another pile of paperwork onto the floor. 

Looking around the room that he was currently in, he could see that it had once been a neat little number that, judging by the set of white coats still hanging in the sizable wooden closet, had once belonged to some sort of scientist or doctor- an assumption that was further strengthened by the books that he could see lined up on the desk on the far side of the room. 

Picking one up, he could tell that, despite being written in an unfamiliar language, it went into a deep examination of the circulatory system, especially the heart and blood.

'Well, it's better this than nothing.' he thought as he picked up another one of the books and began to flip through its contents. 

Initially appearing to be nothing more than the usual text on anatomy, it suddenly sparked Cai's interests when he came upon a set of photos. 

Depicting a pale skinned man with brown eyes and light blond hair, Cai saw as, over the course of these photos, his teeth lengthened into sharp points while the pupils of his eyes became slited and his irises gained a slight reddish tint. 

Flipping further through the book, Cai saw that this reaction appeared to be some sort of threat response or, considering his experiences with Eliza, possibly just a reaction to strong excitement. 

What's more, is that the degree of this ‘transformation’ seemed to vary between different people with some still looking largely human and others transforming into terrifying grinning monstrosities with practically invisible pupils and sickly red eyes. 

In fact, it was one of these monstrosities, a once- pretty young woman with short blonde hair, that caused Cai to drop the book onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Muttering a curse under his breath, he picked it up again and quickly flipped to the next page.

He immediately wished that he hadn't.

Shot in full colour, it depicted the thin naked body of a young, dark- haired woman. Long, spindly arms outstretched in the shape of a T, Cai could immediately feel the bile rise in the back of his throat as his eyes caught sight of one of her breasts. 

Reduced to a crude mass of scar tissue, it contrasted sickly with the pallor of her skin, skin that, Cai could see, was further marred by strange branching scars that, upon closer inspection, almost seemed to resemble the fingers of a hand.

“By Yahwen.” muttered Cai as he put the book down on the table. 

Without thinking, he suddenly found himself rolling up his left pant leg and looking down at his ankle. While not as distinct as those in the photo, he could still see the faint outline of finger shaped scars. 

Turning his attention back to the book, he cautiously flipped to the next page only to find it, as well as a couple of the ones behind it, torn from the book. 

'Strange.' he thought to himself as he moved a hand over the book’s surface. 

While this could be just regular wear and tear it was odd to find it in a book that, to put it honestly, still looked like it had come fresh off the press. 

Running a hand through his hair, Cai went back over to the bed. Plonking down on the stripped blue and grey covers, he let out a loud sigh as he fixed his eyes on the floor. 

While it was quite clear that Eliza's people had lived in this place, Cai still couldn't figure out why they’d all left and why, with the exception of Eliza's mother, none seemed to have tried to return; and what about that thing in the cave?

'Maybe, a couple of them somehow managed to cross over the ocean and then go mad in the mountains.' he thought, his brows furrowed in contemplation. After all, it was a possibility, but still?

Running his hands across his face in frustration, Cai turned his attention to a guitar that was leaning against the wall. Made out of a smooth sandy wood that resembled alder, it reminded him of the one that Mitzi, the old music teacher, had sometimes played by the village bonfire. 

'Well, don't you look like a beauty.' he thought to himself as he walked over to the instrument. “Want to help me take my mind off things?” he said as he gently lifted it off the ground by its neck. 

Walking back over to the bed, he carefully placed the instrument on his lap and began to examine its surface, starting with the head and making his way down to the sound hole where, much to his surprise, he saw the edge of what appeared to be a piece of paper. 

Being careful not to tear it on the hard, metallic strings, he slowly pulled it out and laid it down on the bed.

'Well, what do we have here?' he thought as he looked over what could have been a picture of Eliza if not for the differently coloured eyes. 

Tongue sticking out and cheeks flushed with drink, the woman in the photo was making what looked like a tiny pistol at the camera with one hand while someone, most likely the camera man, gave her a large thumbs up.

'Seems like someone was having a fun time.” thought Cai as he turned the picture over to see what was on the back. Drawn in neat black ink, was what looked like an extremely happy and intoxicated smiley face, beneath which was printed a large set of cursive symbols.

While still not written in any language Cai understood, there was definitely something different about them, especially when compared to all the other symbols on the ship. 

Tucking the photo into the pocket of his trousers, he took a moment to check his wristwatch (really just a pocket watch attached to a thick leather strap), and immediately found himself cursing as he hurried out of the ship's depths.

Finding of the century or not, he had to get back to town right away. 

Practically jumping out of the Altira, he began to tear through the forest, only stopping to catch his breath when he finally reached the edges of the beach. Lungs still hungry for air, he then got ready to bolt again, only stopping when he suddenly heard someone utter a “Yoohoo!” behind him. 

Turning his head, he saw a small woman dressed in a plain grey gown with long black curls, some of which were already starting to grey, held tightly back by a crisp white handkerchief.

“Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Everfree. Can you please tell me where you're going to in such a hurry?” she said with a wide grin that made her pearly white teeth stand out threateningly against her dark, leathery skin.


	24. Chapter 24

“Just back to town, ma'am.” said Cai, hoping to get back to running as soon as possible.

“Really, why don't you walk with me a little? After all, we're both going the same way” she said while extending a long spindly hand towards him.

“Look ma'am, I really have to get going.” said Cai as he turned his back to the old woman.

“And I don't think your father will take too kindly to you showing disrespect to the chief village priestess.” she said in an icy voice.

“You're the chief village priestess?” said Cai as he turned to look at her. 

“Of course I am!” she said with a confident smile. “And if you don't believe me, come to worship.” she said while motioning for Cai to follow her.

Cai, taking in a deep breath, decided to do just that. 'You better not be lying to me.' he thought as he finally got in step beside her.

“You know my boy, I thought you'd have better manners, especially considering how highly your mother talks of you.” said the woman with a sly smile.

“As I said before ma'am, I’m kind of in a rush right now.” replied Cai, while taking in another deep breath. 

“Really, considering the amount of time you and that girl spend in the woods?” she added, the smile still on her face.

“Look, she just helps me find wood for carving and I help her hunt.” said Cai, his brows furrowed. 

“Yes, I was young once too, you know.” said the woman with a small laugh. “You know she’s a blood drinker, right?” she suddenly added in a firm tone.

“Yes, and I have no problem with that.” stated Cai in a calm voice. 

“Maybe, but you know what’s written about those who drink blood.” added the women, her eyes focused and cold. 

'Look, if this is going to turn into a lecture about me catching her so- called heathenry than I'm not interested!' thought Cai as he let out a too loud sigh.

“You can help me save her, you know.” added the woman as she took in a deep breath. 

“How?” said Cai as he turned his head to look at her.

"Simple, just tell me what you two’ve been doing in the woods.” she stated, her eyes filled with authority.

“I already told you ma'am, picking wood and hunting.” said Cai, the frustration now clear in his voice.

“You know boy, I don't think you realise what's at stake here.” she said with a slight hiss.

“And what's exactly at stake.” said Cai as he stopped walking and glared at the woman.

“Your life and the life of everyone you care about.” said the woman as her dark brown eyes stared into his.

“Are you threatening me?” stated Cai as he stared angrily at the woman. Chief village priestess or not, she had no right bring him or his family into her personal quarrels.

“No, but I think a man of your size should know better than to feel threatened by an old woman.” she said with a sly smile. “If you want to know more come to the Great House after worship.” she added in a stern tone.

“Thanks ma'am, but I think I'll pass.” said Cai as he began quickly walking away from the woman.

“Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” she said, the sly smile back on her face.

“By Yahwen, what a bitch!” exclaimed Cai when he was well out of earshot. Getting back into a brisk run, he couldn't help but mutter several more curses under his breath as his mind replayed the past couple of minutes. 

Uttering a silent prayer that this was the last he’d have to see of the old woman, he continued on his way to town or, more specifically, the small handful of buildings that the locals considered a town. 

Mostly stores of some sort, they surrounded a large courtyard in the center of which stood a bronze statue of a rather cross looking man that the sign below said was the town’s founder. 

Flashing the statue a small smile, Cai quickly ducked into a small furniture store close to the end of the courtyard. 

“Sorry, I'm late sir.” he said as he gave an apologetic look to the bear of a man who was sitting behind the wooden counter. 

Uttering a sigh, the man slowly looked up from the newspaper that he had been reading and stared at Cai with dark aging eyes that, despite the steady formation of milky cataracts, still maintained their old authority.

“What have I told you about making promises you can't keep?” said the old man in a gruff voice. 

“It won't happen again.” said Cai while giving the man an affirmative nod. 

“Right. Be thankful that business was slow today.” said the man as he turned back to his newspaper. “Anyway, your mother wants you in the kitchen.” he said while motioning his hand towards the young man in a way that was reminiscent of wiping dirt away from a window.

“Yes sir.” said Cai with another affirmative nod as he hurried towards the door at the very back of the store. Labeled 'Employees Only' it led to the portion of the building that, in a technical sense, could be considered the living quarters. 

“Oh Cai, I'm so glad you're here!” said a frail woman with winding dark coppery hair as she, smile wide on her tired face, motioned for him to come over and sit on an aged wooden chair. “You know I tried to get your father to help me but...” she began as he handed Cai a jar filled with cream. 

“The store needs him.” said Cai with a smile as he began to shake the jar in his hand. 

“By Yahwen, I swear that man's begun to spring roots.” said the woman with a sigh as she rolled her light amber eyes. “Anyway, how has your day been?” she added as she returned to her duties which, at the moment, involved sorting dried herbs into several wooden bowls.

“Oh, just the usual, though I wonder, have you heard of a Mrs. Everfree?” said Cai as he continued to shake the jar.

“Yes, she's the chief priestess at worship.” replied the woman, not looking up from her work.

“And what do you think of her?” said Cai as the woman let out a small sigh. 

“Well, it's really not my place. After all, not just anyone can become a chief priestess.” she said with another sigh. 

“True, but that doesn't mean she above criticism and, from my experience, that shrew could really use some.” said Cai with a frown.

“Don't be crude!” said the woman while giving him a light swat on the shoulder. “I mean yes, she can be a little overbearing, but she seems like a good woman at heart.” she added before returning to her work 

“Maybe.” said Cai, watching as the cream in the jar slowly began to turn to butter.

“Anyway, is everything going well between you and Eliza?” said the woman as she took out another bowl from under the table.

“Sure, why do you ask?” said Cai, his eyebrows raised.

“Oh, just a mother's curiosity?” said the woman with a small smile. “You know, I'd like to meet her one day.” she said (more so to herself than to Cai).

“You alright mom?” said Cai, noticing the strange silence that had overtaken the woman.

“Yes dear. It's just been such a long time, you know.” she said while setting a long frail hand down on the table.

“Yah, you were six, weren't you?” said Cai as he set the jar down on the table.

“That or five. Personally, I’m kind of fuzzy on those things. Though, I’ll never forget them, especially the woman with the golden eyes.” she said as she turned her gaze to the jar on the table. 

“Done?” she asked while giving Cai a small smile. 

“Just taking a little break.” said Cai while wringing out his arm. 

“Well, make it quick because you’ve got twenty more to go.” said the woman with a small chuckle. 

“And the old ladies kept falling and falling.” muttered Cai under his breath as he picked up the jar and began to shake it with a renewed vigor. 

After the last jar of cream had been turned into butter, Cai waved his mother goodbye and headed off to his room. Closing the door behind him, he then proceeded to collapse onto his bed, the thin wooden frame responded with a loud, protesting creak. 

Eyelids drooping and the muscles in his arms twitching from exhausting, he considered drifting off to sleep right away, only being stopped by the sensation of a familiar object rustling in the pocket of his trousers. 

Taking out the picture, he once again began to examine the writing on the back. 

'Well, it doesn't appear to be Saxo and it's definitely not Imdiri.' thought Cai as he ran a finger over the curling letters. 'Though this part looks a little like Nemvach, that or Slavan, but what the hell is Ku Gretcha supposed to mean?' thought Cai with a small laugh before suddenly falling silent. 

'Ku Gretcha.’ 

'While definitely a stretch, it was by no means outside the realm of possibility. Plus, didn't Eliza say he had been some sort of doctor?’ thought Cai as his mind flashed back to the books in the room.

Turning the picture over he focused his eyes on the hand in the photo. While not giving him much to go on it was, at least. something.

“And the plot thickens.” said Cai as he, with a small sigh, closed his eyes. However, just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard his mother call from the kitchen. 

“A man's work is never done.” muttered Cai under his breath as he forced a smile onto his face, a smile that than quickly disappeared when he was greeted by several more jars of cream that, like roosters in the fall, stood proudly upright and ready for a good throttling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, looks like Cai got his work cut out for him helping around the house. Also, sorry for any delays. Again, the pandemic (and ensuing online classes) can get in the way of creativity.


	25. Chapter 25

“Alright, here are the foxes you asked for.” said Eliza as she sent the animals tumbling down the chute. 

“Anyway, are you ready?” she said as she then walked over and sat down beside Grisha's door. 

“Absolutely! Though you know I said a few days instead of a week?” said Grisha in a firm tone.

“Sorry, it's just that if I start coming too often Winona may get suspicious. After all, money’s tight right now and she’s the one who buys the lantern oil.” said Eliza with an apologetic nod.

“I see.” said Grisha with a pause. “Still, you should try to stick to your timings.” he added, his tone still firm.

“I will.” said Eliza with another apologetic nod. “So, about teaching me to read?” she said with a small smile.

“Yes, you got a pencil and paper on you?” asked Grisha.

“Of course!” said Eliza as she got the two tools out of her satchel, having now gotten used to carrying them around.

“Good.” said Grisha, his tone finally becoming lighter. “Now, listen to what I have to say.” he stated as Eliza reverently began to jot down his instructions.

“So, this place has a library?” said Eliza as she finally set down the pencil and began gingerly flexing the sore fingers of her hand.

“Well, I wouldn't really call it a library so much as an old closet filled with tablets and records or, as I like to call them, “bricks” and “plates,” but if you want to learn how to read that's where you'd go.” replied Grisha.

“Gotcha.” said Eliza as she got to her feet. “Say Grisha, did my mom like to go up there?” she added in a nervous voice while brushing the dust from her trousers.

“Not if anyone was looking but, when the coast was clear, she'd sneak up and grab a couple of records. She had a real soft spot for old movies and music, particularly the avant garde stuff. Heck, one time she got absolutely obsessed with this film about a young girl who moves to the countryside with her family and nearly gets eaten by an evil spirit.” said Grisha in a light voice.

“Sounds like an interesting story.” replied Eliza with a nervous smile. 

“Oh, it was, especially the ending.” said Grisha, his voice filled with an odd excitement.

“How so?” said Eliza, brimming with curiosity despite the slight pang of fear bubbling in her chest.

“Well, let's just say it caused your mother to utter some choice words followed by a fairly thorough demonstration of her lung capacity.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Alright, then. Anyway, I'm going to be back in a bit.” said Eliza as she nervously waved goodbye to Grisha's door and began walking down the hallway. 

'Well, at least I now know where my taste in fiction comes from.' thought Eliza as she stepped onto the metallic platform leading to the spiraling staircase. 

'Again, these people must have been part horse!' she thought with a groan as she began her ascent. 

Thankfully, her journey was not a long one and Eliza, with plenty of breath still left in her lungs, confidently stepped off the spiraling staircase and onto a metallic platform that, as usual, led to a set of double doors. 

Coloured a dull grey, they let to a rather quaint hallway lined with small, pale green doors that, much to Eliza's surprise, actually had knobs.

Following Grisha's instructions to take the sixth door to her right, Eliza was pleasantly surprised to find that it opened with ease. However, this good mood soon dissipated when she was greeted with a large cloud of dust. Letting out a series of coughs and curses, she quickly wiped a thick coating of the stuff from her glasses as she soldiered her way into the room. 

'Well, I can see why Grisha was calling this place a closet.' she thought as, eyes watering, she looked over a series of rickety metal shelves, each one lined precariously with strange rectangular devices, each one made out of what looked like black Ultraresin. 

Walking over to a nearby shelf, she cautiously removed one of these devices from its resting spot, her wrist tensing in the process as she felt its surprisingly heavy weight.

Carefully stuffing the device into her satchel, she then quickly hurried out of the room and headed back to Grisha.

“Ai Grisha, you still alive!” she shouted at the top of her lungs as she once again glomped down in front of his door.

“Sadly, yes. Anyway, did you get the tablet?” he inquired in what sounded like an annoyed voice. 

“Of course! So, how do I use this thing?” she said as she produced the titular device from her satchel and began turning it over in her hands like a raccoon with an apple.

“Alright, alright settle down!” stated Grisha as Eliza quickly set the device down in her lap and focused all of her attention on the door. 

The actual operation of the device turned out to be fairly simple. 

Using a set of bottoms located on the front and sides, Eliza found that she could not only turn on the device on but also navigate its inner workings. 

“Well, what do you think?” said Grisha just as Eliza finished listening to what would be the first of many lists of vocabulary.

“ _Happy human _.” she replied with a large smile, eager to show off her newfound knowledge.__

__“Well, you got the first part right, but the second part needs some work.” said Grisha with a small laugh._ _

__“Hey, you try learning from pictures.” said Eliza with a playful huff. “You know, this is way harder than I thought.” she added with a nervous laugh._ _

__“Don't worry, after a while you'll get the hang of it. Plus, the books they’ve got downloaded on there are pretty good for practice, even if their storylines do read like something written by an escaped mental patient.” said Grisha with a chuckle._ _

__“Sounds like you’ve got some personal experience.” said Eliza with a smile._ _

__“Oh, do I ever! You know how that tablet of yours has those other two language options.” said Grisha in a light tone._ _

__“Yes, I think you called them Rus and English.” said Eliza as she turned off the tablet and put it back in her satchel._ _

__“Well, I had to learn both of those. Rus was alright, but English was a complete and utter abomination.” said Grisha with a sigh._ _

__“How so?” inquired Eliza with a curious look in her eyes._ _

__“Well, for starters, it read like a mishmash of several other, better languages and second it's one of the few languages spoken in the Alanian Empire that isin't phonetic.” said Grisha with another sigh. “You don't know what frustration is until you have thrown not one, but three tablets against a wall.” he added with a small laugh._ _

__“By Yahwen, and I thought learning Saxo was hard.' said Eliza with a sympathetic smile. “I wonder, how many different languages do they speak in the Alanian Empire?”_ _

__“Too many too count. The closest the Empire has to a standard language is Alanian itself, but even then, that's not true in every sector. Take for example where I was born, Kiburan. While Alanian was supposed to be the official language, hardly anyone spoke it and, even if they did, it was usually only a couple of choice words.” said Grisha with a chuckle._ _

__“Geeze, sounds like backwoods Dewmont.” replied Eliza with a smile._ _

__“Dewmont?” replied Grisha, his tone filled with intrigue._ _

__“Oh, it's just a town in the far, far east. Nothing special about it, just a bunch of ill- tempered farmers whose knowledge of Saxo pretty much begins and ends with cursing.” said Eliza with a small laugh._ _

__“Strange, the last time I heard about towns in the east, one of them was called Mont du Dieu.” said Grisha, a strange hardness filling his voice._ _

__“Well, that's what it used to be called before we won it from the Soleri. Personally, I like the new name better, much easier to pronounce without any of the weird accents those damn Sols are so fond of.” said Eliza with another laugh. “Anyway, tell more about Kiburan?” she said with a smile._ _

__“Well, there's quite a lot to say. To give you the short version, it started out as a province of Barota. When Barota collapsed, Kiburan, along with Atigala, Chiborsi, and Matigna, became an independent state. Now, while Atigala, Chiborsi, and Matigna were able to achieve some semblance of peace and prosperity, Kiburan could not and, following a brutal civil war, it was swallowed up by the nearby Socialist Union of Arkanslava. The Arkani, while they were far from perfect rulers, especially when Ladia was the General Secretary, at least managed to keep the country running.” said Grisha with a sigh._ _

__“So, what happened then?” said Eliza, eager to hear more of Grisha's story._ _

__“Oh, just a bunch of political mumbo jumbo that not even I full understand.” said Grisha with another sigh. “Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep now.” he added, his tone once again light._ _

__“You sleep?” said Eliza with a smile and raised eyebrow._ _

__“Of course! I can do a lot of things but staying awake 24/7 is not one of them.” said Grisha with a small laugh. “Now run along, you little wolf mouse!” he added in a playfully angry voice._ _

__“Little, I'll have you know I'm 5 foot 8” said Eliza as she crossed her arms, the smile still on her face._ _

__“Well, that's still little by Alanian standards. Now shoo, shoo!” added Grisha, trying hard not to burst into laughter._ _

__“Fine!” said Eliza with playful pout as she waved goodbye to Grisha's door and began heading out of the Altira._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, looks like Eliza is finally learning to read. Also, for anyone curious about Kiburan, think of it as Afghanistan with bits of Iraq and Yugoslavia thrown in ( **note:** I'll gladly talk about its history to those who are interested) .


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for Cai and Eliza to go for a little swim ( **Note:** Expect nudity and lame sex jokes).

Cai felt a slight chill run through his body as he made his way through the forest. Even after all these years, he still hadn't completely gotten used to the bouts of cold wet weather that, even in the summer time, would gleefully roll across the country.

'Well, at least there's no monsoon.' thought Cai with a small smile as he continued on his journey, only stopping when he heard the sound of something large moving through the foliage towards him. 

Stopping in his tracks and hand reaching for the handle of his woodcutter’s knife, he was both relieved and worried to see Eliza come barreling down towards him. 

“Ai Cai, what you doing?” she said with a wide smile on her face. 

“Oh, just looking for carving supplies.” he said in what he hoped was a convincing manner. 

“Good, just don't be crawling around the Altira without me.” she said as she gave his hair a playful rub. 

“Right, anyway, how’ve you been doing?” inquired Cai as Eliza took him by the hand. 

“Great, I've made up with Grisha and he's been teaching me how to read.” she said while dragging him along the forest.

“How?” asked Cai, his brows furrowed with concern. 

“Well, he had me get this thing called a tablet.” she said before suddenly stopping and producing the titular device from her satchel. 

“Alright, so one, what exactly is this thing and two, why does it look like the unfortunate love child of a book and piece of coal?” he said with a confused look on his face as he tried to take the device from her hands. 

“Well, it's essentially supposed to be several books and small films condensed into one delightful electronic package. As for why it looks like this well, maybe the creator thought it looked pretty?” she replied while moving away from Cai and playfully putting the device back in her satchel. 

“If anyone thinks that thing looks pretty they are likely touched in the head. Anyway, why won't you let me touch the damn thing?” he said with a laugh as he lunged for her satchel. 

“Because it's mine.” she said while quickly jumping to the side. “Plus, if you want one so badly, there's a room full of them.” she said while pointing in the direction of the Altira.

“So, do you mind helping me get one?” said Cai as he once again tried reaching for her satchel. 

“Sure, but not right now.” she said while taking his hand into hers. “You see, I thought we could go for a little swim.” she added with a slight tug on his wrist. 

“Sure, why not.” he said with a shrug before the young woman, with a loud cry of “Wonderful!”, quickly rushed the two of them deeper into the woods. 

Practically skipping through the forest around her, Eliza couldn't help but hum a small tune while Cai, like a goat on a rope, uncomfortably lagged behind. 

“You know the beach is that way?” he said as he was dragged through another patch of foliage. 

“Of course, I just wanted to take you to the lake.” she replied with a smile.

“Lake?” said Cai while jumping over the remains of what had once been a stump. 

“Well, maybe more of a pond. Anyway, come on, it's only a couple of minutes away!” she said with a laugh as the two of them continued their journey to through the forest. 

True to Eliza's words, Cai eventually found himself standing before a small lake whose placid surface calmly reflected the clear sky above. 

“Now, just be careful not to swim over there.” said Eliza, while pointing to the far back of the water where it, like the tail of a tadpole, began to thin and twist before fading from view behind a small rocky outcrop covered in large conifers. 

“I assume that leads to a nearby river?” said Cai as Eliza began to take off her clothes and satchel.

“Yes, and whoo boy do you not want to end up in it. Why, back when me and Winona were little kids, some trader blokes ended up getting sucked onto it by the current.” said Eliza with a small shudder. “Apparently all that was left was an arm and half a canoe.” she added while setting the last of her belongings onto the ground. 

“And you still want to go for a swim?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow as the young woman calmly walked over to the lake's rocky shore. 

“Of course!” she said with a wide smile before calmly slipping into the water below. 

“So, how is it down there.” said Cai as he walked over and gazed down at Eliza. 

“Great! Anyway, don't just stand there like an old pervert, come in and cool off!” she added with a laugh while treading water. 

“Thanks, but I'm cool enough already.” said Cai with a smile while crossing his arms. 

“Come on! At least for a second! You're making me feel lonely.” said Eliza with a playful pout. 

“Fine, but if I get pneumonia I'm blaming you.” said Cai in a playfully cross voice as he gingerly went off to undress. 

“You do know swimming isn’t a universal skill, right?” he added while taking off his shirt.

“Yes, but you can swim!” stated Eliza from the water.

“Unfortunately, yes.” replied Cai with a sigh as he began undoing the laces of his boots.

“Then stop complaining and get in here!” shouted Eliza with a laugh.

“Fine.” grumbled Cai with a smile as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. 

Taking in a deep breath he then raced for the water and, with a series of loud whoops that were accompanied by much screeching from Eliza, jumped in.

“Hey, it's actually not that bad.” he said to Eliza, who was staring at him with an expression on her face that wouldn’t look out of place on a frightened groundhog. 

“You know you didn't have to re-enactment of the Battle of the Coast.” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow. 

“Personally, I was going for a good old Yevhrani battle cry.” replied Cai with a smile.

“You're Yevhrani.” said Eliza with a smile.

“Really, and the name didn't give it away?” said Cai as he playfully began to swim around Eliza. 

“Well, that explains the masochism.” said Eliza with a small laugh. 

“Of come on, that is just a myth!” said Cai as he splashed water on Eliza, who retaliated by launching herself at him with a mock hiss of anger.

After what felt like hours of trying to drown one another, the two youths pulled themselves out of the water and, following a quick run to their belongings to grab a towel and Eliza's glasses, collapsed onto the nearby grass. 

“Had fun?” said Cai as he gently ran a hand through Eliza's wet hair.

“Well, I could have done without all the choking at the end.” she said with a playful smile as she took Cai's hand into her own.

“That's only because you were trying to drown me, my dear.” said Cai with a smile. 

“Well, you started it first.” said Eliza as she inched herself beside him. “Damn, you're warm.” she said while placing a hand onto his chest. 

“And you're cold.” said Cai as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You know, I’ve got an extra towel in my satchel if you need it.” said Eliza while running her fingers through his hair. 

“Thanks, but the sun seems to be doing a pretty good job.” he replied while looking up at the sky. “You alright with lying like this, though?” he added while turning his head to look at Eliza. 

“Of course, I mean, as long as your good with it.” said Eliza with a smile. “After all, it’s not like we’re going to do anything.” she added, the smile still on her face.

“So, you're not going to ravish me.” said Cai, feigning a disappointed look. 

“First of all, that's you're job and second of all, my jaw is still tired form last time.” replied Eliza while playfully punching him in the chest. 

“You know there are other ways to ravish someone.” said Cai while moving a hand down to Eliza's lower back. 

“Yes, and until I want children you're sticking with that one upstairs.” said Eliza before sticking out her tongue. 

“Sure, but know you always have options.” said Cai while imitating a spider with his free hand. “Also, what do we have here.” he said while reaching around Eliza's body and pulling something out of the grass. 

“My, aren't you a big one.” he stated while holding up an earthworm, its long pink body pulsating gently between his fingers.

At the sight of creature, Eliza instantly let out a shriek and jumped out of Cai's arms.

“Aww, don't you like him.” said Cai with a devious smile on his face. 

“Of course not! Now put it back!” shouted Eliza in a shaking voice. 

“Come on, he's perfectly harmless.” said Cai while rising to his feet.

“I don't care, he's gross and wiggly!' yelled Eliza before darting off into the nearby foliage as Cai, worm in hand, happily followed behind her.

“Come on, he likes you!” shouted Cai in between bursts of laughter as he cornered her around a tight grouping of trees.

“I don't care! Get it away from me you asshole!” said Eliza as she attempted to duck around Cai only to trip and fall face first on the ground.

“Are you alright!” exclaimed Cai as he quickly tossed away the worm and rushed to Eliza's side.

“Yah, just a bit bruised.” said Eliza while messaging the toes on her left foot. “By Yahwen, are you a twelve or something?” she said while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

“At heart, yes.” said Cai with a smile. “Anyway, why'd you suddenly go flying back there?” he added while helping Eliza to her feet. 

“I don't know, I guess my foot got caught on a root or something.” she said as she started rummaging through the nearby grass. 

“Looking for something.” said Cai as he got down beside her.

“Yah, my glasses.” said Eliza with a sigh as she continued to root through the grass. “I'm pretty much blind without 'em.” she added as Cai began working alongside her.

“Well, that explains some things.” said Cai with a smile as he thought back to their time in the lake. 

“Oi, less thinking about my poor aim with water, more searching!” replied Eliza as she gave him a playful nudge with her arm.

“Fine, fine.” said Cai as he went back to work, successfully locating the titular frames after only a couple minutes. 

“So, did you find them yet.” said Eliza as she nearly avoided sticking her hand into a nearby nettle bush. 

“Of course, though you should really consider getting a string for these things.” he said as he walked over and handed them to her. 

“Maybe, when I want to look like a sixty-year-old woman.” said Eliza as she quickly put on the frames and let out a sudden gasp. 

“What? Found another earthworm?” said Cai as he knelt down beside her only for the heart to immediately sink in his chest.

Practically covered by the surrounding dirt and greenery were the half-buried remains of a human skull. 

“Well, I think we better get going.” said Eliza in a nervous voice as she got up and began walking towards their belongings.

“Wait! But what about this?” said Cai with a concerned expression on his face while pointing to the bones.

“Trust me, it's better to leave ‘em alone.” she added while quickly slipping on her shirt.

“Yes, but shouldn't we tell someone about this?” said Cai as he began walking towards Eliza. 

“Yes, but they'll pretty much tell you the same thing.” said Eliza with a sigh.

“But,” began Cai before suddenly freezing in his tracks. 

“Ai Cai, I know it's quite a shock, but it's really better to just leave and forget about it.” said Eliza as she, concerned by the young man's sudden stillness, walked over and gently put a hand on his cheek. 

“You know, if it’s really bothers you and all, I can help you report this to the town Warrant?” she added with a small smile.

“Thanks.” he said with a grateful nod as he took her hand into his and, once again, followed behind, all the while glancing at the lake where, he now realized, had once bathed a young girl.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for some fun fluff :) (believe it or not, I can do that too).

“Come on, get out already!” muttered Eliza under her breath as she furiously scrubbed the shirt against the washboard. 

“Well, maybe someone shouldn't wear a white shirt while running around in the woods.” said Winona with a smile as she hung some clothes on a nearby line. 

“Hey, I don't just run around in the woods.” said Eliza while playfully flicking some soapy suds at Winona.

“True, I remember seeing you two lovebirds trying to sneak out of town just as worship was ending.” said Winona as she skillfully moved out of the way of the suds and lightly rubbed Eliza's hair.

“Yah, Cai and I found the remains of someone's grandma near one of the lakes and I was just helping him report it to the Warrant.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“One of those things! And near water too! By Yahwen, tell me you two cleaned yourselves up afterwards!” said Winona, her hand now gripping tightly on Eliza's shoulder.

“Relax, I went swimming there before and didn't get sick with anything. Plus, it looked like it was just the one.” said Eliza with a smile.

“Still, it never hurts to be careful. Why, you remembered what happened to farmer Dixon, don't you.” said Winona with a small shudder.

“Yes, but I ain't building a well on an entire burial ground.” said Eliza as she finally finished scrubbing the shirt. “You know it would be nice if they marked those things.” she added as she began wringing the wet fabric through the roller.

“Well, they likely did once, but then the wars happened and the scarring fever.” said Winona with a sigh.

“Yah, I heard Mrs. J talk about those days. Nice woman, real shame that her mind started to go towards the end.” said Eliza, her eyes downcast. 

“You know, she would braid my hair sometimes and tell me stories. Heck, she was the best thing about worship, besides the fresh bread, of course.” she added as she slowly returned to her work. 

“True, that woman was a sweetheart to everyone in the village, and then who do you think replaced her?” said Winona while shaking her head.

“Don't even get me started! I wonder, how much did she have to pay to become chief village priestess?” said Eliza as she began to scrub another piece of clothing. 

“Enough that she still had some left over to fuck with other people's livelihood.” said Winona as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“You alright?” said Eliza, taken aback by Winona's harsh language.

"Yes and no. You see, over these last few days, that woman has been coming over and raving about how you and Mordecai are up to something in the woods.” said Winona with a shake of her head.

“Then just tell her we're doing whatever it is young couples do.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“I did and suddenly all my customers disappear.” replied Winona with another sigh. “Still, I've never seen her act this way before.” she added as a look of concern began to spread across her face. 

“Look, that old hag’s just scared that a boy’s finally interested in me. Why, she likely has this whole fantasy set up where, if she doesn't do something, me and my spawn will overrun the entire village.” said Eliza with a nervous smile. 

“Maybe, though the only thing she really seems to be concerned about is the amount of time you two are spending in the woods.” said Winona as she brought a hand to her temple. 

“Well, there aren't any paid off idiots in the woods.” said Eliza as she got up and put a hand on Winona's shoulder. “Look, trying to make that woman happy is like trying to make an outhouse fly; pointless and you get shit all over.” she stated with a wide smile.

“Eliza, please don't be crude.” replied Winona as she herself broke into a large grin. “Though I admit that a flying outhouse at least has the benefit of being an entertaining sight.” she said as she gave Eliza's hair a playful pat.

“So, it's settled then?' said Eliza as she happily went back to doing the laundry. 

“Not quite. Even if Mrs. Everfree is just being a paranoid old bat, I've also noticed some things.” she said with a stern look on her face. 

“Like what?” said Eliza, trying to fake ignorance.

“Well, there's the lantern oil disappearing for one. Look Eliza,” said Winona before taking a pause and getting down on her knees “you know you can tell me anything, right?” she stated, looking deep into Eliza's eyes.

“Winona.” said Eliza as her mind began to race.

“Yes.” said Winona, her eyes still focused on Eliza's.

“You know how I said I found that broken down car near the uplands.” said Eliza, sweat beginning to form on the nap of her neck. “Well, me and Cai have been trying to fix it up.”

“And how has that been going?” said Winona with a raised eyebrow.

“Not very well. I mean, don't get me wrong. that man's great with a block of wood but he's no mechanic.” said Eliza with a small laugh. 

“Eliza.” said Winona as she got up to her feet.

“Yes?” said Eliza with an uneasy smile.

“Can you and Mordecai spend more time in town, at least until Mrs. Everfree calms down?” said Winona as she once again began hanging up clothes.

“Sure, you alright though.” said Eliza, noticing the odd silence that had begun to hang over her sister.

“Yes, it's just that if business doesn't improve, well.” began Winona before once again growing silent.

“Look, I can always get some quick cash from hunting. Plus, there's always at least one farmer in the village who needs an odd job or two done.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Still.” said Winona with a sigh. “You know, if they still had work at the schoolhouse.” she added while taking in a deep breath. 

“Yes, but apparently my presence was too disturbing to the children. Nevermind, that Mrs. Avel thought I was a great help.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Apparently, your lectures on Meed's _The Red King_ were to die for.” said Winona with a small laugh.

“Alright, that was a terrible pun. Plus, the only one who technically dies in that book is Boobs.” said Eliza as she playfully tossed a pair of pants at Winona. 

“You're forgetting the porter.” said Winona with a smile as she tossed the pants back. 

"Yah, just like everyone else.” said Eliza while quickly snatching the pants out of the air. “Seriously, though, who in all that Yahwen flows through names a dog Boobs?” she added while scrubbing the pants. 

“The same person who thinks that all it takes for a person to lose their mind is seeing some particularly ugly villagers.” said Winona while hanging up a shirt. 

“Yes, but they all had silted eyes and sharp teeth!” said Eliza while moving her hands in the air for effect. 

“Yes, and so do you.” said Winona as she hung up more clothes. 

"And does seeing me make you lose your mind?” asked Eliza with a playful pout. 

“Yes, but not for the reasons you’re hoping for.” said Winona with a sly smile. 

“But, but, I could suck out your precious virtue.” said Eliza while creepily waving her fingers in the air. 

“Trust me, you already tried that once and how did it end?” said Winona, the smile still on her face. 

“With a spanked bottom and an hour in the corner of shame.” said Eliza with a sigh. “You know, if you really think about it, I'm pretty bad at this whole creature of darkness thing.” she added with a small laugh. 

“Quite, but you know what you are good at?” said Winona as she finished wringing some water out of a shirt. 

“Being a caring and dutiful sister?” replied Eliza with a wide smile. 

“Actually, getting more water from the well but, yes, that too.” said Winona as she walked over to Eliza and handed her a large tin bucket. 

“Gee, thanks.” said Eliza with a grumble as she took the bucket from Winona. “You know, one day you're going to be the death of me.” she added with another grumble. 

“Same, now stop being so dramatic and get too it!” said Winona with a wide smile as Eliza, making sure to add a third and final grumble for emphasis, set about her task. 


	28. Chapter 28

“By Yahwen, I thought it would never end.” muttered Cai under his breath as he was finally returned to the soft blue glow of the main menu. 

Despite the whole incident by the lake, Eliza had stayed true to her word and gotten him his own tablet- a horrible clunky thing that he, on more than one occasion, had considered bashing to pieces with a heavy rock. 

“ _Come on, you little asshole_!” he grumbled in Alanian to the device as it, once again, told him his testing scores were too low to progress to the next module.

“Hey, don't be mean to the poor thing.” said Eliza as she put a hand on his shoulder, “After all, _practice makes perfect_.” she added with a wide smile. 

“Right.” said Cai as he set the device down on the floor. “You know this is way harder than I expected.” he added with a loud sigh.

“True, but what can you do about it?” said Eliza with a sigh as she set aside her own device and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “You know I can help you practice some more conversations.” she added as she began messaging the sore muscles in his neck. 

“That's alright. Personally, I think my brain's pretty much turned to mush at this point.” he said while leaning into her body. 

“Well, it's only been two weeks and Grisha said things don't really start making sense until the fourth.” said Eliza as she kept messaging Cai's neck. 

“I guess, anyway, how have things been going between you two?” asked Cai as he turned around to look at Eliza. 

“Good. Outside of all the hunting he's making me do, he has actually been very helpful. Heck, it was him who taught me how to curse.” replied Eliza with a small smile. 

“Yes, because the most important words in any language are the one's you can't say in front of small children and the elderly.” said Cai before receiving a light punch in the arm from Eliza. “Anyway, why don't we both take a little break from studying.” he added before wrapping his arms around her. 

“True. Say Cai, what are your thoughts on introducing me to your folks?” said Eliza with a smile. 

“Well...” began Cai before going silent, his face frozen in contemplation.

“Look, you don't have to if you don't want to.” said Eliza, her head pressed against his chest.

“No, it's not that it's just...you know what, let's go!” he said, a smile now on his face. 

“Great!” said Eliza as she jumped to her feet and put the tablet back in her satchel. 

“Are you really going to take that thing with you?” said Cai, the smile growing on his face.

“Of course! Why, don't you know Winona's part bloodhound?” said Eliza as she helped him stuff his own device into a worn knapsack.

“Really?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow before standing up and swinging the knapsack over his shoulder.

“Well, not literally, but that woman certainly has a knack for finding things you don't want her to find.” said Eliza as she took a pair of keys down from a small metallic hook that had been driven into the wooden wall near the door.

“I'll take your word for it.” said Cai as he followed Eliza out of the house. “Say, where has she been these last couple of days anyway?” he added as Eliza locked the door behind him.

“Oh, just working with Victor at the clinic.” said Eliza with a sigh.

“Alright. Say, isn’t he the town doctor?” said Cai as he watched Eliza give the door a couple of firm jolts.

“Sort of, he's really more of a pharmacist. Anyway, for the last week or so Winona's been helping him make medicine.” said Eliza, her eyes downcast and dark.

“You alright?” said Cai as he, noticing Eliza's shift in mood, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Sort of.” said Eliza as she took his hand into her own. 

“Mind if we walk and talk?” she said as she began leading him away from the house.

“Sure. After all, we’re a long way from town and I'm always up for a good conversation.” he said with a small smile as he gripped her hand firmly in his.

“Thanks. You know the chief village priestess, Mrs. Everfree.” said Eliza, her eyes focused on the ground.

“Yes.” said Cai, trying his best to supress a loud groan.

“Well, ever since Winona told her to butt out of our business she’s...” began Eliza with a sigh.

“Been making all your customers disappear?” interrupted Cai, anger bubbling in his voice.

“How'd you know?” said Eliza, her eyes wide with surprise and a bit of fear.

“Same thing's been happening to my father's business. At first, I thought it was all just a coincidence, but after a couple of weeks...” said Cai with a sigh.

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?” said Eliza, her eyes filled with concern.

“Well, I didn't want to worry you. Plus, it's not the first time my father’s had dealt with something like this.” said Cai as he took her into a reassuring embrace.

“Really.” said Eliza, as she looked up into his eyes.

“Trust me, that man's one of the wiliest bastards I know. Heck, he already got some business deals set up in a few of the nearby towns.” said Cai with a smile.

“Already!” said Eliza as she continued to walk with him down the dirt road that lead to town.

“Yup, and it hardly cost him a cent.” said Cai, the smile still on his face.

“Damn, and Winona told me you Yevs all being good with money was just something made up by angry Empire merchants.” said Eliza with a small laugh.

“Well, sometimes angry Empire merchants are right.” replied Cai with a small laugh of his own.

“Are they also right about all the usury?” said Eliza with a sly grin.

“Yes, but in our defense, it was either do that or become brakanyakan.” said Cai with a sigh.

“Well, to be fair, both end up taking your hard- earned money.” said Eliza with a joking shrug.

“Yes, but one doesn't leave you tied up naked in the woods.” said Cai as Eliza gave him another sly grin. 

“Thinking of something?” he said while quickly rustling a hand through her hair.

“Maybe?” said Eliza with a slight sway of her hips.

“Do you want to take a detour?” said Cai while nudging her towards the nearby woods.

“Not until after we meet your parents.” said Eliza as she slipped out of his grasp.

“Fine.” said Cai with a smile as the two of them continued down the dirt road. 

When they finally made their way into town, Cai took a moment to stop and wave at the statue of its founder.

“I see you're well acquainted with ol' Mr. Scowly.” said Eliza with a knowing smile. 

“Well, he was the first thing I saw when I got here.” said Cai as he led her to his family's store. 

“You know, it's really nice that you're introducing me to your folks.” said Eliza with a wide grin on her face.

“Oh, it's no problem.” replied Cai as he, with a slight amount of hesitation, opened the door and led Eliza inside. 

“Ah Mordecai, who’s this? A customer?” he heard his father say from across the store. 

“No sir, this is my woman.” said Cai as he led her over to the counter.

“How do you do, sir?” said Eliza as she nervously extended her hand to the towering, salt and pepper- haired man who, despite his advanced age, took it in a firm grip. 

“Hmm, you got a strong hand girl. Come, lean in so I can have a closer look at you?” he stated in a heavily accented voice.

“Oh, of course.” said Eliza as she, noticing the cataracts that were starting to turn the his once dark brown eyes a milky white, leaned in over the counter.

“Well, you certainly are a fair one.” said the man, a look of contemplation on his face. 

“Mordecai, could you please direct this young lady to the kitchen, I'm sure Surlana would love to meet her.” he said as Cai gave him a firm nod.

“Just head to door at the back of the store and keep going straight.” said Cai in a faintly shaking voice as Eliza. despite her urge to stay, quickly followed his   
command. 

“So, that’s the shiksana you've been courting.” said his father when Eliza was well out of earshot.

“Look sir, she may not follow the faith, but she is no shiksana.” said Cai, trying to keep the anger out if his words.

“Until I see a ring she's still a shiksana.” retorted his father in a firm voice. “Though she does have rough hands.” he added with the faint hint of what some may swear was a smile. 

“Well, she is a hard worker.” said Cai with a wide smile.

“For your sake I hope so. Also, she has quite a strange face.” said Cai's father while bringing a hand to his chin.

“Well, her birth mother did come from a foreign land.” said Cai, knowing that was not entirely a lie. 

“Well, as long as she takes you off my hands I don't care if she's part shvartsani. Anyway, go make sure she's getting along with your mother.” he said before returning to a newspaper that had been lying on the counter.

“Yes sir.” said Cai before turning around and, when he was sure he was a safe distance away, letting out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, family time! Also, for those who are curious, yes, the Yevhrani are essentially the Jews of this world (though, when it comes to religious practice and belief, they are closer to Buddhists with bits of animism and Islam thrown in).


	29. Chapter 29

“And that's how I got my first nose bleed.” said Eliza with a grin as Surlana, or Suri as she liked to be called, poured her another cup of sweet dark tea. 

“Why, and I though my son was bad when he tried to sharpen his finger.” said the Suri with a smile as she brushed a long strand of dark red hair out of her light coppery eyes with a thin, almost skeletal, hand.

“Really?” exclaimed Eliza while raising her eyebrows.

“Oh yes, when we were staying at a friend’s house in Kadir he managed to get his hands on a pencil sharpener and well, let's just say the end result was a lot of blood and tears.” said Suri with a sigh.

“I bet, how old was he?” said Eliza a she sipped her drink.

“Oh, about four or five. Though, to be fair, when his brother was that age, by Yahwen, the things he would get up to.” said Suri with a small laugh. “You know, when I was a young woman, I would always pray for sons but, now that I've had them, well, that's another story.” she added with a faint smile.

“I bet. Also, thank you for the tea, it's really good.” said Eliza as she gently set her cup down on the table.

“It's an old family recipe. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for coming here.” said Suri while putting one of her dark, frail hands on Eliza's.

“Oh, there's really no need to thank me.” said Eliza with an embarrassed smile. “After all, I'm just some weirdo who runs around in the woods.” she added with a shrug.

“And drinks the blood of small animals?” added Suri with a raised eyebrow.

“Look, it's really not as bad as it sounds.” stammered Eliza, sweat beginning to form on the nape of her neck.

“I know, I've met your kind before.” said Suri with a smile.

“When? How?” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes wide.

“It was a long time ago, when I was still just a little girl.” said Suri, her gaze drifting off into the distance. 

“You see, my family and I used to have this small cattle farm in the south end of Akitaia. One day, when going to get water from the well, my father found a man wondering around in the nearby forest. Half- dead from dehydration and delirious with fever, we had no choice but to take him in.” she said before turning to look at Eliza.

“I hope this doesn't end with him getting better and eating all your cows.” said Eliza with a nervous laugh.

“Thankfully it does not.” said Suri with a smile. “I mean, true, there was that one old heifer, but my father was going to kill her anyway so it was not a huge loss.” she added with a sigh. 

“Yah, personally I just stick to pigs.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Oh, he had a fondness for those as well, said they were the closest you could get to pure blood.” said Suri as she poured Eliza some more tea. “Even back then I knew he meant human.” she added with a sly smile.

“Weren't you scared?” said Eliza, surprised by the woman's strangely calm demeanor.

“Not really. In fact, I even asked him if he wanted some of mine.” said Suri with a laugh.

“And did he?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed.

“Well, not until I, in his own words, turned eighteen and grew a proper set of knockers.” said Suri with a smile.

“Wow!” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Yup, he was never one for subtlety.” said Suri with a sigh.

“So, what exactly happened when he got better?” said Eliza, heart beginning to pound in her chest.

“He returned to his people.” said Suri in a matter- of- fact voice.

“And did you ever see him again?” said Eliza, her eyes wide with concern.

“Only once, when he and some others came back to save my life.” replied Suri with a smile. 

“Really?” explained Eliza, leaning forward in her chair.

“Oh, yes You see, around the age of four the muscles in my body began to wither away.” said Suri as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

“Try as they might, the doctors in the region couldn’t’ find a cure and it eventually became foretold that I would lose the ability to walk by my eight year and be dead by my fourteenth, at least, until he arrived.” she said while slowly sipping her tea.

“So, what happened?” said Eliza as she continued to lean forward.

“I'm not entirely sure to be honest. All I remember is seeing a white light and waking up in what appeared to be some sort of hospital bed, my body covered in a thick blanket and my flesh filled with wires and tubing. Looking around, I could see him talking to a tall, golden- eyed woman in a lab coat. At first, she appeared to be cross with something but, when she noticed that I was awake, her expression softened and she offered me a cup of water, while he stood by and smiled.” said Suri as she sat her tea down.

“So, do you remember anything else?” said Eliza, her heart now racing.

“Sadly no. Occasionally, I think I remember him reading a book by my bedside or the woman coming by to check on the tubing in my limbs but, aside from that, it's all just blackness?” said Suri with a sigh.

“I'm just curious, did you ever get his name?” said Eliza as she watched Suri pick her tea up again.

“Never in full, though when asked, he'd tell me it was Doni.” said Suri as she took a drink from her cup.

“Mom, are you talking about the space vampires again?” said Cai with a smile as both of the women nearly jumped out of their seats.

“Son, what did I tell you about an old woman and her musings?” said Suri with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, and what did I tell you about a young man and his woman?” said Cai as he wrapped a hand around Eliza's shoulder. 

“Fair.” said Suri with a sly smile. “So, tell me, when are you two planning to get married?” she added with a sip of her tea as the youths stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Mom, it's only been two months!” said Cai with a nervous stammer.

“Well, times a ticking. After all, I’m a decrepit old hag who’s not long for this world and I want to see some grandchildren.” said the woman with a smile.

“Oh, come on ma'am, you still look fit as a horse.” said Eliza with a nervous smile. 

“Why, thank you dear.” said Suri while giving Eliza a small bow. “It's nice to know that at least someone here has manners.” 

“Hey, I have plenty of manners!” said Cai as he took a seat at the table.

“Yes, but it doesn't count if you don't use them.” said Suri with a smile. 

“Say, will your father be joining us any time soon?” she asked while pouring Cai a cup of tea. 

“Nah, he's too busy sucking nutrients out of the local paper.” said Cai while taking a biscuit from a nearby tray.

“Well, that's a new one.” said Suri as she passed him his tea.

“Hey, he sure as all that Yahwen flows through isn't reading it, especially with those eyes.” said Cai while taking a sip of his tea.

“You'll be surprised.” said Suri while motioning towards a large lumbering shape that was steadily approaching from behind them. “So, what brings you here today darling.” she added as she began pouring another cup of tea.

“Oh, the usual. A sip of tea, some light conversation, maybe the belting of a mouthy ingrate.” said Amir with a shrug as he sat down beside Eliza.

“Could we please save the belting for later?” said Eliza with a nervous smile as she looked up at the man who, even when sitting, towered over her and Cai.

“Well, since you asked nicely, sure.” said the man with what seemed to be the ghost of a smile as he sipped his tea. “Anyway, girl I don't believe I caught your name.” he added in a gruff voice. 

“Oh, it's Elizaveta or just Eliza for short.” said Eliza, heart once again beginning to pound in her chest.

“Well Eliza, mind if I ask you a couple of questions?” said the man as he set his great, weathered hands down on his knees.

“Sure, ask away?” quickly replied Eliza, a thin bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Excellent.” said the man with a wide smile before beginning what would eventually turn into a sort of interrogation where, not hesitating for a second, he barraged Eliza with questions that began with where she lived and ended with her thoughts on the current Prime Minister. 

“Personally, I like that he's trying to build closer ties to the Empire, but I wish it didn't come at the expense of our own Navy. Also, I'm kind of worried about all that Treaty business going on in the East. I mean, granted, I'm no great military tactician, but it all seems primed for one heck of an ugly war if something goes wrong.” said Eliza as she took a sip of her tea.

“True, after all they don't call that region 'The Great Tinderbox' for nothing.” said the man with a sigh. 

“Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat with you some more Eliza, but I got to go back to manning the store with Mordecai.” he said before finally finishing off his cup of tea.

“Oh, actually I promised Eliza I would walk her home.” she heard Cai say as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yah, along the path that runs by the beach too. You know, he can be a real romantic sometimes.” said Eliza, quickly catching sight of the pleading look in the young man’s eyes.

“If that’s the case then, safe travels. It was good to have you over Eliza.” said the man with a nod. “Suri?” he added, turning to his wife.

“Absolutely, come back soon!” she said with a wide smile.

“I will.” said Eliza with a smile of her own before being hurried by Cai out of the house and onto the dirt path that led out of town. 

“Ai, what's the matter? Embarrassed to have me spend too much time with your folks?” she said with a smile while turning her head to look at Cai.

“No, just wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.” said Cai with a sigh.

“Say, he was joking about the whole belting thing, right?” said Eliza, the smile beginning to fade from her face.

“Mostly.” said Cai with a sigh. 

“Look, you can tell me anything you want.” said Eliza while giving Cai's hand a sympathetic squeeze. 

“It's alright.” said Cai with a shrug.

“Still, I don't want to leave you feeling miserable.” said Eliza, her hand still gripping onto Cai's. “You know what would make you feel better, at least for a little while?” she said with a wide smile.

“Does it involve the little detour we were talking about earlier?” said Cai with a smile.

“Actually, yes it does. Now come here you filthy Yev, we got some business to take care of!” said Eliza with a sly grin as she led Cai into the nearby woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seems like family time's come to an end. Also, looks like we'll be getting a little action in the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, getting a little NSFW here as promised. Also, yes, both Eliza and Cai are total teases.

“So, what do you have in mind?” said Cai as Eliza led him into a nearby clearing.

“Oh, just the usual.” said Eliza as she gave Cai a sly smile. 

“Sound's good to me.” he said as he swooped Eliza off her feet.

“Being a romantic, are we?” she said as she found herself being laid down on the soft grass.

“Maybe a little.” said Cai with a smile as he got on top of her. 

“Personally, I think it adds to the fun.” he whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her neck. 

“Ai, I thought I was the bloodsucker here.” said Eliza with a giddy laugh.

“Ah, but you like it don't you?” said Cai with a wide smile. “After all, your teeth are out.” he added while running a finger along her bottom lip.

“Careful there, I could bite.” said Eliza as she licked the moving digit. 

“What, like this?” said Cai as he gently inserted the finger into her mouth.

'Teasing git!' thought Eliza with a smile as she felt the appendage manoeuvre its way between her teeth and gently rub the surface of her tongue. 

“Oh dear.” said Cai as Eliza suddenly felt a familiar salty tang begin to fill her mouth. “I appear to have gotten a cut.” he added with a smile as he withdrew the digit and held it in the air, inches away from Eliza's face. 

“That's what happens when you stick your fingers in people's mouths.” responded Eliza with a small growl as she leaned in to lick the bleeding wound only to have it suddenly move out of her reach.

“Oh, it's not gonna be that easy.” said Cai as he rose up to his feet.

“Really, what do I have to do, and it better not involve calling you Master?” said Eliza as she looked at him with an annoyed look in her eyes.

“As nice as that would be, no.” said Cai with a small laugh. “All I’m asking for is a small dance.” he said with a sly grin.

“And what kind of dance exactly?” said Eliza as slowly she got up off the ground.

“Any really, but there's a catch.” he said, the grin still on his face. “While you’re dancing, you got to be naked.” he said while motioning a hand towards Eliza's body.

“Naked you say? Sure, I can do that.” said Eliza with a wide smile as she began to slowly take of her boots and set them down on the grass. “You know, you men really have to be more creative.” she said as she then began to slip out of her trousers. 

“Well, I can also make you sing.” said Cai with a smile.

“Sing, you sure?” said Eliza with a sly look in her eyes as she removed her shirt.

“Why not? After all, you're the one who wanted me to be more creative.” he said while waving the bleeding finger in the air.

“Alright you tease.” said Eliza as she began to take off her underwear. 

“If it's singing and dancing you want, than it's singing and dancing you'll get.” she stated, the clothing now fully gone from her body.

“Well, go on?” said Cai with a wide grin as Eliza took a confident step towards him. 

Giving him a toothy smile, the woman suddenly began waving her legs side to side while pumping her arms up and down and shouting “I'm a little deer with tiny little legs, I run outside all day! I'm a little deer with no care in the world, all I do is play!” before jumping up in the air and landing on her feet with a loud “Ta-daa!”. 

“What in all that Yahwen flow through was that?” exclaimed Cai with a look of pure shock on his face.

“Singing and dancing, now give!” said Eliza as she reached for his injured hand.

“Alright, alright. You know, I really should have been more specific.” he added as Eliza wrapped his hand in a firm but caring grip. 

“Yes, you really should have.” said Eliza as she brought the hand to her mouth. 

“But what you did back there, by Yahwen, I think my loins will never work again.” he said with a small laugh. 

“We'll see about that.” said Eliza as she took his bleeding finger in her mouth. 

Gently taking in the small but steady flow of fresh blood, she felt the joyous heat begin to grow in her body. Letting out a playful grow she felt her teeth, which had retracted during 'dance', once again become sharp and erect. 

“I see you' re enjoying yourself.” said Cai as he ran his other hand along the small of her back.

“You too.” said Eliza as she noticed that, despite his worries, Cai's loins appeared to be working just fine. 

“Say, you want to feel my tongue somewhere else?” she said while moving a hand to his belt. 

“Yes, that would be lovely.” said Cai with a wide smile as he watched the young woman steadily take his finger out of her mouth. 

“Alright.” she said with a sly smile as gave him a sudden lick on the nose.

“You know you're turning into quite a tease.” said Cai as he ruffled her hair.

“Well, who's fault is that?” said Eliza as she slowly undid his belt.

“No idea.” said Cai with a playful shrug. 

“If you say so.” replied Eliza with a grin before planting a quick kiss on Cai's mouth and, as she like to put it politely, 'got down to business'. 

A couple of minutes following said “business”, the two youths once again found themselves walking down the dirt path leading to Eliza's home.

“So, better than last time?” asked Eliza as she, once again fully clothed, took a large sip of water out of her canteen.

“Yes, up until the point you suddenly decided to stop and shout 'Look, it's a dowsing rod!'.” replied Cai with a smile.

“Hey, I went back to work right after.” said Eliza while giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. 

“True, and there was no choking this time.” said Cai with a grin. 

“That's only because you remembered not to lodge it up my windpipe.” said Eliza with another playful punch. 

“Fair.” said Cai with a shrug. “Also, you want to take the route by the beach?” he added while taking Eliza's hand in his.

“Hey, as long as it keeps you out of your house longer.” said Eliza with a smile as she tightened her grip on Cai's hand.

When the two youths finally reached the front steps of Eliza's house, Cai couldn't help but let out a little sigh.

“You alright?” said Eliza as she put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yah, just wishing we could be together a little longer.” he added with a small smile. 

“You know we could be.” said Eliza as she drew him into a tight hug. 

“Yes, but it's getting late.” said Cai as he looked at the sun which, once high in the sky, was beginning to touch the edge of the horizon. 

“Still, at least let me get you something to drink.” said Eliza as she brought her hand to the door which, much to her surprise, opened up with ease. 

“Hey, didn't you lock that?” said Cai as he quickly moved up to Eliza's side. 

“Yes.” said Eliza in a grim voice. “Maybe, Winona's home?” she added, hoping to calm the fear that was beginning to grow in her chest. 

“Ai, sis you there!” she quickly shouted at the top of her lungs, heart sinking when she heard no reply.

“You want me to take a look?” said Cai as he began to step inside. 

“Sure, but I'm coming too.” said Eliza as she put a hand on his shoulder. “After all, there's safety in numbers.” she added with a firm nod as the two of them began to cautiously move about the house.

“Well, this is certainly strange.” said Cai as he looked into Winona's dim and empty study. 

“No, kidding.” said Eliza as she sat down at the kitchen table. 

“You sure you checked every room.” she added as Cai walked over and sat down beside her.

“Yup, and you?” he said while turning to look at Eliza. 

“Of course! Granted, I’m happy nothing was taken, but still.” said Eliza as she put her head in her hands. 

“Maybe it was an animal or a faulty lock.” said Cai as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Well, an animal would have still left a mess, but a faulty lock, yah, I can see that.” said Eliza as she took in a deep breath. 

“By Yahwen, Winona’s not gonna be happy about this.” she added with a sigh.

“You know I can get you one for free from the shop.” said Cai with a smile. 

“Really, but what about your father?” said Eliza, her eyes wide. 

“He can be convinced by my mother.” said Cai, the smile still on his face.

“Still, I don't want to give you any trouble.” said Eliza as she put a hand on his shoulder.

“And trust me, I won't be getting any.” replied Cai as he ruffled her hair. “Anyway, you good to stay here by yourself?” he said as he rose to his feet. 

“Of course! Also, here you go.” said Eliza as she got up and came back with a cup filled with water. “I promised you something to drink, didn't I.” she said with a smile as she handed it to Cai. 

“And it's very much appreciated.” he replied with a smile before quickly downing the liquid. “Cold too.” he added as he handed the cup back to Eliza. 

“Only the best for you, my love.” she said with a grin.

“So, I'm your love now.” said Cai, the smile still on his face.

“Maybe, now get out of here!” said Eliza as she playfully pushed him out the door. “Dirty Yev!” she added with a wide grin as she closed the door and walked over to her room.

Flopping onto her bed, she reached a hand under her pillow, brows steadily furrowing as she felt nothing but soft mattress. 

Rising up, she quickly moved the pillow from it's resting place and let out a small gasp. Eyes wide with fear, she then began to ransack her bed, heart beating faster and faster with each passing moment. 

“Where the fuck is it!” she shouted as she frantically down at the upturned mess of wood, feathers, and wool.

Tears beginning to fill her eyes, she then began to shift through its individual pieces hoping that, by some miracle, ‘it’ would finally appear. 

Eventually, head hung low in defeat, she slumped down to the floor. 

Face in her hands and back to the wall, she felt the tears flow freely from her eyes as she realized that her mother's picture was, indeed, lost.


	31. Chapter 31

“You know you’ve being awfully dour today.” said Grisha from behind his door. 

“Look, I’ve told you I’ve been having a hard time.” said Eliza with a sigh. 

“Yes, for the last couple of hours. You know, all this could have been avoided if you just left the picture here.” replied Grisha in a stern tone. 

“No shit!” said Eliza before letting out another sigh. “Sorry Grisha. I'm just frustrated, alright.” she added with an apologetic nod towards the door.

“Being frustrated doesn't mean you can't control your tongue.” he replied with slight hiss. “Anyway, how is your Alanian coming along?” he added, his voice still hard.

“Fine, though some of the conjugation can be a pain in the arse.” replied Eliza before walking over and slumping down beside Grisha's door. 

“Eliza?” said Grisha, aware of the young woman's movement. 

“I don't know what to do Grisha.” said Eliza as she brought her knees to her chest. 

“Is this still about the picture?” said Grisha from behind the door, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Kind of, it's just…” said Eliza before going silent. 

“Look, there's nothing I can do about it!” said Grisha, the annoyance now clear in his voice. 

“Hey, I'm not asking you to do anything about it, I'm just asking you to listen to me!” said Eliza, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Yes, because it’s not like I do that every bloody time we meet!” stated Grisha with a sharp growl. 

“Grisha, come on! I didn't mean it like that!” said Eliza, the tears now freely flowing from her eyes. “Grisha, I'm sorry!” she frantically added, getting no reply in return.

Letting out a sigh, Eliza waited with her back against the door. Finally, when it felt like an hour had past she, with head hung even lower, picked up her belongings and exited out of the Altira. 

'Maybe I have been asking too much of Grisha.' she thought as she made her way through the thick foliage. 'After all, what's losing a picture compared to being trapped in an abandoned wreck?’ 

‘But, then again,’ she though as she maneuvered here way around a gathering of thick bushes, ‘it’s not like she could talk to anyone else about these things, well, maybe not anyone one else but Cai.' 

'Cai'

As her thoughts drifted to the young man, Eliza couldn't help but feel a smile break out on her face. 

'At least something’s going right in my life.' she thought as she made her way away home where, much to her surprise, she found Winona sitting listlessly at the kitchen table.

“You alright?” she asked, noticing that, despite her best efforts, the woman could not hide her baggy and bloodshot eyes. 

Without saying a single word, the woman sharply pointed a finger in the direction of her study before burying her face in her hands. 

Taking in a deep breath, Eliza cautiously walked over there and, looking inside, let out a loud gasp.

The study was, in every sense of the word, destroyed. 

Carefully maneuvering her way around spilled packets of powder, crushed multi-coloured glass, and torn bundles of herbs, she looked at the remains of Winona's Herbology textbook.

A gift from the University, it's pages now lay torn and scattered about the ground while it's cover, an intricate thing made of real leather, was now lacerated and covered in foul smelling mixture of spilled ink and plant oil. 

“What the fuck happened here!” stammered Eliza, stumbling out of the room in shock. 

“That's what I'd like to know!” shouted Winona before letting out a frustrated sigh. “

The one day I decide to have lunch at home I come back to find this bloody mess!” she shouted before taking a deep swig of what Eliza saw was some sort of dark tea. 

“But I thought Cai changed the lock?” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“He did but it still didn't stop whoever did this!” said Winona as she took another swig of her drink.

“Did you contact the authorities?” said Eliza as she sat down beside her. 

“Of course! In fact, if you’d come back sooner you'd have seen Victor leave to go get the Warrant.” said Winona with another sigh. 

“Are you happy now bitch? Are you fucking happy now?” she chocked out between a set of large gulps.

“Winona, come on, we'll make it through this.” said Eliza as she stood up and took her sister in a tight hug. “Also, what in all that Yahwen, flows through are you drinking.” she said as she gently took the mug from her.

“Oh, just some valerian root extract.” said Winona with a shrug.

“Valerian root extract?” said Eliza as she quizzically looked down at the viscous blackish- green liquid before her. 

“Well, there's some other things in there too.” mumbled Winona as she unsteadily reached for the cup. 

“Other things?” said Eliza as she, despite the thick reek of plant oils, managed to catch the burning tinge of alcohol. 

“Did Victor give this to you?” she quickly asked, her eyes filled with concern.

“No, I made it myself!” said Winona with a bitter laugh.

“Winona this kind of stuff kills people!” exclaimed Eliza as she snatched the cup far out of the woman's reach. 

“Oh please, what I made is perfectly safe!” exclaimed Winona before bringing a hand to her mouth.

“Winona?” said Eliza, noticing the odd tension that had suddenly overtaken her sister's body.

“Bowl, fucking bowl!” shouted Winona as Eliza, knowing full well what was going to happen next, quickly raced to a nearby cupboard. 

Quickly coming back with a large cedar bowl, Eliza, hand on her sister's back, then watched as Winona vomited up a stream of thick, foul smelling blackish slime.

“Perfectly safe, hugh.” she said as Winona let out a series of strained gasps.

“Well, maybe not perfectly.” said Winona as she then coughed up a strand of sickly black bile. 

“I think it was the brandy that did it, to be honest. You know I could never stand that stuff.” she said with a weak smile.

“Really? What else did you put in there?” said Eliza as she looked uneasily at the mysterious concoction. 

“Trust me when I say it's better not to know.” said Winona as she spat out more dark bile. “By Yahwen, I could really use a nap right now.” she moaned as Eliza gently rubbed her shoulder. 

“Yes, but not until Victor gets here.” said Eliza as she carefully brushed back some of Winona's hair out of her face. “Say, do you want a drink of water?” she added with a small smile.

“That would be lovely.” said Winona before once again ducking her head into the bowl.

“Alright, just don't drink it too fast.” said Eliza just as she came back with a full cup and carefully set it down on the table. 

“I'll try.” replied Winona as she weakly grabbed hold of her drink. 

“Bloody paranoid bitch.” she muttered under her breath as she then began to quickly pour the cold water down her gullet. 

“Ai, remember what I said about drinking it too fast.” said Eliza as she carefully helped her put the cup back down on the table. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock from the door.

“Come in!” shouted Eliza as she watched Victor, followed by Warrant Shelby and Master Corporal Lhanda, quickly barge into the house. 

“By Yahwen, what happened!” she heard the young man exclaim as he rushed over to Winona's side, his pale blue eyes filled with concern.

“I'm not entirely sure. I think she may have accidentally overdosed on some sort of herb and brandy mixture.” said Eliza as she showed him what little remained of the disgusting sludge that Winona had been drinking. 

Thick red brows furrowed in concern, the young man then quickly ordered Eliza to get the house medical kit as he knelt down beside Winona and began assessing what he could of her vitals.

Nodding firmly in agreement, Eliza started rushing out of the kitchen only to feel a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the Warrant holding up a thick leather satchel with the National Seal of Medicine imbedded in red dye on its surface.

Stammering a quick thanks, she grabbed the satchel and handed it to Victor, who took it from her with a quick thanks.

“You going to be alright, Doctor?” she heard the Warrant say in a firm voice as Victor began rolling up one of Winona's sleeves.

“I think so.” said Victor with a weak smile. “By Yahwen Winona, why did you do this to yourself?” he said as he began to take her blood pressure.

“Well, I was trying to make something to ease my nerves and, as you can see, it kind of all went to shit.” she said with a bitter laugh. “I'm so sorry Warrant, I'm just having a really bad day right now.' she said while looking up at Shelby's imposing figure.

“It's alright ma'am.” said the Warrant in a voice that was understanding but firm. “Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?” he said while taking out a pad and pen.

“Of course, ask away?” said Winona with a weak shrug.

“Alright then.” said the Warrant as Eliza watched the Master Corporal begin to walk off in the direction of Winona's study. 

Curious to see what exactly she was doing, Eliza considered following after her only to stop when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the Warrant give her a look that, in no uncertain terms, ordered her to stay put. 

When the questioning was finally done, Eliza found herself being taken aside by the Warrant.

“So, I guessing it's my turn?” she said with a nervous smile.

“Pretty much.” said the Warrant as he flipped through the pages of his notepad. “Anyway, can you tell me where you were this morning?”

“Of course.” said Eliza as she then found herself being asked to describe her activities all the way up until Victor's arrival. 

“So, you say you were out checking some traps?” said the Warrant in a firm voice. 

“Well, that and just walking around. After all, it was a nice day out and Winona usually doesn’t get home until dinner.” replied Eliza with a small sigh.

“Yes, and I assume just sitting at home by yourself would get kind of boring.” said the Warrant, his tone softening.

“Well, something like that. I mean, I would spend the day with Cai, but he has work to do and I, sure as all that Yahwen flows through, ain't going into town by myself.” said Eliza with a brief sneer. 

“How come?” said the Warrant, his eyes gentle but free of pity.

“It's just that, well, some of the people there don't really like me and, to be honest, I really don't want to deal with the hassle.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Go on.” said the Warrant in a comforting but firm voice.

“I wonder, what have you heard about me and my family?” said Eliza as she raised her eyes towards him.

“A couple of things here and there, but, personally, I'd rather hear your side of the story.” said the Warrant with a small nod towards Eliza. 

“Well, there's not much to tell. Heck, it pretty much boils down to me being technically a vampire and a couple idiots having enough of a problem with that, that they not only keep giving me grief but Winona as well.” said Eliza with a frustrated sigh.

“And who exactly are these idiots?” said the Warrant, his eyes focused on Eliza. 

“Well, they're mostly just a couple of blockheads from Mrs. Everfree's congregation.” said Eliza with another sigh. “You know, can I tell you something.” she added with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Of course.” said the Warrant with a slight nod.

“I think she paid them to do it.” she said while motioning towards Winona's wrecked study. 

“I see, and do you know who ‘them’ could be?” said the Warrant, pencil held tightly in his hand.

“No clue, but my money is on Jody Vrakis and his drunkard friends. Damn bastards are the reason I have to avoid the local tavern like the plague, among other things.” said Eliza with a frustrated growl. “Anyway, do you have anymore questions for me?” she added after taking in a deep breath. 

“Not at the moment.” said the Warrant as he led her back to the kitchen where Victor was now taking care of a fast asleep Winona.

“Will she be alright?” asked Eliza as she walked up to his side. 

“Yes, though she'll wake up with the mother of all headaches.” he said with small sigh. 

“Anyway, how'd it go?” he whispered in her ear in a sympathetic voice. 

“Fine.” she replied while trying to ignore the gnawing sensation that, somehow, their troubles were only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally getting some action. Also, for those who are curious, yes, valerian root is used in some herbal medicines as an anti- anxiety agent and no, you should not mix it with random stuff (especially booze).


	32. Chapter 32

“You got to be shitting me!” cursed Cai under his breath as he finished his descent into the Altira. 

Messaging the scrapped and bleeding skin on his wrist, he shot a dirty look at a jagged piece of metal that, even in the dim light, he could see was clearly stained red with his blood.

“Well, let's hope this thing doesn't get me infected with the fits.” he muttered as he wrapped his wound in what he told himself was a clean cloth and began slowly walking down the hallway before him.

Having not stepped foot in the Altira since the day Eliza had given him the tablet, he was eager to go back to investigating that thing's room; however, there was also that incident by the lake. 

'Ah, why not?' he thought as he began heading down the hallway. After all, he had all night and wasn't he there to find more information?

Adjusting the lens on the flashlight he had 'borrowed' from his father’s office, he confidently walked over to what he had dubbed the 'Knife Room'. Slipping inside, he walked over to where he had set down the picture and took it in his hands.

“Yup, that looks like the lake alright.” he muttered to himself as he carefully examined its surface before setting it back down again on the cold and dusty floor.

Running his fingers through his hair, he debated what he should do next before turning his attention to a set of red binders that were haphazardly strewn on the desk.

Deciding to try his luck, he began leafing through their contents, frustration growing on his face when he continued to come upon what appeared to be nothing more than requests for leave and equipment. 

“By Yahwen, now I know why they pay people to do this kind of thing.” he muttered as he glanced over what appeared to be the hundredth form asking for a refill of long black socks. 

Making a promise to later use all these forms as kindling, he continued to look through the binders, eyes steadily glazing over from the monotony.

Letting out a yawn, he considered putting them down only to, as if on que, suddenly be greeted by a strange new form. 

Hidden between two requests for leave, it was an intricate elegant thing that, along with being written on what, at one point, had been fine stationary, depicted a large seal. Made from what looked like real gold, it depicted a large falcon- like bird, its feet spread out to reveal long wicked talons. 

Running his fingers over this seal, Cai then turned his attention to the body of the form. Covered in lines upon lines of finely printed black symbols, Cai decided to finally put what little Alanian he had managed to pound into his brain to the test and, with a slight groan, set about trying to translate the document. 

“Master Corporal Brown you have acted with great wrong? You are asked to come on such and such date to attend a meeting?... office of Major Von Kordonna… room 311B.” read Cai before taking a deep breath. 

'Well, I guess he got caught after all.' he thought as he found his mind drifted back to that summer in Idana. “She got away just fine.” he told himself as he quickly turned his eyes to the room number.

While definitely a stretch, it never hurt to investigate further. 

Taking the document out of the binder and putting it in his pocket, he quickly hurried out of the room and began running down the hallway, only stopping when he had finally reached his destination.

Painted white with gold decoration and situated at the very end of the hallway, the door, which must have once been a striking sight, now stood a peeling and gaudy mess before Cai. 

Taking a moment to wipe some stray bits of paint from the front- box, Cai then introduced it to the key card, a look of concern spreading across his face when the door refused to open. Trying the key card again several time, this look of concern slowly shifted to one of annoyance as the door still remained shut.

“Well, I guess we are going to do this the hard way.” muttered Cai under his breath as he brought his hands to the door. 

Lean muscles straining, he pushed against the door's surface with all his might, trying his hardest to shift it back and to the side. 

Eventually, after what felt like an hour of pushing, he saw a small opening begin to form between the wall and the door. 

Tired, but not wanting to give up, he continued pushing, eventually creating a gap that was just big enough for him to squeeze into the dark room beyond. 

Taking a deep breath, he was instantly hit by a strange foul odor. Sickly sweet and metallic, it reminded Cai of an odd mix of rotting melon and rancid meat.

Taking a moment to quickly tie a cloth around his mouth, he then carefully shined the light of his flashlight into the opening, his heart nearly stopping in his chest when he finally saw what was inside. 

Staring at him with its empty eye sockets and tight leathery skin was a person or, more specifically, the long dead remains of one. 

Crumpled on the ground it wore what looked like a set of black trousers and a short- sleeved grey shirt, their once neat and ironed fabric now crumpled and stained with the by-products of decay.

Taking out his knife and cautiously stepping inside, Cai could see that a portion of this filthy fabric had been torn aside to reveal deformed and shattered ribs, which, despite all the years that had no doubt passed, still retained layers of skin and putrid muscle. 

Breathing reaching a frantic pace, Cai found his eyes begin to drift towards the corpse’s skull. Still covered in a couple strands of thin black hair, it had a back that, at close range, Cai could see was heavily cracked and indented, as if by a heavy blow. 

Nerves now racing, Cai, forced his eyes from this disgusting sight and began looking about the room.

Once likely a neat little office, Cai saw that it had clearly been ramshackle by some sort of rampaging force, with paperwork strewn about the floor and wooden furniture shattered and upturned. 

Turning his attention to its far end, he could also see that there also appeared to be a second entrance, a crude rectangular thing that Cai, despite his limited field of view, could see led into another long hallway. 

Taking a series of small breath to keep control of his nerves, Cai began slowly walking about the room, each of his steps uneasily clacking against the hard surface of the faux wooden floor.

Not entirely sure what he was looking for, Cai debated running out of the room before something suddenly caught his eye- a faint metallic glint that was coming from the scratched and dented remains of a nearby cabinet. 

Carefully making his way over, Cai saw that it was coming from behind one of its drawers, a large thing whose wrecked surface now hung to the side at a crooked angle. 

Taking in a deep breath, Cai proceeded to completely force this surface from its hinges, his eyes then coming to rest on what appeared to be a row of horns. 

Covered in intricate carvings and decorated with pieces of silver and gold as well as the occasional coloured gemstone, they resembled those of an antelope with the largest being the length of Cai's hand and the smallest being barely bigger than his little finger.

'Interesting.' he though as he uneasily turned his attention back to the corpse. 

Despite being no detective, he was fairly certain that he wasn't looking at the remains of a robbery, an assumption that was further strengthened when he saw what looked like the remains of an expensive golden mirror lying haphazardly in the corner of the room. 

Taking another look at the corpse, he, despite urges to the contrary, decided to cut his investigation short for the day and quickly make his way out of the Altira. 

Once outside, he took a moment to take in several deep breaths of fresh air, a small smile spreading over his face as the smell of death gradually left his nostrils.

Taking another second to splash some water from a canteen onto his face, he began his journey home, his nerves growing steadier with every step he took away from the wrecked ship. 

'Maybe it was a mutiny?' he found himself thinking as he made his way through the dark woods. 

‘A mutiny.’

Stopping in his tracks, Cai suddenly found himself letting out a short bitter laugh. “By Yahwen, why didn't I think of this sooner!” he exclaimed as he brought a hand to his forehead. 

'Why, when Eliza hears this.' he thought as he let out a sigh. 

'Eliza.'

He wondered how she would take the news. Certainly, she wouldn't be pleased to find out he had been sneaking around behind her back, but… 

'But, it’s either you or that thing.' he thought as he continued on his journey.

'That thing.' 

The more he thought about it, the more Cai found a grimace spreading across his face. From what Eliza had told him, it hadn't been doing much these past few weeks except trying to teach her Alanian.

'Well, better that than trying to drink her blood.' he thought with an uneasy breath as he continued on his journey.

When Cai finally reached the town square it was well past midnight. 

Ducking his way around the statue, he got ready to sneak into the store, only to suddenly stop in his tracks. 

Looking ahead, he thought he could see the faint outline of something crouching by the front door. 

Cautiously taking several steps forward, he saw, much to his fear, that that something not only appeared to be a person but that it was also trying to do something to the front lock, its breathing noisy with frustration.

At this point largely reacting on instinct, Cai, knife firmly gripped in his free hand, quickly illuminated it with the beam of the flashlight, eyes growing wide at the sight of what lay before him. 

Standing in front of him was what, at best, could be described as a human made entirely of river water. 

The beams of his flashlight casting rippling shimmers on its semi- translucent body, it suddenly let out a strange sharp hiss and quickly dashed into the darkness as Cai, still staring dumbfounded, didn’t even have the time to let out a single curse, much less give chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, looks like the plot still thickens.


	33. Chapter 33

The sun was shining high in the sky when Eliza finally made it to the edge of town.

“Ai, are you alright?” said Eliza as she, noticing Cai sitting on the steps of his father's shop, plopped down by his side. 

“Fine, just a little sleep deprived.” he said before returning to his carving. 

“Really, because you look like you're dying of the plague.” said Eliza as she gazed down at the man's baggy and bloodshot eyes. 

“Anyway, it's nice to find you out here.” she said with a sympathetic smile. 

“Yah, my father decided to let me off work early today.” he replied with a shrug. “Also, what brings you out here so early?” he said as he turned his attention towards her. 

“Just craving some company.” said Eliza with a sigh. 

“I see.” said Cai as he got a proper look at the girl's pale features. 

“You know, you don’t seem to be looking too good yourself.” he said as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her sunken and slightly red eyes. 

“It's just, you remember the new lock you put on our door?” said Eliza while looking up at Cai. 

“Yah, how could I not.” said Cai as he ran a finger over a faint scar on his thumb. 

“Well, someone picked it.” said Eliza after taking in a deep breath.

“By Yahwen, did they steal anything?” asked Cai, his eyes wide. 

“No, but they wrecked Winona's study.” said Eliza as she put her head in her hands. “It was her life, you know.” she added with a frustrated sigh.

“Yah, but I'm sure she'll be alright.” said Cai as he put a hand on Eliza's shoulder.

“Maybe, but having to look at the remains every morning certainly doesn't help.” said Eliza with a small grow. 

“Do you guys need any help cleaning up?” said Cai with a sympathetic smile.

“No, you see the Warrant doesn't want us touching anything until the investigation's done.” said Eliza with another sigh.

“And how's that been going?” said Cai gently, noticing the dark look in Eliza's eyes.

“Not very well. I mean, they try not to be obvious about it for Winona's sake, but I hear the Warrant and Lhanda talking sometime.” said Eliza, her hands balled into fists.

“Lhanda?” said Cai, trying hard to put a face to the name. 

“She's one of the Master Corporals who works with him. Really nice woman, though kind of spacey sometimes.” said Eliza with a faint smile.

“Yah, I know her.” said Cai as he remembered the day he and Eliza had gone to the station to report the body. Sitting at the front desk had been a young woman with small glasses and thick cornrows; a real pretty thing if not for all the scars on her face. 

“Anyway, it seems that not only do all their main suspects have an alibi, but all the fingerprints and physical stuff they have been finding has been, well, weird.” said Eliza with a nervous breath.

“How so?” said Cai, a look of concern on his face. 

“Well, from what I could gather, there's something wrong with it, but what exactly I don't know. That, and they have also been finding traces of something. Anyway, last night I saw them debating about whether or not to get one of the larger military police units involved.” added Eliza, a distant look in her eyes.

“And?” said Cai, his eyes focused on Eliza.

“And Lhanda wants to go ahead with it, but the Warrant wants to wait out and gather some more info. Says he wants to be sure of something.” said Eliza with another sigh. “By Yahwen, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the days when it was just Mrs. Everfree's bitching. Speaking of which, is she still trying to ruin your father's business?” she added with a bitter smile.

“Well, outside of the lack of customers, she hasn't been giving us too much hassle.” said Cai, his eyes turned to the ground. 

“You don't sound so sure of that.” said Eliza as she ran a reassuring hand through his hair.

“Well, I don't know if she has anything to do with it.” said Cai with a sigh.

“Do with what?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed. 

“I don't know how to describe it really. You see, it was way past midnight and I was walking through the town square.” said Cai before being interrupted by Eliza.

“Town square after midnight? What were doing out that late?” she stated, her eyes filled with worry.

“Just going for a walk.” replied Cai with a small pause.

“A walk?” said Eliza, the worry in her eyes changing to confusion. 

“Yah, sometimes when I have trouble sleeping I like to go for a small walk to clear my mind. Little strange, but it works.” he said with a shrug. “Anyway, I was just about to head home when I see someone crouching by the front door.” he added, eyes turned towards Eliza.

“And?” said Eliza, her body pressing closer to his.

“And I go in for a closer look and see that they're trying to do something with the lock. Anyway, I shine my flashlight at and...” said Cai before taking in a deep breath. 

“What'd you see?” asked Eliza, noticing the sudden stiffness in Cai's posture.

“I'm not entirely sure. It had the shape of a person, but it's body… it looked like it was made of some sort of weird transparent stuff, like water but not.” said Cai with a sigh.

“What did it want?” said Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Well, it looked like it was trying to get into the house but, beyond that, I'm not really sure.” said Cai before bringing a hand to his chin. “I think I'm going to go talk Mrs. Everfree?” he said in a firm tone.

“What! Why!” shouted Eliza, nearly jumping to her feet. 

“At the start of the month she said she'd tell me some things if I came to the Great House after worship, I'm going to go see if that offer still stands.” he said as he gently reached for Eliza's shoulder.

“But Mrs. Everfree's nothing but a paranoid old bat!” stated Eliza as she moved out of his reach. 

“Maybe or maybe she knows more than she's letting on.” said Cai in a knowing voice. “Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but this may be our only chance to get some answers.” he added as he took her hands in his. 

“I can get answers from Grisha.” said Eliza in a voice that was harsher than she intended. 

“Yes and how has that been going so far?” questioned Cai, his eyes hard.

“Just fine!” said Eliza as she shot her hands from Cai's grasp. 

“Look, I'm not going to force him to tell me things if he doesn't want to.” she added after a long pause, her eyes downcast.

“Eliza.” said Cai in a soft voice as he gently moved closer to her.

“You can talk to Mrs. Everfree if you want, just promise to keep the Altira a secret.” she said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I will.” he said as he took her hand into his. “I'm sorry I snapped at you.” he said with an apologetic nod. 

“Same.” said Eliza as she used her other hand to give his hair a light rub. 

“So, have you heard that Fraiser Hill is hosting the Hunting Festival this year.” she said with a smile as she pressed her body against his.

“Hunting Festival?” said Cai with a raised eyebrow.

“Yah, it's essentially a week of nonstop music, shooting and free drinking.” said Eliza with a wide smile.

“Sounds like fun.” said Cai with a small laugh. 

“Oh, it is, and the best part is the Hunter's Contest.” said Eliza, the smile still on her face.

“Ever participated?” said Cai as he wrapped her body in an embrace.

“Yah, I got 20th place. Though that's pretty good considering the competition.” said Eliza with a shrug. 

“Tough opponents?” said Cai with a smile. 

“Some of the best in the province. Plus, the trials themselves aren't exactly what I’d call easy.” said Eliza with a small shudder. 

“What they got you sniping bottles from a kilometer away?” said Cai as he gently ruffled her hair. 

“No, but close. Anyway, you should try it out yourself.” said Eliza as she shot him a smile.

“Thanks, but I'm really more of a knife person.” he said while motioning towards his tool belt. 

“Well, they got stuff for that too. Plus, you got two months to practice.” said Eliza as she leaned back against his body. 

“I suppose. That, and you kind of got me at the free drinking.” he said with another small laugh.

“I guess I did.” said Eliza before closing her eyes and, nestled in the young man's arms, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, looks like Cai is going to talk to Mrs. Everfree and, as for Fraiser Hill, that's a sequel hook right there (for anyone who's interested).


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, got some talking with Mrs. Everfree in this chapter ( **note:** some semi- graphic material will follow).

Taking in a deep breath, Cai rapped his knuckles against the wooden doors of the Great House. Small by city standards, it was still one of the largest buildings in the village, with a roof made of neatly cut slate tiles and large stained glass windows.

“You know the door's unlocked.” he heard a familiar female voice call from inside.

“It never hurts to be polite.” he called back as he opened the doors. 

“Quite.” said Mrs. Everfree as she tied off a bundle of herbs in her hands. Decked in a plain grey dress and hair completely covered by a crisp white scarf, the only colour on her body was a series of markings on her face and hands made with red ochre. 

“You know I always thought lhey lines were supposed to be white?” said Cai as he walked towards her, his boots loudly clacking on the stone floor.

“Yes, but there are a few special cases.” replied Mrs. Everfree as she gazed into the ashen remains of the fire that had once burned bright in the center of the room. 

“Right. Anyway, you said you had something to tell me?” said Cai, a stern look on his face.

“Yes, you know I never thought you'd show up.” said the woman with a faint smile.

“Neither did I, now on to business.” said Cai, frustration growing in his body.

“My, aren't you an impatient one.” replied the women, her eyes boring into him. “You do know where you are, right?” she added, a slight hiss in her voice.

“The Great House. Look ma'am, I'm kind of working on a limited time here.” said Cai, trying his best to keep a polite tone.

“Aren't we all?” replied the woman with a smile and shrug. “Anyway, you still with that girl?' she added with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” replied Cai after taking in a deep breath. 

“Shame, shame. You know a boy like you really deserves better.” said Mrs. Everfree with a sigh.

“Why, you making an offer?” said Cai before silently cursing himself for his loose tongue.

“Cheeky wolf pup.” hissed the woman with a sly smile. “You know, in my younger days, that little outburst of yours would have cost you your tongue.” she added as she put a hand on Cai's shoulder. 

“Well, thank my lucky stars we're meeting now.” said Cai as he noticed that, despite the hand's skeletal appearance, its grip was firm and strong.

“Yes, thank your lucky stars indeed.” said the woman as she gave his shoulder a surprisingly painful squeeze. “Have you ever heard of the province of Ogbosha.” she added as she took her hand off his shoulder. 

“Maybe once or twice, is it close to the Odafin River?” asked Cai, remembering his mother’s stories about the kingdoms in the North.

“Yes, though back then it wasn’t called the Odafin River.” said Mrs. Everfree before going silent.

“Really?” said Cai, noticing the woman’s odd demeanor.

“Yes, in fact, there wasn’t even an Obgosha, at least, not in the traditional sense.” she said with a melancholy smile. 

“We were happy, you know.” she added, a strange distant look in her eyes.

“So, what changed?” asked Cai as he followed Mrs. Everfree to the fire pit in the center of the room.

“We thought they were only stories at first, things told by bored men and women in order to add some excitement to their lives.” she said, hands firmly pressed on the fire pit’s black stone circumference. “By Yahwen, we were such fools.” she added with a mournful sigh. 

“Stories?” said Cai as he took his place by Mrs. Everfree’s side.

“Tales of lights in the sky and strange figures stalking about in the dark. We thought nothing of it, at least for a while.” she said, not looking at him. 

“It all changed when the animals started to die. Pigs, goats, even cattle, would turn up dead in the morning, bodies covered in strange circular burns and throats slit ear to ear.” she added, her face twisted into a grimace. 

“I see.” said Cai, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. 

“We told ourselves it was the work of bandits, bastards who needed to be caught and beheaded in the village square. We tried our best to catch them, sent whole patrols of men armed with rifles out into the bush. Always, they came back empty handed.” said Mrs. Everfree, her head hung low. “If only it had stopped there.” she said with a mournful sigh. 

“What happened.” said Cai after taking a breath to steady his nerves. 

“They began going after our girls, taking them from us when we weren’t looking and returning them beaten and covered in blood. Their favorite spot to hunt was by the river at dusk, there they would drag off women washing their clothes or taking animals out for a drink.” said Mrs. Everfree before moving closer to Cai. 

“We tried to stop it of course. Travelling in groups, going with a man, stockpiling water, all that and more we tried. Still, every night, they continued to tormenting us. Why, some nights they would even go as far as to set fire to a barn. Can you imagine it, an entire life’s work of animals and yams, all gone in a single night.” she said with a bitter smile.

“How long did this go on?” cautiously asked Cai, noticing that Mrs. Everfree, once stiff as an aged pine, was beginning to shake.

“Several months and then it all suddenly stopped. We were so happy, why we even threw a feast to celebrate our good fortune, but then the sickness came.” said Mrs. Everfree before turning to Cai, a wild look in her eyes. 

“The sickness? Like scarring fever?” said Cai as he took a step back. 

“I wish?” said Mrs. Everfree with a laugh. “It tore through the village like wildfire, showing no discrimination between age or sex. A vile thing, it steadily reduced the body to a horrid mess of blood and bile covered in gaping oozing sores. If you were lucky, it killed you in a matter of hours, but if you weren’t, well, you could spend as much as a week slowly drowning in your own blood and pus as the skin sloughed off your body.” she said before turning back to the fire pit. 

“You’re likely now wondering why I told you all these horrible things, aren’t you?” she added after a pause that felt like an eternity.

“I guess.” said Cai, not really sure how to respond.

“I was hoping it would convince you to finally tell me what you and that girl have been doing in the woods.” she said before taking in a deep breath. 

“Look ma’am, I’m sorry about what happened but...” began Cai before he was cut off by Mrs. Everfree.

“Save me the excuses.” she said, a slight hiss in her voice. “You know you’re being quite the good Yev, putting your personal interests over the welfare of the entire village.” she added with a sneer.

“Yes, but I’m not the only one.” replied Cai, the anger clear in his voice. 

“And what do you mean by that?” stated Mrs. Everfree, her eyes hard.

“I mean that you’re an egotistical cow.” said Cai in a harsh tone. 

“Control your tongue wolf pup.” said Mrs. Everfree, her face twisting into a snarl.

“No thanks.” said Cai, his eyes stern and focused. 

“You know, what if I never came by the Great House? What would you do then? Just sit here and wait for people to start dying?” he added as Mrs. Everfree angrily spat in his direction. 

“You and that bitch!” began Mrs. Everfree before Cai placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Her name is Eliza, not girl, not bitch, Eliza.” he said in a firm tone as the woman flashed him a look of pure malice. 

“Get your bloody hand off me.” she hissed as she dug her sharp nails into the exposed skin of his forearm. 

“In a minute. I just want you to promise me that…” began Cai before he was suddenly knocked to the floor by a series of blows to the legs and groin. 

Face twisted in a grimace, he saw out of the corner of his eye as the woman darted behind a small wooden door and shut it with a thunderous clang.

“Fucking ill-tempered goat.” muttered Cai under his breath as he slowly picked himself off the floor. 

Turning his head to look at the door the woman had used to make her escape, he briefly considered going after her before deciding against it.

‘She ain’t gonna listen to you anyway, plus, nothing good ever comes of beating up an old woman.’ he thought as he began making his way out of the Great House. 

‘Still, she did do quite a number on you.’ he added as he closed the doors behind him.

Looking at his left arm he could see that it was covered in a series of crude bleeding gashes, the worst of which appeared to go as far down as the muscle. ‘I really should take care of this.’ he thought as he looked down at the several thick streams of blood that were already beginning to quickly flow down his arm. 

Muttering some curses under his breath, he quickly wrapped the bleeding flesh in a piece of cloth that had been lying in one of the pouches on his belt. Then, using his other hand to keep pressure on the injured limb, he began steadily began making his way home, only stopping occasionally to adjust the cloth. 

‘By Yahwen, this thing is already getting soaked through.’ he thought as he, once again, had to refold the cloth over his damaged skin. ‘If only Eliza was here.’ he thought with a sigh. 

Sure, it would be far from the most sanitary option, but it would definitely do something for the pain. Plus, it’s not like the two of them couldn’t use a pick-me- up? 

‘You should have told her about how it could have been a mutiny.’ he thought as a pang of discomfort began to brew in his chest. ‘Yah, but she already has enough to worry about.’ he added with a shake of his head as he turned his attention to the Great House and took note of how, despite the distance, he could still feel the glare of eyes from its tallest window.


	35. Chapter 35

Eliza took a deep breath as she dumped the fox’s corpse down the hatch, her stomach twisting slightly as she watched its body twirl haphazardly in the air like a marionette before finally being consumed by the darkness.

“I brought you some food.” she said as she turned her attention to Grisha’s door. 

Once twisted an imposing, it now filled Eliza with a strange sorrow as she took a seat close to its surface.

“Thank you.” she eventually heard a voice utter from its depths. 

“Grisha!” she exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

“The one and only.” he replied in a light tone.

“I’m so sorry.” began Eliza before she was cut off by Grisha.

“Trust me the apology is all mine.” he stated in a firm tone. 

“Not entirely. After all, I was getting kind of insufferable towards the end.” said Eliza with an apologetic smile. 

“Well, maybe a little more than just insufferable. After all, I am a captive audience.” said Grisha with what sounded like a small laugh. 

“Sorry.” said Eliza with an apologetic nod. 

“Well, what’s done is done.” said Grisha with a sigh. “Anyway, which mod are you at?” he suddenly stated in a surprisingly authoritative tone.

“Mod 10, though I still have trouble with some of the pronunciation.” replied Eliza in stilted Alanian.

“That will come with time, and your readings?” said Grisha, his voice becoming more stern.

“I just got through ‘A Soldier’s Tale’ and started ‘My Mother and the Sea’.” said Eliza with a nervous smile.

“And how’s that been going?” asked Grisha from behind his door.

“Slow, I’m only on page 25.” said Eliza with a sigh. 

“Well, it is one of the harder texts in the program. Still, you should be further in by now.” he said as Eliza shifted her eyes to the floor. 

“Yes, but there’s been trouble at home.” said Eliza, her eyes still focused downwards.

“What kind of trouble?” inquired Grisha. 

“Well, someone destroyed Winona’s study.” said Eliza before taking in a deep breath. 

“I see.” said Grisha, switching to Saxo. “I’m sorry to hear that but still, you shouldn’t be falling behind in your studies.” he added in a soft voice.

“I know.” said Eliza with a slight nod. “Say Grisha, can I tell you something?” she added in a nervous voice. 

“As long as you’re succinct about it.” he replied with what sounded like a sigh. 

“Of course!” exclaimed Eliza as she did her best to sum up the events that had transpired over the past week.

“Interesting.” said Grisha before taking a small pause. “So, you say the figure shimmered like water?”

“Well, Cai did.” replied Eliza as she tightly clenched her hands together. “Say Grisha, can you tell me what’s going on?” she said as she lifted her eyes to look at his door. 

“Well, from what I can gather, it sounds like you’re dealing with someone who’s got an Alanian stealth suit.” he said as he took in a deep breath.

“Stealth suit?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a piece of specialized military gear meant to help the wearer blend in with their environment. Normally, they’re only given to snipers and members of special forces, but sometimes, especially during exploratory missions, there also handed out to regular Alanian soldiers.” he said as Eliza felt her heart begin to steadily pound in her chest.

“So, what should I do?” said Eliza in a nervous voice.

“Well, right now, not much outside of remaining vigilant and cautious.” said Grisha with a sigh. “I mean ideally you’re just dealing with some deserter turned thief or a local who happened to get really lucky, but...” he said in a grave tone before going silent.

“But what?” shakily asked Eliza.

“But you could be dealing with someone more dangerous.” said Grisha as Eliza took in an unsteady breath.

“And what do you mean by that?” said Eliza, sweat beginning to run down the nape of her neck.

“Murder, rapist, a pig in uniform who uses their training to live out their sick fantasies.” said Grisha with a sharp hiss. “Why, I’d gladly break all their limbs and tear out their heart.” he added with a small, bitter laugh.

“Well, that may be a bit much.” said Eliza as she nervously gazed at the floor. 

“Eliza?” said Grisha, a neutral tone returned to his voice.

“Yes?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed.

“You know, this whole situation has got me thinking.” he said, a sudden burst of excitement in his voice.

“About what?” asked Eliza in a nervous voice.

“Well, that maybe it’s time.” he added in a light tone.

“Time for what?” cautiously asked Eliza.

“Time for you to know how to free me from this place.” replied Grisha as Eliza’s eyes grew wide. 

“Oh, what do I have to do?” inquired Eliza, ready to rise to her feet. 

“Well, for now, just take down some instructions.” said Grisha as Eliza began digging through her satchel.

“Now, these are going to be pretty complicated so make sure you get them right.” warned Grisha before Eliza, pencil now in hand, quickly went to work.

After what felt like an hour the young woman finally put the pencil back in her satchel.

“That’s it?” she asked, hand slightly twitching. 

“Should be.” said Grisha as Eliza moved closer to the door.

“So, when should I use these?” she asked as she leaned against Grisha’s door.

“Well, ideally, as soon as possible, but it’s all really up to you.” he said in a friendly voice.

“Thank you.” said Eliza with a small bow. “Say Grisha, when I come free you, do you need me to bring you anything?” she added with a small smile.

“Well, maybe just some clothes.” said Grisha in a light tone.

“Clothes?” said Eliza with a raised eyebrow

“Well, I am more than a little naked.” he replied with a small laugh.

“You are?” said Eliza with a smile. 

“Of course! Speaking of which, I think I should give you a small warning.” he added as Eliza continued to lean against the door. 

“Sure.” said Eliza, feeling a small amount of concern despite Grisha’s tone.

“When you finally see me I will, without a doubt, look like an unholy abomination.” he said as Eliza let out a small laugh. 

“You may laugh now, but we’ll see what happens.” chided Grisha as Eliza uttered a quick apology.

“You know, I think it’ll be nice to finally get to meet you in person.” said Eliza with a small smile.

“True, and then we’ll finally get to know one another.” he said in a happy voice. 

“Don’t you know me well enough already?” said Eliza in a playful tone.

“Not as well as I would like.” replied Grisha, his voice tinged with excitement.

“Well, I’ll try to fix that.” said Eliza as she rose to her feet. 

“Going somewhere?” asked Grisha, aware of her movement. 

“Yah, I promised Winona I’d be back before dark.” said Eliza with a small sigh.

“Well, then you better get going.” said Grisha as Eliza began gathering up her things. “Eliza.” he added just as she finally got ready to leave.

“Yes?” said Eliza, lantern firmly in hand.

“Be back soon.” he said, a small hint of pleading in his voice.

“I will.” replied Eliza as she gave an affirmative nod to the door and began making her journey home. 

The sun had just started to set when she finally made it to the front steps of her house.

“Ai Winona, I’m home.” she gently uttered as she stepped inside the house. 

“Good, good. Say, could you wash your hands real quick and help me out with these bundles?” said her sister, her eyes focused intently on her work.

“Sure.” said Eliza as she took her boots of and walked over to a nearby basin filled with water. “I see you’ve taken over the kitchen table.” she added with a small smile as she began rubbing her hands with the bar of soap.

“Well, I can’t move back into the study until the investigation’s done.” said Winona with a sigh. 

“Anyway, where’s everybody?” asked Eliza, noticing the odd emptiness in the house.

“Well, Lhanda’s drowning in paperwork and Victor has some patients he needs to take care of.” said Winona, not looking up from her work.

“And the Warrant?” said Eliza as she dried off her hands and took a seat close to Winona.

“Got Warrant-y things to do.” said Winona as she looked up at Eliza. “I’m going to be fine, you know.” she said with a small smile. 

“Yah, but that time...” said Eliza in a nervous voice. 

“That time was just a momentary lapse in judgment.” said Winona with a sigh. “You know, I was thinking, when everything said and done, why don’t we move away from this place.” she added with another sigh.

“To where?” said Eliza, her eyes growing wide.

“Mayfeild, Logan, just somewhere closer to the port towns.” she said with a small shrug.

“But what about Victor? Cai?” asked Eliza as she put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be hard, but we can make it work.” said Winona as she took Eliza’s hand into hers. “After all, I’m pretty sure the two of them can read.” she added as she playfully rubbed Eliza’s hair.

“I guess so.” said Eliza with a nervous smile as her eyes drifted to the tree’s outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, got a little calm before the storm right here. More (and by more I mean violence) will follow.


	36. Chapter 36

“Well, what to do now?” muttered Cai to himself as he shifted restlessly in his bed. Turning his eyes to the moon outside his window he could see that it was already well past midnight. 

“Maybe I should go for a walk.” he said to himself with a smile that was then followed by a sigh. 

Turning his attention to his left arm, he could see that the bandages would soon need to be changed, again.

‘Well, at least it no longer hurts like a motherfucker.’ he thought as he began to gently wash his arm in a bowl of fresh water that had been set by his bed.

‘Still, that old goat really messed me up good.’ he thought with a sigh as he began to apply a coat of fresh salve. 

‘That old goat.’ 

“She could just be lying you know.” he told himself as he re-wrapped his arm. “After all, it’s not like she hasn’t done it before.” 

‘Still though, she actually did seem upset.’ he thought as he laid back down on the bed. ‘I mean she may be a good actress but, well, there are just some things you can’t fake.’ 

Letting out another sigh, he turned his attention back to the window. 

‘After all, it’s not like what she’s talking about couldn’t have happened.’ he thought as he continued to toss and turn in his bed. 

‘I mean, heck, if there were a couple more of those things running around...” he thought as he turned his attention back to the window. 

‘Maybe, I should tell someone.’ he thought with a sigh. ‘Not that old goat, but someone who actually knows what they’re doing, like Lhanda or the Warrant. Heck, based on what Eliza said, they already know that something weird’s going on.’ 

‘Though they would likely want to see the Altira.” added Cai as his thoughts turned to Eliza. “By all that Yahwen flows through, let her understand.” he muttered to himself before taking in a deep breath.

He had to talk to her about this, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime before he went to the authorities. 

‘Just like you have to talk to her about your little trips.’ he thought as the heart began to beat faster in his chest. 

“Yah, but that can wait.” he told himself as he turned around in his bed. After all, if what that old goat said was true, they had bigger problems to worry about. 

‘Plus, it’s not like having the authorities involved will necessarily be a bad thing.’ he added as he turned his eyes to the ceiling. 

Heck, with all the tools they got nowadays, including that lab they got working for them in one of the big cities, they could definitely get much further than his amateur snooping. 

‘Granted, there would be the issue of red tape, especially if one of the larger military police units got involved but, then again, it’s not like a case couldn’t be made, at least for Eliza.’ he thought as he once again turned over in his bed.

‘You know, maybe I really should go for a walk.’ he thought with a smile. 

After all, it’s not like his mind was getting any clearer by just lying in bed and, why, maybe some movement would do the trick.

‘It doesn’t even have to be far, just a couple of laps around the square.’ he told himself as he slipped on his boots and creeped down the stairs. ‘Why, maybe I’ll even practice my Alanian while I’m at it.’ he added with a grin as he pictured himself getting in to a long and eloquent conversation with the founder’s statue. 

Making his way down to the kitchen, he debated grabbing one of the poppy seed rolls his mother had made earlier that morning before eventually deciding against it. 

“Remember, they’re for customers only.” he muttered under his breath as continued walking to the front of the shop. 

Closing the door gently behind him, he then began to carefully manoeuvre through the furniture and other woodwork around him. 

‘By Yahwen, I feel like I should be trying to either steal something or kill someone.” he thought as he squeezed himself around a set of tables.

Stopping in his tracks for a moment, he debated whether or not to just use the back entrance, before he suddenly heard the sound of an opening door.

Quickly ducking behind a nearby drawer, he could just see as someone carefully opened the front door of the shop and gently closed it behind them.

‘Strange.’ he thought as he listened carefully to the intruder’s footsteps which, much to his fear, sounded cautious and unfamiliar. 

Feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest, he briefly considered going back upstairs before he finally caught sight of the intruder. 

Faintly shimmering in the broken moonlight from the window, it was the same translucent figure that had tried to break into the shop several days ago.

Muttering a series of strong curses under his breath, he could see that it was now slowly making its way towards the kitchen door. 

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to take care of this fucker myself.” he said before turning his attention to the counter. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his now racing heart, he steadily began to make his way out of his hiding place. 

Maneuvering through furniture like an army scout through bush, he found himself wrestling with a series of thoughts that, with each step, threatened to turn him into a nervous wreck.

‘What if it sees me? What if I’m too late?’ all these thoughts and more raced through his mind as he made his way towards the counter. 

Suddenly, just as he was about to finally reach his destination, his knee banged painfully against a nearby cabinet. 

Trying his best to suppress a series of curses, he quickly ducked under a nearby table and watched as the figure quickly whipped its head around to look in his direction. 

Taking in a deep breath, he watched as it steadily began to come towards him, its steps slow and measured like those of a cat on the prowl. 

Knowing he had to act fast, he began to slowly move out of his hiding place, this time trying to circle around the figure as it went to inspect the source of the sudden ruckus. 

Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, he felt his muscles threaten to size as he caught sight of what appeared to be some sort of holster around the figure’s waist and leg.

Uttering a silent prayer, he continued on his way, watching as the figure slowly bend down to examine his previous hiding place. 

Seeing the opportunity, he decided to stand up and try to make a risky crossing between two ornate desks. 

But, just as he was halfway across, he heard a sudden growling to his right. 

Quickly turning his head, he watched as the figure, its body turned towards him, quickly reached for the holster on its side. 

Screaming an audible “Shit!” Cai, much to his relief, watch as the figure simply pulled out a large hunting knife. 

However, his relief was short lived when the figure then quickly began charging towards him. 

Knowing what would happen if he just stood in place, Cai quickly bolted for the counter, doing his best to manoeuvre around the various pieces of furniture in his path.

His assailant, meanwhile, quickly followed suite, its lithe body having little trouble scaling the various obstacles in its path. 

Knowing that, at this rate, he would not make it if he just kept running, Cai made a leap for the counter. 

Trying to get himself behind it, he sadly aimed too low and, shin’s painfully colliding with the rim, quickly found himself sliding over its surface and crashing headfirst onto the ground with a clamorous thud.

Head pounding and blood freely flowing from his nose, he quickly threw his body against the counter and began to rifle through its drawers, his vision tainted with an ever-growing field of red.

“Where is it! Where the fuck is it!” he shouted in frustration as his efforts continued to turn up no results.

Then, just as he thought he saw the gleam of a knife out of the corner of his eye, he finally found what he was looking for. 

Taking the revolver in his hands, he pointed it at the figure and fired.

A poor shot with the weapon at the best of times, he felt some relief when he saw that he had at least managed to hit it in the arm it had been using to hold the knife.

Letting out a loud hiss, it quickly attempted to retrieve the weapon only for Cai to fire off another shot. 

Despite only hitting one of the large windows behind it, the figure jumped back and took flight away from the counter. 

Firing off a third and final shot in the thing’s direction, Cai watched as it tossed its body through the broken window, thoroughly destroying what little still remained of the damaged glass, before running off into the night. 

Taking in a deep breath, Cai suddenly found a strange weakness beginning to overtake his body.

Slumping down alongside the counter, he gently set the revolver on the ground and closed his eyes, paying no attention to either the sound of shuffling feet or the frantic voices that were beginning to fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, got us a little gunfight here. Note kids, please don't try any of this at home (sincerely, your friendly neighborhood weirdo).


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, got some more fighting in this chapter ( **note:** please be aware that, from this point on, this will kind of become the norm so, for those concerned, consider this a warning to bail out if you have to).

“So, how were they today?” asked Eliza as she leaned against Grisha’s door. 

“Well, they’re a little thinner than usual but still good.” replied Grisha before a series of crunches echoed from beyond the door.

“Yah, that’s kind of why I threw a goose in there as well.” said Eliza with a smile.

“I noticed.” replied Grisha as Eliza shifted against his door. “Anyway, how have things been going with you?”

“So far so good but Winona’s been talking about moving.” said Eliza before taking in a deep breath. 

“Then just make sure to free me before you leave.” he said as Eliza let out a small sigh. “Is something the matter?” he asked, noticing her changing mood. 

“Kind of. You see, she wants to move closer to one of the port towns and well, to get even halfway to the closest one you need to travel for about three whole days on horse, and that not even counting rest stops. Now, I know that her partner, Victor, is good with it, but Cai?” she said before going silent.

“Have you talked to him about this?” asked Grisha as Eliza took in a deep breath.

“Not yet. I mean, the last time we met was six days ago.” said Eliza as she took in another deep breath. “What if he forgets about me while I’m gone?” she added with a dark look in her eyes.

“Then he likely wasn’t worth your time in the first place.” said Grisha with a small sigh. “Plus, it’s not like you can’t find another one.” he added in a light tone.

“Maybe, but I’d like to keep the one I have.” said Eliza, the darkness in her eyes replaced with determination.

“Suit yourself, but know you always have options.” said Grisha with a small laugh.

“Dirty old man! Plus, when did you become the relationship expert?” said Eliza with a small smile. 

“Since I became your go-to source for life advice.” said Grisha with another small laugh. 

“Well, whose fault is that?” said Eliza with a playful pout. 

“Yours, for continuing to have problems.” said Grisha in a seemingly light voice. “Anyway, speaking of problems, have you had any more encounters with the figure?” he added in a more serious voice.

“Nothing on my end.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Good, but still remember to be on your guard.” said Grisha as Eliza rose to her feet.

“Will do.” she said as she began picking her belongings off the floor.

“Going already?” said Grisha just as she slung her satchel over her shoulder.

“Sadly yes, though I should be back next week.” she said with a smile.

“Alright, see you then.” said Grisha in a somber voice as Eliza waved goodbye to his door and headed out of the Altira.

Steadily making her way through the surrounding forest, the young woman couldn’t help but steadily turn her thoughts to her entrapped friend. 

‘He wants you to free him already.’ she thought as she jumped over the remains of a fallen tree. ‘He may not say it, but that’s what he wants.’ she added before suddenly stopping in her tracks.

Listening intently to the forest around her, she quickly became aware of the heavy silence that was now permeating the air.

“Strange.” she muttered to herself as she cautiously resumed her journey through the surrounding greenery. 

A silent forest, while not completely out of the ordinary, was still more than a little unnerving. 

‘It may just be that there are other people nearby.’ she thought as her eyes scanned over her surroundings. ‘Just some wood cutters or hunters doing their thing.’

Suddenly, she heard the quite, but distinct, rustle of footsteps to her right.

Quickly wheeling around, she found her eyes being greeted by nothing more than the sight of towering evergreens and heavy foliage.

Taking in a deep breath, she decided to continue on with her journey, this time humming a tune under her breath to steady her growing nerves.

‘Nothing to worry about.’ she thought as she stepped through the greenery around her. ‘Just your mind…’ 

Eliza didn’t even have time to finish her thought before a sudden blow to the curve of her spine sent her sprawling to the forest floor with a loud yelp. 

Letting out a hiss of fear and indignation, she quickly tried to get back up on her feet only to be knocked down again by her assailant, who then began trying to straddle her back.

Loudly screaming “Get the fuck off me!”, she frantically tried to turn over only to feel her hair being yanked back as something sharp and metallic, most likely the   
blade of a knife, was cruelly pressed against the side of her throat. 

Letting out another panicked yelp, she tried to grab at the object while buckling under her attacker who, in response, swiftly yanked her over onto her back.

Eyes wide through crooked and cracking glasses, she couldn’t help but momentarily freeze as she was finally able to get a good look at just what was tormenting her.

Practically invisible in the dim light of the forest, it looked like someone had constructed a human being entirely out of placid river water. The only makers of the thing’s presence, outside of the faint rippling of its body, was a ghastly wound on its right arm that, judging from the smell, was beginning to freely pour fresh blood. 

Quickly snapping back to her senses, Eliza attempted to kick back against the figure only to have it, once again, straddle her body. 

Letting out an angry growl, she then tried to swing at the figure’s face only to get a hard punch in the nose and a knife to the throat for her efforts. 

Looking up, she saw the figure slowly begin to bring its free hand to her face, a small whimper escaping her lips when she felt its fingers, cold and rough like the scales of a snake, drag themselves through the blood that was beginning to flow freely from her nostrils. 

Heart pounding in her chest, she watched as the figure then brought its hand upwards and, in one smooth motion, slid aside the bottom portion of its ‘face’ to reveal a wide set of teeth, grotesque things that stood out like a set of pearly white daggers against its dark, tan skin. 

Mouth gaping in horror, she watched as the figure then began to lick the blood from its fingers. A wide grin forming on its face as Eliza, once again, began squirming under its firm grasp. 

Letting out an animalistic, yelping laugh, it then began to lean in towards Eliza who, in a panic, snapped her jaws at its face. 

In return the figure, letting out a low growl, pressed the blade of the knife deeper against Eliza’s throat as she, feeling the blade begin to slice through tender flesh, let out a cry of pain and terror. 

Eyes wide, she watched as it then brought a lithe translucent finger to its lips before, once again, leaning in so close that its face was mere centimetres from her own. 

Manic grin wide on its face, it then proceeded to roughly slide its hot tongue over Eliza’s now bloodied mouth as the young woman let out a faint cry of disgust.

Letting out a small laugh, the thing then began to slowly move its mouth towards her neck as Eliza, frozen in terror, tightly shut her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

“Fuck!” Cai muttered under his breath as the container of salve slipped from his hand and splattered on the floor with a loud clunk. 

“Everything alright?” asked Lhanda as she quickly looked up from her book and, seeing the young man’s plight, walked over to him with a towel. 

“Yah, just made a mess that’s all.” said Cai with a sigh as he took the towel from Lhanda and began wiping the salve off the floor. “Anyway, you say all the questioning’s done for the day?” he added as Lhanda took out another container of salve.

“For now, yes.” she said as Cai rose to his feet and, setting the now soiled towel aside, took a seat at the table. 

“Good to know.” he said as he reached for a new container of salve before being gently stopped by Lhanda. 

“Let me.” she said in an authoritative, but polite, tone as she began applying the salve to his arm. “You heal fast, you know.” she added as her eyes drifted over the now well-scabbed flesh.

“Yah, I get over things pretty quickly.” he replied with a shrug. 

“I noticed.” said Lhanda with a small smile.

“Hey, it did the trick.” said Cai with a small smile of his own. “Anyway, you say the shop’s going to be off limits for a whole month?” he asked as Lhanda took in a deep breath. 

“As of now, yes.” she replied as she set the salve down on the table and began slowly bandaging his arm.

“And we can’t leave town either?” he said as Lhanda took in another breath.

“Unless there’s an emergency, no.” she said before tying off the bandages. 

“He’s not going to be happy about this.” said Cai with a sigh as he moved his arm away from the Master Corporal.

“The Department will try to compensate as much as it can.” said Lhanda, an apologetic look in her eyes.

“Yah.” said Cai, his eyes shifted to the ground. “Say, is it alright if I go see Eliza?” he added after a long pause. 

“As long as all the rules are followed.” said Lhanda with a small shrug. 

“Gotcha.” said Cai as he slowly got up from the table. “Say Master Corporal.” he added, hand over the knob of the back door. 

“Yes?” said Lhanda, a hint of concern in her eyes.

“Thank you, I know I’m not the best at showing it but, what you’re doing right now, well, it means a lot.” he said with a small smile before stepping outside. 

Gently closing the door behind him, he unsteadily began making his way across what felt like a sea of thorn bushes and stinging nettle.

‘No wonder that thing didn’t try to come through here.’ he thought as he ferociously wacked at the hostile greenery around him with his woodcutter’s knife. 

Carving a jagged and uneven path in his wake, it was only after an hour that he finally stepped onto the smooth ground of the town square. 

Swiftly cleaning the knife off and putting it back into its sheath, he began quickly walking and then running towards Eliza’s house. 

‘Damn, I could really use some painkiller right now.’ he thought a he moved down the dirt path. 

Along with the minor cuts and irritations inflicted by the thorns and nettle, he was beginning to feel the full effect of last night’s ‘encounter’.

‘Is it wrong to hope that thing’s arm gets an infection?’ he thought as a painful ache began to radiate through his shins and lower back. While, he didn’t see himself as the vengeful sort, he couldn’t help but feel some joy at the thought of that thing experiencing some continued suffering.

Pushing his limbs past the growing pain, he finally made it to the front door of Eliza’s house. Giving its surface a hard knock, he then heard a female voice call “Who is it?” from inside.

“Cai!” he said in a loud, but polite, tone as the door slowly swung open. 

“What brings you here?” he heard Winona say as she stuck her head out the door.

“Oh, just looking for Eliza.” he said in a soft voice, taking full note of her limp, messy hair and dark, sunken eyes.

“Well, she’s out checking traps right now.” said Winona as she let out a small sigh.

“How long will she be doing that?” said Cai as Winona let out another sigh.

“Usually just an hour or two, though today she seems to be taking a while.” replied Winona in a frustrated tone. 

“You know you can come inside if you want, have some tea.” she said as she motioned towards the house’s dimly lit interior. 

“That’s alright.” said Cai with an uneasy smile as Winona, with an affirmative nod, gently closed the door. 

Letting out a deep breath, Cai then proceeded to step away from the house and begin hastily running towards the forest. 

‘She sure wasn’t kidding when she said it was her life.’ though Cai as his mind flashed back to Winona’s appearance- a disturbing sight that he, sadly, had become quite familiar with when he and his family still lived across the ocean.

‘I hope she gets better soon.’ he thought as his mind began to drift to images of weeping women and crying skeletal children, their sunburned bodies covered in dirt and sores as they weaved like a grotesque river through the mountains.

Giving his head a hard shake, he then quickly turned his eyes to a nearby hemlock. Counting to ten under his breath, he forced his mind back to the present before continuing on his journey.

Moving quickly through the bush, it took all his effort to avoid tripping over the various roots and shrubs that littered the forest floor.

‘Maybe I should slow down.’ he thought as he barely avoided being sent head over heels by a fallen log. ‘After all, I’m kind of bruised enough already.’ he added just before a piercing scream suddenly cut through the air around him. 

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Stance low and woodcutter’s knife at the ready, he listened closely to the woodland around him.

Sure enough, coming from somewhere far in the distance, he could hear the faint sound of a struggle. 

Taking in a deep breath, he debated whether or not to go investigate before another scream sounded through the air. 

Knowing he had to act fast, he decided to start travelling in its direction, heart pounding in his chest with every step.

As he got closer, he could swear there was something disturbingly familiar about the strained sounds he could now clearly hear echoing through the forest.

Eyes struggling to see through the dense bush, he could now just barely make out the outline of two figures struggling in a small far off clearing.

Taking in another deep breath, he cautiously went in to investigate.

The rage was blinding when he finally saw what was there.

Letting out an enraged animalist cry, the thing barely had time to react as he wrenched it away from Eliza’s body and threw it onto the hard ground. 

Letting out a sharp hiss, it quickly rolled onto its feet and, blade at the ready, tried to charge back at him. 

Heart pounding in his chest and knowing he didn’t have much time to act, he quickly threw out a kick (a risky move), that just out of sheer luck, managed to connect with the thing’s stomach.

Letting out a pained cry the thing stopped in its tracks and clutched down on its injured midriff as Cai, seeing the opportunity, quickly went in for the kill. 

However, just before he could plunge his knife into its flesh, it took a quick stab at his stomach. 

Reflexively jumping out of the way, he quickly tried to throw out another kick, hoping to, once again, get lucky and stun his opponent.

However, he swung too slow and the thing, seeing an opportunity, quickly grabbed him by the leg and, with a hard pull, send him rapidly careening towards the forest floor. 

Cai, knowing he had to act fast, wrapped his arms around the thing’s waist as it, with a cry of surprise, suddenly found itself also being dragged down to the ground. 

Crashing down with a painful thud, Cai, breathing heavily, could just barely keep up with the thing as the two of them began to fiercely grapple. 

Body drenched in sweat, it felt like he was trying to bend strands of iron as he tangled with its limber limbs, one of which still kept a firm grip on its knife.

Teeth clenched tightly together, he could tell that his muscles were beginning to give from exhaustion as the thing, slowly but surely, was beginning to get the upper hand.

Letting out a cry of frustration, he tried to go for a hold on one of its limbs, only for it to roll his body over and straddle him in full mount with one hand firmly pinning the arm in which he held his knife. 

Knowing he didn’t have much time to act, he quickly threw out a punch with his free hand, face twisting into a grimace as he felt knuckles make contact with its hard jaw. 

Feeling its grip momentarily loosen on his arm he, with a manic grin, quickly wrenched his hand free and plunged his knife towards its neck.

Letting out a cry of surprise, the thing just barely managed to move far enough to the side as the knife, rather than hitting its intended target, sunk itself firmly into the flesh and bone of its shoulder.

Quickly trying to wrench the knife back out, Cai, much to his horror, found it stuck tight in the thing’s body as it, with an animalist cry, tried to bring the blade of its own knife down into him.

Screaming out a series of curses, he hurriedly shot out his hands and only just managed grab hold of the thing’s wrist as the sharp metal began to painfully piece his flesh.

Face frozen in a pain filled grimace, he felt the knife, crudely redirected from his stomach, begin to slowly dig itself in the thick bony spread of his chest as the thing, a twisted smile on its face, did its best to pierce through to the softness of his heart and lungs.

Suddenly, the air was filled with a thunderous thwack!

Looking up he saw as the thing was launched off his body as Eliza, her eyes filled with venomous rage, stood by with a large tree branch in hand.

“Now get the fuck out of here!” he heard her shout as the thing, having at some point gotten back on to its feet, let out an angered hiss and scampered off into the woods and out of sight like a frightened coyote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, looks like we managed to scare of the baddie this time (and yes, said baddie is very persistent).


	39. Chapter 39

Heart pounding and breathing labored, Eliza’s eyes cautiously scanned over the woods in front of her.

Fingers loosening around the branch in her hand, she felt an odd haze begin to fill her mind as she slowly dropped it down on the ground with a soft thunk.

Quickly giving her head a small shake, she turned her attention towards Cai and, once again, felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

“By Yahwen, are you alright?” she shouted as she ran up to his side. 

“I think so.” said Cai as he turned his attention to the thing’s knife. While a far cry from the blade it had left in the shop, it was still a formidable piece of metal that, at the present moment, was half- way embedded in his chest.

Taking as deep of a breath as he could manage, he went to pull it out only to be suddenly stopped by Eliza.

“Well, I can’t just fucking leave it in there!” he said in a frustrated voice as his body became increasingly aware of the sharp pain radiating from the area.

“I know, but it could be the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death!” said Eliza in a pleading voice as Cai gave her a hesitant nod of approval.

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a second.” she said before going over to the place where, in the struggle, she had dropped her satchel. Picking it up, she hastily returned to Cai’s side and began rooting through its contents.

“It’s not much, but it’ll have to do.” she said as she pulled out a small leather pouch with a tiny red heart sown onto its surface. Reaching inside, she pulled out some thick cotton pads and gauze that she then began to gently apply to Cai’s wound.

“There, hopefully that’ll keep things from moving around too much.” she said as she finally tied off the gauze. “You think you’re good to walk?” she said with a nervous smile as Cai slowly rose to his feet.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” she said as she quickly took a place by his side. “Now try not to make any sudden movements.” she added as the two of them began to gently make their way through the forest.

While she was well aware of the dangers associated with what they were doing, Eliza, at the present moment, couldn’t see any better option.

‘If I leave to get help then that thing could come back and hurt him. Plus, I don’t have the time nor the material to make a sled.’ she thought as she stuck close to Cai’s side, ready to support him if necessary.

“You doing alright?” she asked as the young man mumbled some curses under his breath. 

“Yah, bloody terrific!” replied Cai in a surprisingly harsh voice.

“I’m only trying to help.” said Eliza as she turned to look at Cai with stern eyes.

“Yes, and your doing a fucking good job at it!” snapped Cai as a look of rage followed by sadness filled Eliza’s eyes. 

Quickly darting her eyes to the ground, she remained silent for several long minutes, her chest rising and falling with long deep breaths.

“I’m going to take you back to Winona’s house, you can get further help from there.” she eventually said in an empty voice, the tears slowly falling from her eyes. 

“Eliza.” she heard Cai say as he began to slow down in his tracks.

“Yes?” she said, keeping her head low so he wouldn’t see her cry.

“I’m sorry.” he said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright.” she said, trying her best to retain her composure. 

“But it’s not.” said Cai as he pulled her closer to his side. 

“Look, I…It’s really nothing, you’re hurt and we should keep moving.” said Eliza as she found herself being taken into a tight one- armed embrace 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I should snap at you. Plus, I was the one who rushed in there in the first place.” said Cai as Eliza wiped some blood from her nose. “What did it do to you?” he added in a gentle voice as Eliza took in a deep breath.

“Pretty much just beat me up. I mean, it also tried to bite me and stuff, but you showed up just in time, so...” said Eliza before going silent. “Thank you.” she said as she pressed her head against Cai’s shoulder.

“Same.” said Cai as he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

“Say, all this talking isn’t hurting you, is it?” said Eliza as the two of them resumed moving through the forest.

“Not really, if anything it helps take my mind off things.” he said with a faint smile despite the flicker of pain in his eyes. “You know, I think it’s time we get the authorities involved.” he added as Eliza helped him cross over a pile of tangled roots. 

“Yah, no kidding.” said Eliza as her mind began to quickly drift towards Grisha and the Altira. “You know it’s all happening so fast.” she added with an uneasy laugh as Cai gave her shoulder a reassuring rub.

“Yah, but I’ll stay with you through it.” he said as she gave him a nod of thanks.

“So, how are we going to do it?” she asked as they continued walking through the forest. 

“Well, we can show them that piece of the Altira and then go from there?” replied Cai as they carefully made there way through some thick foliage.

“And Grisha?” said Eliza with a nervous look in her eyes. 

“I think he’ll be alright.” said Cai with what appeared to be a reassuring smile.

“I don’t know.” said Eliza in a hesitant voice. 

“Well, the Warrant and his squad seem like fairly reasonable people. I mean, they’re certainly better than Mrs. Everfree.” said Cai as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Can’t argue with you there.” said Eliza with a small shrug. “Speaking of which, did she tell you anything useful?” she added with a concerned look in her eyes.

“Kind of.” said Cai as he did his best to succinctly relay the information that the old woman had told him.

“You certain she wasn’t making any of that up.” said Eliza as Cai firmly shook his head. 

“Well, we can have the authorities sort it out.” she added in a frustrated voice.

“Not going to investigate?” said Cai with a faint smile.

“Personally, I’m kind of done with investigating.” said Eliza as she gazed queasily at the knife in his chest. “Doing okay?” she asked as her attention drifted to the faint splotch of red that was beginning to seep through the bandages.

“Yes, though it’s starting to hurt like a motherfucker.” he said with a small growl in his voice.

“Well hold on, we’re nearly there.” said Eliza as her eyes finally caught sight of the ocean. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to make there way across the beach and to the front doors of Eliza’s house.

“Winona!” shouted Eliza as she banged her fist on the door.

“What’s going on?” said Winona as she poked her head out, eyes going wide with shock as she finally caught sight of the two bruised and bloodied figures on her doorstep.

“Черна-блядь! Что с тобой случилось!” she shouted in Slavan as she ran up to Eliza and gently ran a hand over the now crusted blood on her face.

“Ah…um… I’ll tell you later.” stammered Eliza as she quickly redirected Winona’s attention towards Cai.

“Hi, I’ve kind of been stabbed.” he said with a faint smile while waving his hand at Winona who, in response, stared at him dumbfounded before a shout of “Ai dear, what’s going on out there?” from inside the house finally broke her out of her stupor.

“A young man with a knife in his chest!” she shouted back, her once panicked eyes now filled with authority.

“Alright, you two, come with me!” she said in a firm, but gently, voice as Eliza, giving Cai a faint smile, led him inside.

Quickly sitting him down on a nearby chair, Eliza just barely got out of the way as Victor rushed over and began examining the young man.

“So, can you get it out?” asked Cai as the doctor finished inspecting the bandages on his chest.

“Sadly no.” said Victor as he took in a deep breath. “I mean, I can offer you something for the pain but, to actually get the knife removed, we’ve got to go to the local hospital.” he added with a sigh.

“But that’s at least a five hour trip!” said Eliza, her eyes going wide. 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

Turning their heads towards the door, the four of them watched as Master Corporal Lhanda calmly entered the house.

“Absolutely, what do you need?” said Winona as Lhanda stared at her intently. 

“Do you have a stretcher?” she asked in a firm voice as Winona shook her head.

“Well, then we get to built one fast. After all, we've got to get him to the station somehow." she said while motioning towards Cai. 

“Well, in that case, Eliza!” said Winona as Eliza quickly turned her head towards her. “You’re going to come with me and the Master Corporal while Victor looks after Cai.”

“Of course!” exclaimed Eliza as she hurried over, only stopping for a moment to set her satchel down by the door. 

‘Now you stay right here.’ she thought as she quickly set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter done. Note, for anyone still reading this, please don't try to walk with a knife in your chest (it may have work here but, in real life, it'll just f- up something important).


	40. Chapter 40

The sound of the car’s engine filled the air with a steady thrum as it drove away from the station.

“So that’s it?” said Eliza as she watched the vehicle disappear down the dirt road.

“For now, yes.” said Lhanda with a somber nod. “Thank you for helping us carry the stretcher.” she added with a faint smile. 

“No worries. After all, Cai’s kind of a heavy fella and Winona’s never been one for lifting.” said Eliza with a faint smile of her own.

“Anyway, when do you think they’ll be back?” she asked with a worried look in her eyes. 

“Hopefully in a day or two.” said Lhanda as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be alright, you know.” she added as Eliza took in a deep breath. 

“Maybe. I mean, sorry for the language, but things have kind of been going to shit lately.” she replied with a sigh.

“I’ve heard.” said Lhanda with an apologetic look in her eyes. “If you want, we can talk about it.” she said as Eliza gave her a small smile.

“Thanks, maybe later.” said Eliza as she turned her eyes to the ground. “You know, we must all sound like a bunch of crazies, ranting and raving about invisible freaks in the woods.” she said as she dug the toe of her boot into the ground. 

“Not as much as you’d think.” said Lhanda as she took in a deep breath. “Believe it or not, we military police see a lot of strange things.” 

“Like what?” inquired Eliza. 

“Well, for starters, there was this one farmer who could control animals with his mind.” said Lhanda with a small shudder.

“Really?” said Eliza, a skeptical look in her eyes. 

“It’s true. Why, that bastard was the terror of his village, and that’s not even counting the whole incident with the groundhogs.” said Lhanda with a melancholy laugh.

“Incident with the groundhogs?” said Eliza, intrigued by Lhanda’s tale.

“Well, I don’t have time to go into the full story, but let’s just say that afterwards nearly all of our mounted troop wanted his heart ripped out through his rear.” said Lhanda with a small shake of her head.

“Interesting. Say, is it alright if I get going.” said Eliza as she noticed that the sun, at one point high in the sky, was already starting to set.

“Sure, just wait a minute.” said Lhanda as she turned her attention towards a freckled young man with hair so fair it was nearly white who was locking up a worn bike behind them. 

“Ai Kari, you mind taking this young woman home?” she said as he quickly sprung to attention.

“Yes, Master Corporal!” he shouted as he ran up to Eliza’s side. “Private Kari Thorgaut at your service.” he said with a slight stammer as Eliza shook his outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you Kari.” she said with a polite smile. 

Uttering a quick thanks to Lhanda, Eliza, with Kari by her side, turned her back to the station and began walking home.

“So, was that thing about the farmer true?” asked Eliza as the two of them made their way past the town square. 

“Of course! I mean, yes, it sounds strange, but it’s true.” said Kari with a nervous smile. “Also, is it alright if I ask you something?” he added, a slight stammer once again in his voice.

“Go ahead” said Eliza with a friendly shrug. 

“Do you, um, well, are you a blood drinker?” he asked, his pale hazel eyes filled with a strange tension.

“Yes, why do you ask?” said Eliza, her brows raised.

“Just curious.” said Kari before going silent.

“You know, I think I’ve met you somewhere before?” said Eliza, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to fill the air between them.

“Yes, it was two years ago at the Hunting Festival in Alderburg.” said Kari with a nervous smile.

“Alderburg.” said Eliza as she drifted off into thought. “Wait, were you the one who spilled mead all over my rifle?” she said as Kari gave her an awkward smile.

“Yes, really sorry about that.” he said with a slight bow of his head.

“It’s alright.” said Eliza with a small sigh. “Anyway, how is the forces treating you.” she added with a polite smile.

“Pretty good. If everything goes well, I should be getting my Corporals sometime next year.” he said with a wide smile. “You ever thought of joining?” he added as Eliza gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Trying to recruit me?” she said with a sly smile.

“Oh, no, no, no! I mean yes, we always need more girls to do the paperwork and number crunching, but it’s not for everyone and… ” he stammer as Eliza let out a small laugh.

“You know what, when all this is over, I’ll think about it.” she said as Kari gave her an embarrassed smile.

As they made their way out of the town square and onto the dirt path that cut through the forest, Eliza and Kari continued to embroil themselves in conversation. Drifting from talk of hunting, to police work, and even to the weather, it was not long before the two of them reached the front steps of Eliza’s house. 

“So, you’ll think you’ll be alright?” said Kari, the stammer now gone from his voice.

“Yah, I think I’ll manage.” said Eliza as she turned towards the door of her house. However, before she could put a hand on its worn wooden surface, she suddenly heard the young man utter her name.

“Yes?” she inquired, caught of guard by the odd urgency in his voice. 

“Good night.” he said, his eyes briefly flashing with some strange emotion.

“You too.” said Eliza with a polite smile as she watched him give her a curt nod before quickly turning around and briskly walking back towards town.

“Alright, that was kind of weird.” said Eliza with a small smile when the young man was well out of sight.

Letting out a deep sigh, she swung the door of the house open and stepped inside. Closing it slowly behind her, she turned her attention to Winona, who was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting herbs with a large knife.

“Busy day, hugh.” said Eliza with an exhausted smile as she removed the dirt encrusted boots from her feet.

“You could say that.” said Winona, not looking up from her work. 

“You know, I think I’m going to go get some zzz’s.” said Eliza with a small yawn.

“Right, but first, take a seat.” said Winona, knife pointed to a nearby wooden chair.

“You alright, sis?” said Eliza, noticing the odd tension radiating from her sister’s body.

“Just take a seat!” she ordered as Eliza nervously came over and sat down on a chair. 

“Sis?” said Eliza as Winona set down her knife and raised her head, her eyes piercing despite her clear exhaustion.

“What’s going on Eliza?” she said, the frustration clear in her voice.

“Look, it’s like I told Lhanda. I got jumped in the woods and Cai…” stammered Eliza before she was cut off.

“I’ll ask again.” said Winona as she reached down under the table and coldly placed a familiar black device on its surface, “What’s going on?”

“I...” began Eliza before falling silent.

“Well, go on.” said Winona, her voice cold.

“I just need a minute to collect my thoughts.” said Eliza, her head hung low. 

“Alright then.” said Winona with a sigh. “It’s your choice you know.” she said as Eliza took in a deep breath.

“What I’m going to tell you will sound crazy.” said Eliza as she slowly raised her head to meet Winona’s steely gaze.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, now get on with it!” stated Winona, the anger slipping through her voice.

“Alright!” said Eliza as she, with one last moment of hesitation, told Winona about Grisha and the Altira. 

“All this time. All this time you were lying to me, to the authorities.” said Winona, her eyes flaring with rage.

“Look, I didn’t know what to say and Mrs. Everfree!” stammered Eliza, the heart pounding in her chest.

“Bullshit!” shouted Winona as she slapped Eliza across the face. 

“You know, you’re nothing but a selfish bitch, Eliza! A deceiving, little, immature selfish bitch who doesn’t give a shit about anyone else as long as she’s happy!” she hissed as Eliza massaged her now stinging cheek.

“But...” began Eliza, tears of sadness and rage beginning to flow from her eyes.

“Get out of my sight.” said Winona, her voice suddenly cold and emotionless.

“Sis, come on...” said Eliza before Winona quickly silenced her.

“I said, get out of my sight.” she repeated as Eliza, her head hung low, left the kitchen and headed to her room. 

Gently closing the door behind her, she sunk down on her bed and, doing something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl, cried herself into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, looks like Eliza's been found out. Granted, it was going to happen eventually (we're in the endgame after all).


	41. Chapter 41

“Ai Eliza, you awake?”

Groggily opening her eyes, Eliza could just barely make out the fuzzy outline of Winona standing over her with a lantern.

“Pretty much.” she mumbled as she reached for her glasses, previously placed on a nearby drawer, only to feel nothing but smooth wood. 

“Here you go.” said Winona in a gentle voice, noticing the sudden confusion in her sister’s bleary eyes.

“Thanks.” said Eliza as she found Winona placing the spectacles in her hand.

“I thought it would be good to clean them up a bit.” she said as she placed a hand on Eliza’s shoulder. “Mind if I take a look?” she asked as Eliza gave her an affirmative nod.

Setting the lantern down on the drawer, she bent in to examine Eliza’s face. 

“Everything alright?” nervously asked Eliza after a couple of minutes of examination.

“Well, you’ve got some blood and bruising as well as a split lip but, overall, you seem to be good.” said Winona, the sadness clear in her voice.

“You know most of that was from the scuffle in the woods.” said Eliza with a small smile. 

“I guess.” said Winona with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” said Eliza as she gently took hold of Winona’s hand.

“Eliza.” said Winona with another sigh as she gently rubbed the young woman’s hair. “About what happened in the kitchen...” she added with a pause.

“Well, I really was being kind of a selfish bitch.” said Eliza with an understanding smile.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I should have hit you like that.” said Winona as she put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think I’ll survive.” said Eliza before ruffling Winona’s hair. 

“Oh, don’t do that.” said Winona as she playfully swatted away Eliza’s hand.

“Fine.” said Eliza with a sly smile. “You think Cai’ll be alright?” she asked, a downcast look returning to her eyes.

“I think so. I mean, how was he when you took him to the station?” said Winona with a sympathetic smile.

“Pretty good, all things considered. Even joked about getting a job as a cutting board.” said Eliza with a small sigh.

“I see Victor gave him some of the strong stuff.” said Winona as she took a seat beside Eliza on the bed. “Does he know about…” she began as Eliza gave her an affirmative nod. 

“He knows.” said Eliza before taking in a deep breath. “I’m sorry about everything that’s happened, if I’d known...” she started before Winona put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hindsight’s always twenty- twenty.” she said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Is it alright if I see it.” she said while motioning towards one of the pockets of Eliza’s trousers.

“Sure.” said Eliza as she took out the piece of the Altira and showed it to Winona. “Pretty neat, hugh.” she said with a small smile as Winona continued to stare wide- eyed at the object in Eliza’s hands.

“I’d say neat is a bit of an understatement.” replied Winona as she ran a finger against its surface. “So, you said this was part of a larger ship?” she added as Eliza gave her a nervous smile.

“Yes, I can show you some pictures on the tablet if you want.” said Eliza as she got up off the bed. 

“Tablet?” said Winona, her eyes filled with confusion.

“That black thing that was in my satchel.” replied Eliza as she outlined a square in the air with her fingers.

“You know that thing’s a little big to be called a tablet.” said Winona with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but apparently that’s what it’s called.” said Eliza with a shrug.

“Alright then.” said Winona with a faint smile. “Anyway, I left it on the kitchen table.” she added as Eliza, with a quick “Gotcha!”, darted out of the room and returned with the titular object in hand. 

Sitting down on the bed, she gently opened up the smooth black casing and, with a touch of the large power button, watched through squinted eyes as the screen sprang to life with a familiar white and blue light.

“By Yahwen!” gasped Winona as she ran her fingers against its cold, smooth surface.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” said Eliza as she gently moved Winona’s fingers aside.

“Why, is it dangerous?” asked Winona, her eyes filled with concern.

“No, it just leaves smudges that are a pain in the arse to clean.” said Eliza with a small smile as she was brought to the main menu.

“Anyway, I just have to do a bit of clicking and voila.” she said as the photos appeared on the screen.

“So, is that the Altira?” said Winona, trying her hardest to resist the urge to poke at the screen. 

“Not exactly. Apparently, this was an earlier model called the Ayao and that’s the Alexia. Oh, and the big one with the large green stripe is the Brigantia.” said Eliza with a smile.

“Alright. Anyway, you said these were supposed to be ships?” said Winona as Eliza gave her a small nod.

“In a sense. Anyway, you doing alright?” said Eliza as Winona let out a small sigh.

“Yes, it’s just, do you know what you’ve found Eliza?” said Winona as she put a hand on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Kind of?” said Eliza in a nervous voice as Winona’s grip tightened. 

“You’ve found the discovery of the century! Why, the things this could do for humanity, for us!” exclaimed Winona, her voice shaking.

“Yes, but Winona.” said Eliza, her eyes becoming downcast.

“What’s wrong?” said Winona, noticing her sister’s change in mood.

“I don’t know how to say it exactly. I mean yes, the Altira is definitely an amazing discovery, but well, there’s just something about using it for fame and money that feels, well, kind of off to me.” said Eliza as she took in a deep breath and set the tablet down on the bed. 

“I mean my birth mom, my people, they lived there Winona. Granted, that may not mean anything anymore, but still.” she said as she took in another deep breath. “I mean, I know it sound silly but, right now, the Altira’s the only connection to my people I got left and, well, I don’t want to lose it.” she said as her sister took her into a deep hug.

“It'll be alright.” said Winona as she ran a hand through Eliza’s hair.

“I hope so.” said Eliza with a faint smile. “You know, right now I don’t know whether to laugh, cry, or run around naked screaming curses and howling at the moon.” she added with a sigh. 

“Well, that makes two of us.” said Winona with a small smile.

“Alright then.” replied Eliza with a happy nod as she sank into her sister’s embrace. “So, what are we going to do next?”

“Well, I’ll let you be the judge of that.” said Winona as she gave her sister a small pat on the head.

“Well, regardless of whether I like it or not, the Altira’s not going to be a secret for long.” said Eliza with a serious look in her eyes. “So, that kind of leaves us with one choice.” she added as Winona turned her head towards her.

“And what’s that?” she asked, noticing the sternness of Eliza’s tone.

“Freeing Grisha. Granted I was originally going to do it myself but, well, now that the cat’s out of the bag, I could really use a hand, especially from someone who knows a thing or two about medicine.” said Eliza with a faint smile. 

“I don’t know.” said Winona as she relaxed her embrace. “I mean, your heart’s in the right place Eliza, but this, this really sounds like a job for the authorities.” she stated, her voice filled with concern.

“And why’s that?” said Eliza, her brow raised. 

“Well, for starters, your friend may need more help, medical or otherwise, than either of us can offer and, second, if my understanding is correct, you’ve never actually met him in person.” said Winona before taking in a deep breath.

“Still, I’ve talked to him enough to know that he doesn’t want to hurt me.” said Eliza in a firm voice.

“Even then, isolation can do things to a person’s mind.” said Winona as she took one of Eliza’s hands into hers. “I know you want to help Eliza, but I really think you should let the authorities handle this.” 

“But what if they hurt him?” said Eliza, her eyes filled with concern. 

“Eliza, you’ve met the Warrant and Lhanda.” said Winona as Eliza put a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s not them that I’m worried about. Considering what’s going on, one of the larger military police units will likely get involved and, well, the officer in charge may have a different idea of how to handle things.” said Eliza with a nervous look in her eyes. “I don’t want to leave him trapped like a rat in a cage.” she added with a sigh.

“Yes, but Eliza...” said Winona before going silent for a second. “You know, how about this? Lhanda said she’d be coming in sometime around noon tomorrow for a check-in. Anyway, I suggest you talk to her about what’s been going on and, based on what she says, deciding what to do about Grisha.” she said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. 

“Alright, then.” said Eliza with a nod. “Say sis, isn’t it getting kind of late?” she said with a small yawn. 

“I’d say more then kind of.” said Winona as she took a moment to glance at the night sky outside of Eliza’s window. 

“Think it’s good idea to turn in for the night.” said Eliza with a smile.

“I guess so.” said Winona as she rose up off the bed. “Sleep well, we got a busy day tomorrow.” she said with a rub of Eliza’s hair.

“Same to you.” said Eliza with a grin as she watched Winona, lantern in hand, begin to head out of her room.

Finally, when she had gently closed the door behind her, Eliza let the grin fall from her face. 

Turning her eyes towards the dark outline of trees beyond her bedroom window she let out a deep sigh, knowing what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's see what Eliza's got planned.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, got some interesting stuff coming up (and, for those concerned, some swearing and violence).

It was well past midnight when Eliza finally crawled out of her room. 

Taking in a deep breath, she carefully made her way across the aged wooden floor, a grimace spreading across her face whenever her steps send even a small creak through the now silent house.

Turning her head, she felt her heart relax slightly in her chest when she saw that the door to Winona’s room was closed and dark. 

‘Well, that should make things a little easier.’ she thought as she made her way into the kitchen.

Turning her attention towards the front door she could see that, despite the dim light, her satchel was no longer sitting by its base.

Muttering a curse under her breath, she began to frantically scan the room, sweat steadily forming on the nape of her neck as she continued to fail to find what she was looking for. 

‘Where, in all that Yahwen flows through, did you put it Winona?’ she thought as she religiously checked every nook and cranny around her.

Finally, after what felt like a half hour of searching, Eliza let out a sigh as she turned her attention to the table or, more precisely, the sugar bowl in its center.

Feeling the painful hollowness of hunger in her stomach, she began creeping towards it, watery saliva beginning to build in her mouth.

However, just as she was beginning to come within arms reach of the bowl, she noticed something under the table. 

Getting down on her knees, she began to rummage under it, a slight groan escaping her lips when her fingers came across a particularly large puddle of sticky grime- a leftover of Winona’s work.

“By Yahwen, please don’t melt my off skin.” she muttered to herself as she continued her searching, only stopping when she felt the familiar softness of worn deerskin.

“There you are!” she stated as she pulled her satchel out from under the table and quickly slung it over her shoulder.

However, just as she was about to get back up on her feet, the silence of her surroundings was broken by a loud, incessant thudding. 

Quickly turning her head, she saw that it was coming from the front door, the surface of which was quaking slightly from the force of each impact. 

Heart pounding in her chest, she felt her limbs momentarily freeze up as her mind frantically debated what to do next.

“Elizaveta! Winona!” she suddenly heard a familiar female voice call out amidst the knocking.

“Mrs. Everfree!” shouted Eliza, her panic quickly turning to confusion.

“Open the door! By all that Yahwen flows through do it now!” she shouted, her voice filled with an uncharacteristic unease. 

“Alright! Alright!” shouted Eliza as she got up to her feet and carefully walked over to the window. 

Making sure her body was well hidden from view, she cautiously peeked over at the steps that led to the entrance of the house.

Standing in front of them was what definitely looked like the titular priestess, her graying curls turned a skeletal white in the moonlight as she banged her fist on the door.

“Well, are you going to do it or not!” she heard her shout, followed by more banging.

“Just a minute!” shouted Eliza as she ran over to the door. 

Turning the knob, she barely had time to open the door before the old women forced her way inside.

“Ai, what’s going on?” questioned Eliza as she turned to look at the women, her eyes growing wide as she caught sight of her appearance. 

Thin, almost skeletal, body clocked in an oversized and wrinkled grey dress, the woman’s dark brown eyes were filled with a strange, almost feral, look that seem to bore into Eliza as she slowly shut the door of the house.

“Mrs. Everfree?” she said, a nauseous tension rising in her body, as the woman slowly gave her a strange twisted grimace.

“Mrs. Everfree!”

Turning her head, Eliza could see Winona, dressed in nothing but a thin cream coloured nightgown, standing wide-eyed with a lamp in hand at the entrance of the kitchen.

“What are you doing here at this hour? Are you alright!” shouted the young woman as she rushed over to the priestess’s side. 

“Yes, yes.” replied the woman, her voice suddenly filed with a strange calmness.

“Would you like to sit down?” gently asked Winona as the priestess gave her a slight smile.

“Why not, dear, why not.” she said, the odd calmness still in her voice.

“Eliza, can you help me take Mrs. Everfree to the table?” asked Winona as Eliza took in a deep breath.

Taking her place by the old woman’s side, she couldn’t help but feel the unease steadily growing within her as the three of them began slowly moving deeper into the house.

Taking in another deep breath, she noticed that there was a strange smell, a nauseous combination that could only be described as rotting meat and medical alcohol, emanating faintly from the old woman. 

Bile rising in the back of her throat, it took all her might not to gag as they made their way to the kitchen table.

“You alright Eliza?” whispered Winona, noticing her sister’s discomfort.

“Yah, just a bit tired.” said Eliza, as she turned her attention to Mrs. Everfree, who was finally close enough to take seat.

“Alright.” said Winona with a sympathetic smile. 

“Do you need anything to drink?” she said as she turned her attention back to Mrs. Everfree.

“Just some water dear.” she said with a small sigh as Winona silently ordered Eliza to go get a cup.

“Here you go, ma’ am.” said Eliza as she cautiously passed the beverage to the priestess, who took it from the young woman’s hands with strange force.

“So, I’m guessing it’s just the two of you, isn’t it.” said the old woman, her fingers gently rapping against the table. 

“Well, we occasionally have people from the station stop by.” said Eliza, her eyes fixed on the old woman.

“Yes, but at this hour?” said Mrs. Everfree before taking a deep drink of her water.

“Why are you here Mrs. Everfree?” said Eliza in a firm voice. 

“Eliza!” whispered Winona in protest, before she was silenced by Eliza.

“I think she should tell us. After all, we can’t help her if we don’t know what’s wrong.” said Eliza as Mrs. Everfree let out a sigh.

“You know, you've always been such an unruly little bitch.” said Mrs. Everfree as Eliza, eyes filed with fury, glared in her direction.

“I suggest you watch your tongue ma’ am.” said Winona in a hard voice as she stepped up to Eliza’s side.

“Because?” said Mrs. Everfree with a casual shrug.

“Because, if you don’t, you’ll be back out in the dark.” said Winona, her eyes hard.

“Really?” said Mrs. Everfree with a raised eyebrow.

“Look, neither me nor my sister have time for this bullshit, so if there’s nothing wrong, get up and get out of here!” shouted Eliza, her hands balling up into fists.

“Alright, if that’s how you want to do things.” said the old priestess as she, in what seemed like an instant, pulled out a strange slick black object that resembled a military man’s pistol.

“What the!” exclaimed Eliza as she stared at the strange thing in the old woman’s hand. “Is this some sort of joke?” she said as she stood rooted in a stupor.

“Only if you want it to be.” said the old woman in a hard voice as her grip tightened on the weapon in her hand.

“What kind of question is that!” exclaimed Eliza as the old woman calmly rose to her feet.

“You tell me?” she replied with a wide smile before suddenly pointing the pistol forward and pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot painfully reverberated through the house as Eliza, heart pounding in her chest, quickly turned to see Winona sprawled down on the floor with a large kitchen knife frantically rocking on the ground beside her.

“Sis!” she screamed as she got ready to bolt to the young woman’s side only to feel the hot metal of a muzzle painfully jab into the small of her back.

“Oh, she’ll be alright.” hissed the old woman into Eliza’s ear. “You know you really shouldn’t have done that dear. After all, I’m kind of aiming one handed here and, well, you wouldn’t want to get hit with a warning shot, would you!” she stated as Winona flashed her a look of pure hate.

“You!” muttered Winona under her breath as she unsteadily rose to her feet. 

“Yes, bitch, cunt, whatever, now come over here before I start removing pieces of your sister’s spine.” said Mrs. Everfree with a deceptively polite smile. 

Eyes still blazing with hatred, Winona cautiously walked over to the old woman’s side. 

"That’s much better.” said Mrs. Everfree before suddenly hitting Eliza in the small of her back.

Letting out a cry of pain as her legs gave out from under her, Eliza barely had time to look up before the old woman was pinning Winona’s arm back with one hand and pointing the pistol into the bottom of her chin with the other.

“Let go of her you bitch!” shouted Eliza as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

“Maybe, but you have to do something for me first.” said Mrs. Everfree with a grin as Winona struggled in her grasp. 

“What, you cunt?” hissed Eliza as she painfully picked herself up off the floor.

“Control your tongue for one.” stated the old woman as she forcefully jabbed the pistol deeper into Winona’s skin as Winona, in response to the ill- treatment, let out a sharp cry.

“Eliza, get the fuck out of here!” she screamed before she was silenced by the pistol’s barrel slamming into her nose.

“You know, some people should just stay silent.” said the old woman as Winona, the blood pouring freely from her face, let out a quite moan. 

“Now, where were we. Oh yes, what I want you to do.” said Mrs. Everfree as she turned her attention back to Eliza. “Take me to it!” she stated, her voice filled with authority.

“Take you to what?” questioned Eliza, her mind wild with fear and confusion.

“The thing you kept secret in the woods.” the old woman said in heavily accented, but still fluent, Alanian.

“How’d?” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes wide in shock.

“Years of practice, now are we going to it or what?” questioned the old woman as Winona frantically shook her head.

“I wasn’t asking you.” stated Mrs. Everfree as she, once again, struck the young woman in the face with the pistol’s barrel. 

“Now, how about it?” said Mrs. Everfree as she turned her attention to Eliza.

Eyes filled with fear and hatred, Eliza glared from the old woman to the young one in her grasp.

Struggling body now practically limp, Winona’s once gentle face had been reduced to a bruised and broken mess that now nauseously dripped blood and saliva onto her white nightgown and the wooden floor.

“Well?” said Mrs. Everfree as her index finger began to creep down towards the pistol’s trigger. 

“I’ll do it!”

“Really?” said Mrs. Everfree with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why not. After all, it’s not like I’ve got anything to lose.” said Eliza, her eyes hard.

“I guess not.” said Mrs. Everfree with a small laugh. “Anyway, grab that lantern and let’s get going.” she added as Eliza, hearing Winona let out another small moan, quickly followed her instructions.

“Now, just to be clear, if you try to run away or do anything...” hissed Mrs. Everfree as Eliza passed by her side.

“You’ll blow my sister’s brains out.” said Eliza as Mrs. Everfree flashed her a dirty look.

“True, but I’d rather you not interrupt me while I’m talking.” she said as she once again began to move her finger down towards the pistol’s trigger.

“Will do ma’am!” quickly said Eliza, the fear returning to her eyes. “Now, do you want to lead or should I?” she added as a small smile started to return to the old woman’s face. 

“Well, you’re the one who knows the way.” said Mrs. Everfree with a small roll of her eyes.

“Alright then.” said Eliza as she turned her attention towards the front door.

Walking over with Mrs. Everfree close behind, she wrapped her fingers tightly around its cold metallic knob. Taking in a deep breath, she then swung it open, flinching slightly as the cold and wet night air made contact with her exposed face.

Taking in a deep breath, she let go of the knob and, with a moments hesitation, stepped out into the darkness before her.


	43. Chapter 43

“So, how much further do we have to go?” said Mrs. Everfree as she let out a small sigh.

“About half an hour.” said Eliza, doing her best to keep her eyes on the road ahead. 

Even with the aid of a lantern, tracking through the dense nighttime forest was no easy task, made even more difficult by the wet, thick fog that was beginning to fill the air.

“You’re not trying to lead me in circles, are you?” said the old woman as she pointed her pistol into Winona’s chin.

“No ma’ am, it’s just really far away.” said Eliza as she cautiously turned her attention to her sister.

Nightgown soiled with blood and perspiration, she seemed to have gone completely limp in the old woman’s grasp with the only sigh of life, outside of the turgid movement of her bare feet, being the occasional groan of pain. 

“Ai, eyes on the road!” shouted Mrs. Everfree, noticing Eliza’s gaze. 

“Yes, ma’am.” said Eliza as she quickly diverted her eyes to the foliage in front of her.

Thick and overgrown, it wetly snapped and rustled under Eliza’s feet as she continued to make her way through the woods.

“You know that’s quite an interesting weapon you got there.” said Eliza, keeping her eyes fixed forward.

“Why, thank you. It was a gift, you know.” said the woman, a suddenly bubbly happiness in her voice.

“Really?” said Eliza, hoping to keep the woman in a good and talkative mood.

“Yes, why the Hauptscharführer personally gave it to me. Said it was for valour.” said Mrs. Everfree with a small laugh.

“Hauptscharführer?” said Eliza with a confused look on her face.

“Well, at least you pronounced it right.” said Mrs. Everfree with a sigh. “Think of it as the equivalent of a Sergeant Major. You know, I’d thought you’d know that already, since you understand Alanian and all.” said Mrs. Everfree with a wide smile on her face.

“Yes, I but I thought Sergeant Major was either Sargento-Mor or Oberfeldwebel.” said Eliza as she briefly turned to look at the old woman.

“Yes, in the regular ranks, but in the FRC Airborne.” said Mrs. Everfree before going silent. “You know, I think I’ve told you too much already.” she said, the hardness returning to her voice.

“Maybe, but what am I going to do about it?” said Eliza, trying to keep her tone neutral and non- threatening.

“More than you think. Now shut up and keep moving!” said Mrs. Everfree as Eliza, not wanting to aggravate the woman any further, took in a deep breath and kept walking through the night-time forest. 

It must have been well past midnight when they finally reached the Altira.

“Well, will you look at that.” said Mrs. Everfree with a wide smile as she gazed at the ship’s smooth once- white walls, their surface tinted an ethereal yellow by the lantern’s faint light.

“So, you said there’s an opening on the side?” she said as she turned to look at Eliza. 

“Yes, ma’ am.” replied Eliza with an affirmative nod.

“Well, don’t just stand there like a dumb lump, take me to it!” ordered the woman as she painfully jabbed her pistol into Winona’s body.

“Alright, alright!” said Eliza as she quickly led the old woman through the various weeds and shrubs that grew alongside the downed ship.

“There, you see it!” she almost shouted as she pointed towards the wide gash that stood out like a misshapen black scar on the Altira’s surface.

“Yes, though it looks a little small.” replied Mrs. Everfree with a frown on her face.

“Yes, but I can’t exactly make it any bigger.” said Eliza as she took in another deep breath,

“Anyway, you got what you wanted, so.” said Eliza as she turned to look at Mrs. Everfree. 

“So, what?” said Mrs. Everfree with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you could let my sister go, maybe even let us call it a night.” said Eliza, trying hard to control the fear and frustration brewing in her voice.

“Sure.” said the old woman as a wide smile spreading across her face. 

“You know you’re a terrible liar.” said Eliza, brows furrowed and body ready to fight.

“And so are you.” said the old woman as she quickly pointed her pistol in Eliza’s direction.

Letting out a panicked cry, Eliza barely had time to drop to the ground before the shot thundered through the forest.

Heart pounding in her chest, she looked up to see Winona, hazel eyes wild and mouth dripping blood and spittle, wrestling with Mrs. Everfree over control of the weapon.

Knowing she did not have much time to act, Eliza quickly pulled her knife out of her satchel and, with a quick “Oh Yahwen, help me!” scrambled to her feet and dove into the fray.

Not a good fighter even at the best of times, she just barely avoided a shot to the face as she, more out of panicked luck than anything else, managed to sink the knife into the soft muscle of the old woman’s cheek.

Letting out a wild scream, the old woman momentarily took a step back as Eliza, seeing her chance, grabbed her sister by the wrist and ran towards the entrance of the Altira as a series of shots began to ring out through the air behind them.

Screaming out a set of panicked curses, Eliza, with her sister in tow, quickly squeezed through the narrow opening, paying no attention to the jagged bits of metal and twisted wiring that painfully tore at her clothes and skin as she frantically made her way into the Altira.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her feet finally came into contact with the Altira’s cold metallic floor. 

Quickly shooting a glance at Winona, she then tightened her grip on her sister’s wrist and broke into a sprint through the Altira, not carrying where she went just as long as it was as far from the entrance as possible. 

Racing along winding hallways and down twisting staircases, she found herself moving faster than she ever thought possible, all the while her heart raced in her chest and her lungs burned from the stale, metallic air.

Suddenly, just as she was making her way across a hallway, she felt Winona drop to the floor. Unbalanced by the sudden change in weight, Eliza couldn’t help but also plummet to the cold, metallic ground.

“Sis!” she screamed as she, head slightly reeling, quickly crawled over to the young woman’s side.

“Come on, we got to!” began Eliza before she was cut off by Winona.

“No more Eliza, no more.” sternly groaned Winona as she pushed herself up into a seated position against a nearby wall.

“But...” began Eliza before she noticed a familiar scent beginning to fill the air. Once faint, it now overpowered Eliza’s senses as she knelt down beside her sister.

“Yah, it’s pretty bad.” said Winona in a grim voice as she tried to pull her nightgown over her feet, each one now a ragged mess of mud and bloody skin and muscle.

“By Yahwen, is that bone! Winona, you!” shouted Eliza before quickly leaning to the side, body overtaken by nausea.

“Yes, I need a doctor.” said Winona before taking in a deep breath. “Look Eliza, I need you to go into town and get help.” she said in a stern voice as she put a hand on Eliza’s shoulder.

“Yes, but your legs and Mrs. Everfree!” said Eliza, the panic rising in her voice.

“I’ll make do with a med- kit and as for that old hag, well, I don’t think she’ll be a problem if you hurry.” said Winona as she took in another deep breath.

“Yes, but.” said Eliza as Winona gave her a stern look.

“Look, you known this place better than she does and, well, if worse comes to worse, I think I can always crawl under something. I mean, despite what she believes, that woman’s really not the most subtle of people, especially with that awful smell.” said Winona, her face twisted in disgust.

“You noticed it too?” said Eliza, her brows furrowed.

“Of course I did! Why, that woman stank worse than a pig in formaldehyde!” exclaimed Winona. “Now get me that kit and get out of here!” she added with a pained smile on her face.

“Will do.” said Eliza as she quickly began to root through her satchel for the med- kit.

Handing it over to Winona, she then, with a strained “See you soon!” took off in a sprint down the hallway, the scent of blood still lingering in her nostrils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, close to the end game now folks.


	44. Chapter 44

It didn’t take long for Eliza to find her bearings within the Altira.

Either by accident or, more likely, by unconscious instinct, she had traveled in the direction of Grisha’s door. 

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she couldn’t help but drift her eyes to the floor where, standing in stark contrast to the grey, dusty grating, was a definite trail of muddy footprints. 

Heart pounding in her chest, she found her mind drifting back to Winona and her ruined feet.

While she could risk leaving a trail behind, her sister?

‘She’ll never be able to get away in time and that old bitch.’ thought Eliza as she turned her mind to the old Priestess. 

‘If she actually knows how to get around the Altira, and I’m busy trying to get to town, then?’ thought Eliza as she began to feel dizzy from her growing panic.

Quickly leaning against a nearby wall, she took in a series of deep, steady breaths as her thoughts slowly began to collect themselves.

Eventually, when her head finally stopped spinning, she, with one last deep breath, turned her attention to her satchel. 

Reaching inside, she carefully pulled out her notebook and began quickly flipping through its worn pages, only stopping when she finally found what she was looking for.

Staring at the instructions in front of her, she felt her heart once again begin to pound in her chest.

‘You can do this.” she thought as she stared at the writing in front of her. ‘Why, if you don’t, then…’

Giving her head a quick shake to clear the panic that was once again starting to fill her mind, she put her notebook back in her satchel and took out the map. 

Largely forgotten until now, Eliza found herself struggling with the symbols on its surface which, despite her newfound knowledge of Alanian, still remained largely unreadable. 

Finally, after several agonizing minutes of looking over the laminated sheets of paper in her hands, she finally got an idea of where she was supposed to go next. 

Taking in a deep breath, she began cautiously walking back the way she came, eyes wide open for any signs of the old hag.

‘If only I had a piece of her clothes or something.’ thought Eliza as she cautiously moved through the depths of the Altira, her only source of light now the occasional dim ceiling lamp.

Eventually, after several tense minutes of walking, she finally reached it.

Large and towering, it was a metallic staircase, its surface tinted a sinister blackish- red in the fading lamp light.

Taking in a deep breath, Eliza carefully walked towards it and put her foot on its lowest rung. 

While she was well aware at this point that the structure could hold her weight, she couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of fear as she began her ascent into the darkness above.

Taking quick but cautious steps, she could feel the sweat begin to crawl down her back and forehead as she ascended ever higher into the Altira.

Looking around, she found her heart beating nervously in her chest as her eyes encountered nothing but a lightly spiraling darkness that was occasionally broken up by the faint glow of an incoming platform. 

Looking at these platforms, Eliza couldn’t help but notice that they were beginning to grow further and further apart the more she went up in the Altira.

‘Come on you’ll be fine, why, there’s only a little more to go.’ she told herself as she forced one foot in front of the other, trying desperately to ignore the burning pain that was now radiating through her thin legs. 

Looking up, she felt her heart sink as her eyes were greeted by nothing but more darkness.

‘What if this never ends?’ she thought as tears began to build in her eyes. “What if?”

Giving her head a quick shake, she continued on her journey with a renewed ferocity.

She couldn’t break down now, not with Winona waiting for her.

Taking several more pained steps she saw, as if on cue, the stairs finally come to an end at a large metallic platform. 

Quickly stepping onto its surface, Eliza saw that it led to two double doors that, despite the years, were still covered in a smooth coat of glossy white paint.

Hastily pushing them aside, Eliza found herself in a large metallic hallway.

Dimly illuminated by a couple of ancient ceiling lamp, it was lined on both sides by a series of heavy metallic doors, some of which had brightly coloured plaques firmly embedded on their surface.

Walking past these plaques, Eliza could see that they each contained a set of large sinister black symbols, no doubt some sort of warning system about the dangers that lay inside. 

Feeling a reactionary chill run through her body, she nervously pushed forward only for her heart to sink in her chest. 

Coming to the end of the hallway, she could see that it branched off into two separate paths that then appeared to wind sharply in many different directions.

Quickly reaching for the map in her satchel, she felt the panic begin to grow in her body when she couldn’t seem to find her present location.

Uttering a panicked curse under her breath, she then turned her attention to Grisha’s instructions that, outside of telling her to head to the ‘center’, left her just as empty handed as the map.

Panic now flowing freely through her body, she turned her attention to the winding paths in front of her before quickly turning her eyes to the floor.

Slowly breathing in and out, she took out the piece of the Altira that had been sitting in the pocket of her trousers.

Drifting her fingers over its surface, she found an idea suddenly fill her mind. 

While the chances of it succeeding were fairly slim, it was pretty much the only option she had outside of blindly wondering about.

Clutching the piece tightly in her hand she drew in an unsteady deep breath.

“By Yahwen, may this work.” she muttered to herself as she called up the music. 

Letting out a sharp cry, she suddenly found her ears assailed by a metallic cacophony of noise as her field of vision was flooded by a series of bright, shining ‘streams’.

Crouching down to the floor, she waited for her senses to settle as she focused in on the music.

Initially nothing more than a wall of senseless noise, it began to develop a definite ebb that, if Eliza was not mistaken, did appear to reach a series of peaks in the area around her. 

Even the streams, while fairly indistinguishable from one another, did display a slight difference in size.

Slowly rising back up to her feet and taking in a deep breath, she began walking down one of the branching hallways, ears tuned to one of the large pools of music that she could hear bubbling deep within the walls.

Well aware of her chances of getting lost, she took her notebook out, striving to, at the very least keep a record of her progress.

“Of all the places to skimp on the details.” she angrily muttered to herself as she nearly avoided getting thrown off track by another thundering pool of music. 

Giving her head a quick shake, she continued to walk along the hallway, only paying scant attention to her surroundings. 

Tinted a blackish red by the failing overhead lights, they seemed to blend into one another and, together with the ‘streams’ and music, give Eliza the sensation that she was walking down an endless swirling loop.

Feeling the bile begin to build up in the back of her throat, Eliza attempted to soldier on only to suddenly be hit by a barrage of light and noise.

Letting out a cry of pain, she sunk to her knees and, not so much called off as screamed for the music to leave her presence before, breathing heavy and senses reeling, she slowly rose back up to her feet. 

Once again bathed in a dark silence, she slowly looked up to find herself standing in the center of a large hallway, at the end of which appeared to be a strange metallic door. 

While not that structurally different from the all the others in the area, it had a large white plaque embedded on its surface. 

Cautiously walking over to it, Eliza could see that it was inscribed with a set of black symbols, the largest of which, if she was not mistaken, seemed to say Primary Flight Control.

“Well, this seems to be the right place.” Eliza muttered to herself as she scanned her eyes over the doors surface, only stopping when she found what she was looking for.

True to Grisha’s instructions, along with the usual ‘slit’ there was a smooth black keypad, its surface covered in a thick layer of dust from years of disuse.

Muttering a quick prayer under her breath, she, notebook in hand, carefully typed in the combination, her body jolting in fear when the door suddenly drifted to the side with a loud metallic whine. 

Cautiously stepping into the room beyond, she felt her eyes assailed by a sinister reddish blackness as she found herself standing at the back of a large rounded room. 

Filled to the brim with an array of strange electronica, Eliza found herself feeling simultaneously crushed and exposed as she manoeuvred her body through twisted wiring and blocky pieces of machinery. 

Looking around she could see the flickering remains of monitors, their multicoloured surfaces still displaying data, albeit of what she could only guess, as well as some other flickering devices whose purpose was unknown to her.

Looking up, she could see that there was even some machinery on the ceiling, its surface tinted a silvery black by the red light of the nearby lamps.

Feeling her unease begin to reach its peak, she turned her attention back towards Grisha’s instructions. While difficult to understand, they seemed to suggest that she should head over to one of the ‘work stations’ located at the far end of the room.

A hodgepodge of screens, wires, and keyboards stuffed on a barely visible white Ultraresin desk, they looked more like some sort of failed art project than a comprehensive work space.

Carefully maneuvering over to them, Eliza saw that more then a few were decorated with a variety of assorted knick knacks, small stuffed toys and Ultraresin dolls with large eyes and bulbous heads, things that, in any other circumstances, she would have found rather charming, but now just found unsettling. 

Maneuvering her body between what looked like a set of cabinets, she squeezed herself into one of these work stations, her feet unsteadily moving over the wires and tech below as she turned her attention to a particularly large computer surrounded by several blinking monitors. 

Blocked from her reach by the presence of a large chair- like structure that was tightly secured to the desk by a series of wires and thick black hinges, it took a good portion of her effort to move it out of the way before, hands slightly trembling, she began to search through the surrounding keyboards and related machinery, only stopping when she finally found what she was looking for.

Resembling a small black cattail, it stuck sharply out of a large control panel covered in an array of small buttons, the most colourful and oddly shaped of which appeared to be massed below a series of stranger narrow slits.

Taking a quick look at Grisha’s instructions, she then cautiously ran her finger over this device’s surface before slowly stopping on a particular button.

Taking in another deep breath, she slowly pressed down, a grimace momentarily spreading across her face as the slits on the device began to emit an unsettling static hum that was only brought to an end when she quickly pressed down on another button.

Slowly swallowing some nervous saliva, she then uttered a faint “Hello?” into the end of the tiny cattail, her voice feeling alien in her own mouth.

Suddenly, as if on que, she heard a sharp “Who’s there?” burst from the slits on the device.

“Eliza.” she chocked out as, despite the distortion, she recognized the thick accent of Grisha’s voice.

“What’s going on Eliza, is everything alright?” replied Grisha, well aware of the distress in the young woman’s voice.

“No! Winona found out about the Altira and I was going to free you but Mrs. Everfree…” began Eliza as she panicky told Grisha the events that had transpired that night.

“Alright, alright. Take a deep breath.” said Grisha in a firm voice as Eliza fought back the sobs that were now threatening to wreck her body.

“Are you in any danger right now?” he asked as Eliza gave her head a firm shake.

“No.” she said as she wiped a strand of snot from her face.

“Alright, are you in the Primary Flight Control room?” he said as Eliza replied with a nervous “Yah.”

“Are you currently inside one of the work stations?” he said as Eliza, once again, replied in the affirmative.

“Ok, do you see a big computer with what looks like a blue globe on its screen and two white bars you for a username and password?” he asked as Eliza, shooting a glance at the piece of technology in question, said “Yes.” 

“Alright, I’m going to need you to follow some instructions. You see there should be a black keyboard with a one engraved on its back… ” said Grisha as Eliza, not wasting any time, set to work.

Moving in an almost robotic fashion, she manipulated the machinery around her, carrying little for the true nature of each button click and press until, suddenly, her ears were assailed by a loud metallic shriek. 

Stopping what she was doing, she frantically looked about the room, only relaxing when she realized that the noise was actually coming from the slits on the device she had been using to communicate with Grisha.

“Grisha? Is everything alright?” she nervously asked, fearing the worst.

“Of course! You did it, you know.” he said, a giddy happiness filling his voice.

“Really?” said Eliza, her mind reeling from a sudden burst of joy.

“Damn right!” he said before breaking out into what sounded like a loud fit of laughter.

“Yes, but you got to be careful because Mrs. Everfree...” began Eliza before she was cut off by Grisha.

“Trust me, I’ll be able to handle that old bitch.” he stated as Eliza took a deep breath.

“If you say so. Anyway, about Winona?” she said in a nervous voice.

“We’ll see to her in due time. Anyway, just stay where you are for now and I’ll come and get you.” he said before, from the sound of it, running off into the depths of the Altira.

Eliza, realizing she had no other option, slumped down on the floor.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she felt her mind drift to Grisha and Winona as she, now at the full mercy of worry, desperately prayed for the two of them to turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, look's like Grisha's finally out and about! Let's see where this goes.


	45. Chapter 45

The old woman cursed loudly as another bout of pain coursed through her arm. Tightly grabbing hold of the injured appendage, she waited for it to subside before once again resuming her journey. 

“It shouldn’t be long now.” she told herself as she steadily descended down the aged spiraling staircase. “Just a couple more steps to go and then it’ll all be over.”

Taking in a deep breath, she could feel the stale, dusty air painfully push passed her dried nostrils.

Giving her nose a quick rub in an attempt to lessen the discomfort, her face quickly broke out into a grimace as she accidentally grazed the deep wound on her cheek. 

While no longer freely pouring blood, it still hurt like a motherfucker and every touch, no matter how minor, sent a wave of pain through her face.

‘If only I still had some of Doc’s Meat Glue. By Yahwen, that would do the trick.’ she thought with a small smile as she continued her descent down the aged stairs.

‘Amazing that the emergency power in this thing still works.’ she thought as she passed by a dim set of lights. ‘Granted they always said second generation cores could last up to 300 years but, still, to think they were actually being serious.” she added as another small smile spread across her face.

“I have to admit, it’s a shame I never got to work with one, at least, until today.” she said with a small laugh before she was overtaken by another bout of pain.

“Son of a bitch!” she muttered as she messaged the spasming muscles in her arm. Considering how much damage it had taken she was fairly certain that, even with the best medical treatment, it would never regain full function.

‘Not that it matters anyway.’ she thought as she took in a deep breath and resumed her journey into the ship’s depths.

‘I wonder what that girl and her sister are up to?’ she thought as she steadily put one step in front of the other. ‘I mean, as long as they don’t try to get in my way than I really don’t care, but, if they do, then.’ she thought as she turned her eyes to her pistol, its muzzle tucked into the left-hand pocket of her grey dress.

‘Granted I wouldn’t mind finishing off that little bitch but, well, if I had to choose between her and finally getting to blow this thing sky high then, as they say, mission over man.’ she added with a small sigh.

‘You know, I really should have tried to wire one of the elevators.’ she thought as she looked down at the pitch darkness below her.

‘I mean, granted, I used to run up stairs like this with a 100-pound ruck, but that was 90 years ago, before all the butter and arthritis.’ she thought as she took a moment to address the now very distinct ache in her thin legs.

Eventually, after what felt like an hour of walking the women finally reached her destination.

Stepping off the stairs with pistol in hand, she gave a quick scan of her surroundings before continuing on her journey.

‘I do hope they kept the colours consistent.’ she thought as her eyes scanned over a set of green and yellow lines that snaked across the cold metallic floor. While she knew the layout of a dimension jumper well enough to avoid getting lost, there were always a few unpleasant surprises, especially with the newer models.

‘Always changing things for the sake of it.’ she thought with a slight grimace. ‘I mean heck, it’s not like it’s all bullshit anyway and the only way anyone actually gets to become Major is by bending down and…” she suddenly stopped her train of thought. 

Listening close, she could swear she had heard the faint but definite sound of movement.

“Alright, who’s out there!” she said in a stern voice as she quickly flicked her pistol off safety and, eyes narrowed, carefully scanned the dim metallic hallway around her, taking quick mental note of any potential hiding spots.

“You got 10 seconds to come out!” she said as she cautiously began walking down the hallway, ears and eyes primed for anything out of the ordinary. While she in no way expected anyone to actually take her up on her offer, she thought it was still worth a try. 

‘After all, there’s nothing like a little fear to make you stupid.’ she thought as she cautiously looked over her surroundings. While there were really no good places to hide in these ground- level hallways, she really didn’t put it past the girl, or anyone else for that matter, to find an exception.

Carefully walking past a long row of green storage lockers, she made sure to pay careful attention to the ends and bottom layer, prime hiding spaces that, in her day, had provided good service to more than a few trouble makers.

Eventually, after a good solid half- hour of walking she allowed her body to relax slightly. 

‘Maybe it was just some pests scampering about.’ she thought as she, pistol still at the ready, resumed leisurely walking through the hallway. ‘After all, it’s not like jumpers never had problems with infestations and when you add in the possibility of a hull breach or two, well, for all she knew, there could be a whole herd of something living in here.’

‘Nice to know it’s not my problem anymore.’ she thought with a small laugh. ‘Yup, if she had still been Sergeant then…’ she stopped in her tracks.

Taking in a deep breath of the air, she noticed that there was something, however faint, lingering under the usual scent of metal and dust.

Muscles once again tensing in her body, she quickly scanned her surroundings finding, as far as she knew, nothing out of the ordinary.

‘Maybe, just a minor gas leak.’ she thought as she warily moved down the hallway. While, it was definitely within the realms of possibility, she couldn’t help but feel as if something, for lack of a better word, was ‘off’.

Taking in another deep breath of the air around her, she tried to focus in on the strange scent. While it certainly seemed to have the sickly rotting smell of spilled gas there was something about it that just seemed wrong.

‘It’s almost like bad meat or…’ 

Before the old woman could finish her thought, she felt a heavy blow strike down on her head and spine.

Letting out a pained shriek she collapsed down on her knees, her head pounding and her vision red and fragmented.

Screaming out a series of slurred curses, she turned around and fired off several shots from her pistol, having still managed to keep a hold of it despite the ferocity of the attack.

In return she heard something large let out a sharp, unnatural shriek as it began to move quickly about the hallway.

Setting off another series of shots, the woman angrily slurred out “Stay still you fucking son-of-a-bitch!” as the sound of the things movement, distorted by her traumatized brain, seemed to be coming from all sides. 

Suddenly, as if answering her wishes, the woman thought she could finally make out a dark shape to her right. However, before she could pull the trigger in its direction, she felt a hard blow strike her across the face. 

Letting out a mangled cry, she could feel the bones and muscles in her face being painfully broken and torn asunder as her body was harshly knocked to the floor.

Trying desperately to get back on her knees, she found her senses reduced to pain and blackness as her attacker, doing who knows what, let out what sounded like a shrill laugh. 

Suddenly, she felt strange hands cruelly grab her by the hair. Screaming out what curses she could still manage through her mangled jaw, she then felt sharp pointed nails sink into the tender flesh of her throat. 

Letting out one final cry, she felt as her veins and muscles were quickly torn to ribbons as blood, fresh and hot, poured freely from her body onto the cold metallic floor.

Hands raised in vain to stop the bleeding, the women felt her senses grow numb and dark before her body, with a couple final twitches of defiance, finally lay limp as a rag doll on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and on this lovely note, I leave until next week.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, home stretch folks. Please be aware that it's pretty much going to be blood and guts from this point on.

Eliza took in a nervous breath as she stared out at the machinery in front of her. 

Cautiously rising to her feet, she flashed a glance in the direction of the doorway, her heart sinking when, yet again, it appeared to be empty.

Taking in another breath, she debated leaving the room, if only to check on Winona.

‘I’ll give him 15 minutes. After that, well, he’ll likely understand giving the circumstance.’ she told herself as she sunk back down on the floor, a spot of it now warmed by the heat of her body.

Staring back out at the machinery in front of her she felt her eyes, of all things, begin to grow heavy.

“Oh, come on!” she told herself as she gave her head a firm shake. The last thing she needed now was to start falling asleep. Why, someone could come and…

“Eliza?” 

Cutting through the silence of the room was the undeniable thick accent of Grisha’s voice.

“Grisha?” exclaimed Eliza, both elated but also somewhat concerned by how he had suddenly appeared without warning.

“Yes, can you come out please?” he said as Eliza gave a nervous “Sure.”

Carefully moving about the work station, she snuck a peak in the direction of Grisha’s voice.

It took all her willpower to avoid screaming.

Standing in the far end of the room was a towering, lanky creature. 

Naked and, by the look of it, definitely a male, it had an athletic frame with unnaturally long limbs, the surface of which were covered in a thin, almost translucent layer of tan skin and patches of thick black hair. 

Looking at it’s legs, Eliza could see that they were twisted and bent like those of dogs while it’s arms, while otherwise ‘human’ in shape, each ended in a six- fingered hand that was bestowed with a set of sharp, strange claws, each resembling a shank made of malformed bone.

Moving her eyes up to what could be considered the thing’s face, she saw that it had not two but four eyes which, from the look of it, appeared to carefully scan the room as the thing turned it’s head, a hideous horned thing that resembled the improperly cleaned remains of a fox’s skull, from side to side as it’s hair, a thick black mane, slightly rustled from the movement.

“Enjoying the view are we?” said the thing, its voice seeming to come from a place deep inside its deformed head.

Eliza could do nothing but remain speechless.

“I did say I’d look like an unholy abomination, didn’t I?” said the thing as it began walking over to Eliza’s hiding place. “Now are you going to come out by yourself or do you need some help?” it added as the corners of its ‘mouth’ twisted into what could be considered a grin.

“I’m good!” shouted Eliza, having suddenly regained control of her tongue. 

Fully rising to her feet, she carefully made her way out of the work station, being sure to avoid the various wires and bits of machinery underfoot.

“You know you’re quite beautiful in person.” said the thing, now only a meter or so away from Eliza.

“And you’re.” said Eliza before drifting her eyes to the floor.

“It’s quite alright.” said the thing as it put a hand on Eliza’s shoulder, a thing that, despite its frightful appearance, exuded a strangely pleasant warmth. “Anyway, don’t we have your sister to get to?” it added as Eliza’s eyes grew wide.

“Of course! But we have to be careful because Mrs. Everfree.” began Eliza before the thing cut her off.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Mrs. Everfree anymore.” it said with a smile as it led Eliza out of the room. 

“Really, did you?” said Eliza before going quite.

“Yes, but sometimes you have to resort to these kinds of things.” it said, a strange graveness in its voice.

“I guess. I mean, at this point, I don’t know if there was much of a choice.” she said as she took in a deep breath. “Say Grisha, how were you able to sneak up on me like that?” she added after a small pause.

“Biology. I mean these feet may be ugly, but they sure are quiet.” he replied with a small chuckle.

“Guess so.” said Eliza as she kept walking forward.

Despite what should be an elating moment, Eliza couldn’t bring herself to start up a conversation with Grisha.

Maybe it was his appearance, or something despite it, that kept the silence hanging between them up until they stood at the entrance of the hallway leading to Winona.

“I should go first, give her a bit of a warning.” said Eliza, her tongue feeling numb in her mouth.

“Good idea. I’ll come in in, say, five minutes?” said Grisha.

“Yah, five minutes should be good.” said Eliza as she, eyes fixed forward, slowly stepped inside.

Walking down the hallway, Eliza felt the heart begin to pound in her chest. 

Slowly breathing in and out she attempted to steady her nerves, an attempt that quickly went out the window when she saw her sister slumped listlessly against a nearby wall, seemingly bereft of all life.

“Winona!” shouted Eliza as she rushed over to her sister’s side as the young woman, with a startled yelp, nearly punched her in the face. 

“By Yahwen, what happened to you!” shouted Eliza as she backed away from the young woman.

“I passed out from exhaustion! Also, what in all that Yahwen flows through are you doing here?” questioned Winona as she fixed her eyes on Eliza.

“I got help.” said Eliza with a nervous smile on her face.

“Lhanda, the Warrant?” said Winona, a look of relief beginning to fill her eyes.

“No, but…” began Eliza before she was cut off by Winona.

“What do you mean no!” shouted Winona, all relief now gone.

“It’s a long story, but...” began Eliza before she noticed that Winona had gone silent.

“Sis?” she asked, unnerved by the sudden fear she now saw spreading across her sister’s face.

“Eliza, run now!” she order, her eyes wide and beads of sweat beginning to run down her face.

“Winona?” said Eliza as she quickly scanned her surroundings, her nerves finding some relief, however slight, when she saw it was just Grisha walking down the hallway.

“Oh, he’s just here to help.” said Eliza as she began to rise back up to her feet only for Winona to grab firm hold of her hand.

“Eliza?” she said, her voice filled with terror and confusion.

“Look, you got to trust me on this.” said Eliza with what she hoped was a comforting smile as she moved out of her sister’s grasp.

“Is she good to go?” said Grisha as he walked over to Eliza.

“As good as she’s going to be.” replied Eliza as she stepped to the side.

“Excellent.” said Grisha as he knelt down beside her sister. 

“I see you’ve hurt your feet pretty bad, hugh.” he said as the young woman, eyes wide in terror, could only nod dumbly in response.

“Now, I see you did a pretty good job of bandaging them up so I’m going to leave them as is.” he said as he put a hand on the young woman’s shoulder who, in response, let out a small cry.

“Now, now. There’s no need to panic.” said Grisha with a small laugh. “Now open your mouth for me, stick out your tongue, that’s good. Now follow the scary claw with your eyes, good. How many fingers am I holding. Yes, there are indeed six.” stated Grisha as he began carrying out what appeared to be a routine medical examination. 

“So, how’s she doing?” said Eliza who, the entire time, had been nervously standing by.

“So far so good, I just need to check her pulse.” replied Grisha as he put two clawed fingers on the side of Winona’s neck. 

“Oh dear, there appears to be a problem.” he suddenly stated in a grave voice.

“Problem?” exclaimed Eliza, her eyes wide.

“Yes, you see the patient seems to have…” began Grisha before suddenly grabbing Winona by the hair and, in one fell motion, slitting her throat from ear to ear.   
“Expired.”

“What the fuck!” shouted Eliza as she watched the fresh blood erupt from her sister‘s body.

“Trust me, she’s pretty much dead already.” said the thing in a nonchalant voice.

“You were supposed to help her!” shouted Eliza, tears streaming down her face.

“And I did, I just happened to kill her afterwards.” said the thing, it’s face twisted in a jeering smile.

“Why?” gasped Eliza as she caught sight of Winona’s body lying haphazardly on the ground, the fear forever frozen in its open eyes. 

“Reasons that will be explained later. Anyway, we currently have some things we need to get to.” said the thing as it turned to look at Eliza.

“Like what?” questioned Eliza as she began steadily backing off down the hallway.

“Oh, getting to know one another a little better.” said the thing, the smile still wide on its face.

“I’d rather rot in the fucking Abyss, you freak!” shouted Eliza as she drew her knife out of her satchel and, tossing it at the thing, bolted down the hallway.


	47. Chapter 47

Breathing heavily and tears streaming from her eyes, Eliza ran through the depths of the Altira.

Mind overwrought with panic, she just barely managed to find her way back to the exit, all while the sound of footsteps, no doubt belonging to the thing, steadily trailed behind her.

Teeth clenched, she practically hurled herself through the narrow opening, paying no attention to the bits of sharp wiring and metal that clawed and tore at her clothes and flesh as she made her way into the outside world. 

Once outside Eliza, not even taking a moment to catch her breath, hurried into the dark undergrowth.

She had to get away; it didn’t matter how.

Feet pounding on the uneven forest floor, she made her way further and further into the darkness, just barely evading the surrounding roots and branches. However, she could not evade forever and, with one unlucky step, found herself being hurled to the forest floor.

Letting out a cry, she quickly found her body making contact with the cold muddy ground as her glasses, in what seemed like an instant, flew off her nose and disappeared into the darkness.

Quickly picking herself up, she attempted to search for them, panic growing ever stronger as her hands felt nothing but moist greenery and muddy roots.

Muttering a curse under her breath, she quickened her search before suddenly going still.

Listening close she realized that she could hear something large rustling about in the blackness of the night- time forest.

Breathing heavily, she could swear that whatever it was, was steadily beginning to come closer, its heavy steps crushing the various plants and tiny branches that lined the forest floor.

Suppressing a scream of fear, she quickly sunk back down to the ground. 

Pressing her body into the dirt with her hands covering her head, she prayed for the thing to not notice her as it moved through the forest.

Taking long leisurely steps, it seemed to approach her location before suddenly coming to a stop.

Heart pounding in her chest, Eliza listened to how it seemed to stay still for a couple of minutes before, once again, resuming its movement.

Again leisurely in its step, it seemed to circle around her hiding spot before moving deeper into the forest.

Body pressed onto the forest floor, Eliza remained still until she could no longer hear the thing’s movements. Then, when she was finally sure that the thing was good and gone, she carefully rose up to her knees. 

Resuming her search for her glasses she, once again, found herself encountering nothing but the usual dirt and greenery.

‘I can’t do this forever. Why, that thing could come back at any moment and…’ thought Eliza before once again growing still.

Ears primed, she swore she could once again hear something rustling about in the surrounding wood.

Taking a deep breath, she listened close, this time hearing nothing but the silence of the forest.

Chalking the incident up to her growing paranoia, she then turned her attention to her satchel. 

While it was riskily, it was pretty much the only viable option she had, especially now that she had neither a lantern nor her glasses.

Digging through its contents, she pulled out her notebook.

Muttering a prayer under her breath, she called up the music around it, listening as the silent forest was suddenly filled with a pleasant folky hum. Looking down at the ground, she could see that it had become dotted with several ‘streams’ that, despite her poor vision, remained clear even as they trailed off into the distance.

Carefully rising to her feet, she followed after them, well aware that, while the music was playing, she would have a harder time paying attention to the noises of the surrounding forest.

With her poor vision and the denseness of the surrounding greenery, Eliza felt as if she was walking through a never-ending black void. 

‘Is this what it’s like to be dead?’ she thought as she stumbled over the winding forest floor, her legs and face assailed by painful unseen things. ‘To wonder for eternity in the Abyss?’ 

Heart pounding in her chest and panic growing in her mind, she turned her eyes to the ground and focused on the ‘streams’ and music, her only lifeline in what was turning into a seemingly eternal nightmare.

Beginning to relax a little, she quickened her pace only to then notice something odd.

Slowing down again and listening closely, she could swear that someone or something was trying to mirror her footsteps.

Once again changing up her pace, she quickly became certain that, indeed, there was something trying to keep time with her steps.

Not knowing what to do, she kept moving forward, each step sending a bead of cold sweat down her spine.

‘Please, oh please go away!’ she thought as she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other as her pursuer, with a slight seconds delay, did just the same.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour of walking, the steps behind her faded.

Quickly changing up her pace to make sure that her pursuer hadn’t just gotten better at mimicking her body’s motions, Eliza slowly became certain that whatever had been following behind her had finally left.

‘Maybe, it was just some sort of animal.’ she thought as she moved through the thick foliage around her. After all, despite what happened, she had to remember that she was still in a forest a, place that, for all intensive purposes, was home to other forms of life.

Only stopping a few more times for what she thought was the sound of something moving about in the undergrowth. Eliza eventually made it to the edge of the forest.

Heart soaring in her chest, she looked out to see what she knew, even with her poor vision, were the sprawling waters of the ocean.

Letting out a whoop she rushed forward, ready to make it to the house and…

Suddenly something grabbed her by the hair. 

Letting out a scream, she suddenly found herself being hoisted off the ground as a voice jeered “Guess what I just caught!” into her ear.

Letting out another scream, she tried to fight against her attacker only to have her body slammed into a nearby pine.

Air knocked out of her lungs, she barley had time to react before her attacker grabbed her harshly by the throat and pinned her to a tree, the remains of shattered branches prodding painfully into the skin of her back.

“Well, answer the question?” said her attacker, now clearly recognizable as Grisha, as he tightened his grasp on her throat.

Eliza, eyes wide with fear, could only silently move her mouth in panic as the muscles in her throat were steadily crushed.

“Not all that talkative today, hugh?” he said as he pressed his body into hers, forcing the wood behind her to painfully begin to impale itself into her skin.

“I…” managed to force Eliza before once again going silent.

“Right, right. If it isn’t you asking the questions it doesn’t matter.” he said before finally letting go of her throat.

“No..I..” exclaimed Eliza between bouts of frantic coughing. “I only…” she began before being cut off by a hard slap to the face.

“Oh, shut up already.” said Grisha in a matter of fact voice as Eliza let out a sob that was met by another slap.

“When I said shut up I meant it.” he stated as Eliza, body stricken with terror, did her best to maintain her composure. 

“Now, unbutton your shirt.” said Grisha as Eliza, fingers shaking, did her best to follow his commands.

“What are you going to do to me?” she whimpered before feeling a sharp nail press under her jaw.

“One, I’ll be asking the questions here and, two, you’ll find out in a moment.” stated Grisha as he slowly moved the clothing away from the right side of her body, leaving the pale skin of her neck and shoulder bare and exposed to the cold night air.

“Now, try not to scream too much.” he whispered in her ear before Eliza felt sharp teeth sink into the tender muscle of her neck.

Letting out a cry despite her best efforts she felt as something rough and hot, most likely a tongue, began to lick at the blood that was now flowing from her injured flesh.

Letting out another cry, she could feel her vision start to fade out as the pain, a piercing burning ache, radiated through her body.

However, just as she thought she was about to lose consciousness she felt another feeling begin to take over.

Bubbling from the pain like a liquid tar, it was a strange artificial arousal that made Eliza, despite the horror of her situation, utter a slight moan.

Eyes unfocused and mouth spread into a wide uncanny smile, she felt the pain in her body begin to fade away and be replaced by a soft pleasant heat, all the while she could feel another strange sensation begin to develop.

Starting at her toes it felt like there were worms or, more accurately centipedes, there. Swarming in number, she could feel them as they steadily crawled past her ankles, up her thighs, and finally between her legs.

Letting out another moan, she began to rhythmically move her body, wanting to fade into the crawling and the heat.

“That’s it you filthy freak whore. That’s it...” she heard a voice resonate through her mind as she sunk into the motions, not carrying what happened as long as it kept her in the soft emptiness of the heat that seemed to grow with each passing moment.

Throwing her head back with an animalistic cry, she suddenly felt as the heat, followed by a wet rush, peaked and left her body.

Collapsing down on the ground with a loud thud, she steadily felt a strange groggy darkness began to overtake her as Grisha, standing triumphant over her body, threw his head back in what looked like a strange silent laughter.

Opening her mouth to say something in protest, she found her tongue a dead weight in her mouth as her sight, followed by everything else, was overtaken by a thick blackness.


	48. Chapter 48

Eliza let out a piercing scream as she shot up in her bed.

Eyes darting about the dark room, she felt her breathing steady as she saw what appeared to be the blurry image of Winona sitting at the side of her bed.

“Sis!” she exclaimed as she outstretched her hands towards the figure, the muscles in her neck and shoulder suddenly overtaken by a sharp bout of pain.

“I would advise against any sudden movements, if I were you.” said the figure in a strange accented voice.

“How!” exclaimed Eliza, eyes wide, as it inched towards her.

Staring at her with its wide russet eyes was what, for all intensive purposes, appeared to be her sister.

“You’re not her, are you.” said Eliza, the tears beginning to stream down her face. 

“Why, aren’t you the perceptive one! You know it usually takes people a while to get that.” said the thing with a wide smile as it put a hand on Eliza’s shoulder and gently began checking what Eliza saw was some sort of bandage- like dressing.

“Are you going to kill me?” asked Eliza, the tears now freely flowing down her face.

“Originally, yes, but then some things changed.” it said, the smile still on its face.

“Like what?” said Eliza in a fearful voice.

“Well, for one, the fact that you inherited your mother’s Aberration.” it replied before beginning to peel off the dressing.

“Aberration?” repeated Eliza, her face breaking out into a grimace as she felt the pulling pain of adhesive separating from skin.

“Let’s just say that she was also good at finding stuff, among other things.” said the thing with a slight growl in its voice.

“So, I’m assuming that’s what you’re going to have me do.” said Eliza as the thing began dabbing the side of her neck with a moist towel.

“Well, that and some other things. After all, I do have to eat.” it said with a wide smile.

“Quite.” said Eliza in a grim voice. “So, my sister is...” she began before going quiet.

“Dead. What you see before you is merely the product of borrowed flesh and cellular memory.” it said as it took out a strange silvery packet from one of the pockets of Winona’s dress.

“I wonder, since you killed Mrs. Everfree first, why didn’t you?” said Eliza as she watched the thing open the packet and take out a small yellow sponge, its surface covered in a clear viscous fluid.

“I wanted to, but she had too much anti-cyclicide in her system and, well, my body wouldn’t take her.” said the thing as it began rubbing the sponge on Eliza’s flesh.

“What’s all this for?” asked Eliza, feeling a slight sting where the cold fluid touched her injured skin.

“Preventing infection, mostly. After all, I sunk my teeth pretty deep into you and, to be perfectly honest, several decades of isolation does not do wonders for your dental hygiene.” said the thing with a smile as it set aside the sponge and began re- dressing Eliza’s wound.

“Quiet. It really hurt you know.” said Eliza the heart beginning to pound in her chest.

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that bad. After all, you really seemed to enjoy it.” said the thing as it finished dressing her wound.

“I…” began Eliza before going silent.

“Anyway, before I forget, here.” said the thing as it reached into Winona’s dress and pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on her lap. “Now get some sleep.” it added before calmly walking out of the room.

Unsteadily breathing in and out, Eliza took the glasses in her hands. Running a finger over their wide round frames, she then gently put them on her face, her world once again returning to striking clarity.

Sinking back down into her bed, she remembered how Winona had given her this pair several years ago- ‘A back up in case of accidents.’  
Winona.

Tears once again streaming from her eyes, she turned her attention to her bedroom window.

“Oh, Stari Bogov, Yahwenbada, whichever one of you is out there, I don’t know what to do! Please, oh please help me!” she prayed while staring at the moon which, swollen and tainted a sickening red, appeared to be completely oblivious to her desperate words. 

****

**End of Book One**


End file.
